Journey for the Lost
by Supersawson
Summary: Our character Tara Fairlead goes on a quest to search for her missing parents. However, she won't ever be alone in this adventure. Who knows what might happen while being on it.
1. Chapter 1-1

Tara Fairlead

It's now time for me to set off on my quest for my missing parents. The odds are slim, but I know they're still alive somewhere. I can feel it in my bones. The teachers whom I once called mother and father, aid me when I told them of my desires. After giving me a map, a staff, a bag of supplies, and goodbye's kiss, I began my search starting with Skull Island. An island filled with various pirates seems like the best place to start when looking for information scattered about. With luck on my side, I found a ship setting sails for that island and I aboard. I look back at my home for one last time, never knowing if I'll return or not. Part of me is sad and nervous by my leaving, while the other is calm and ready for what lies ahead. I ignore my negative feeling and press on ahead.

"Well now, aren't ye a little young to be traveling these skies alone?", A sailor asked me.

"I'm old enough to start my own adventure and seeing where the skies take me", I told him.

"You best be careful about these skies youngling, they can be dangerous at times", he warned me.

"I know, one nearly cost me my life"

I still remember that horrible unfortunate day that beheld us. Black clouds thick as smoke, never ending rain, harsh winds, and violent lightning surrounding us in a merciless storm. A memory I dare not to think about, for it gives me a bad headache. Hours have already passed since my leaving from home and already I am here, in Skull Island.

"Hmm… not much to look at", I spoke out loud.

Wasn't pulling my own leg here, this island hardly looked the place for info. The buildings aren't bad, but this island looks so old and empty. But I digress and brushed the thought aside and began with the island's tavern to seek out any information about my parent's ship, the Sailing Nova, and anyone on it.

"Excuse me sir, may I have a word with you?", I kindly asked the Pelican Bartender.

"Ah! A new face, what can I do for ye?", he question wiping the counter.

"Do you happen to know anything or anyone who was on a ship called the Sailing Nova?"

"Sailin Nova? Hmm…sorry doesn't ring any bell of mine", He shrugged.

Dang, where do I go from here now? The shops? Random people maybe? Oh boy, I know this wasn't going to be easy. But…

"If you want, you can always ask Captain Avery", he suggested, "He might know what you're looking for".

I asked the location for this Captain Avery person and he kindly directed me to his court. Upon my arrival I was surprised to see a court filled with pirates young and old surrounding each area and run down buildings. The place is more lively than I gave it grant for, even with itself old stone structure style. Everyone seem to be getting along very well. I hope this Avery as nice as them and I hope he knows whe-

"AH!", I shout after something hit me.

"Oh sorry!" A girl apologized before running off.

Before I knew it, she was out of my sight quicker than a ghost, it was both strange and shocking. This was no time to get side track, so I focused back on my quest and head for Captain Avery. Just when I thought the outside was amazing, Avery's house proved me wrong the moment I stepped inside. Incredible, it was as if his home was a museum with every relic and treasure from different parts of the spiral. But, the inside could look a little better. My wondering eyes finally lead me to what seem to be the Captain by his desk surrounded by more pirates. I fear he hasn't the time for any of my questions with what he's dealing. Do I wait till the next day or should I wait here? The idea of waiting a day makes me even more impatient. Waiting here it is.


	2. Chapter 1-2

What an interesting piece, I wonder where it came from? Mooshu? Marylebone maybe?

"You there!," someone called.

Coming to my senses, I looked over to notice Captain Avery himself called out to me.

" Uh yes sir!"

"You've been looking at my possessions for quite some time now", he tells me, "You're not planning on stealing them are you?"

"Oh no sir I was just waiting for you to finish with whatever you are doing"

"Do you have business with me?"

"Well more of question is like it"

"Well don't just stand there all day, come ask away" He kindly suggested.

Captain Avery introduced himself and his pet bird to me with a gentlemen's bow. Wow, I can't believe he's offering his time to me between his work and the others. He really is a kind man. After words, we proceed with my questions.

"Captain Avery sir, I was wondering if you know about the Sailing Nova?"

"The Sailing Nova you say?" He questioned rising one eyebrow while rubbing his beard, "Hmmm, may I ask what your name is my dear?"

"Tara Fairlead sir" I introduced.

"Fairlead…Fffairlead", he repeated walking back and forth, "Where have I-

"CAPTAIN AVERY SIR!", someone shouted bursting open the door.

"Good heavens lad! What is it?", Avery said in shock

We made way for the man after he catched his breath, then told Avery of a disaster happening in a place called Skull Mountain. By the expression on his face, it must be a quite dire one.

"A group of cut throats are causing trollies to go on rampage", he alerted.

"Blast it all! We don't have time for this!", Avery argued.

Troggies? Cut throats attacking? What do they want from that place? Whatever it is, I can't have Avery be distracted by this.

"Excuse me sir!", I announced, "I wouldn't mind taking care of these creatures for you"

"What?! YOU want to go into THAT mayhem" the lad serious questioned.

"You got guts I give you that kid, but I fear this is above even you", Avery told me.

"I may not look it sir, but I can handle my own in combat"

Avery gave it some thought and quicker than a snap, he allowed me to go to Skull Mountain.

C-Captain Avery sir, are you sure you want to send this lass to-

"The girl looks able to handling her own like she said", Avery told the lad, "Beside, all of our best mates are out now. We don't have a choice in this matter"

The man agreed to the vote and allowed me to enter the mountain. As the man escorted me through the very long bridge to the Skull headed island, I could feel very unsettling magic the closer we entered. Who is using this much magic, the troggies or the cut throats? It doesn't feel right, almost unstable to its pointing break. I must stop it.

When the man and I finally reached the jungle, it was in TERRIBLE condition from the ground on up. I hear constant gun fire from the Musketeer near by, it isn't looking good when you see them having a hard time.

"We can't hold them!", one Musketeer shouted while firing, "There's too many of them!"

"He's right, I see more of them headed our way now!"

He was right, they just don't stop walking towards them. This is going to get worse if I don't do something!

"AAAH! Here they come, RUUN!", another one shouted as he and a few others ran.

"HEY STOP, COME BACK!", a musketeer dog shout at me as I ran towards the troggies.

With the wave of my staff I hit the ground creating a spirit barrier to stop to troggies. One by one they hit the barrier causing them to fall back, but they got up like it was nothing. How could this be, why do they continue to trying break my barrier? Err there's too many for me to stop.

"Nnn…Hurry, I don't know how long my magic could hold them?", I shocked looking back at the musketeers.

"RIGHT! Ready troops!", the musketeer dog ordered," AIM…FIRE!"

All at once, sparks fired through my barrier and to the troggies, making them fly back. With the barriers' power and the guns' spark combined was sure enough to stop these creatures.

"Great job troops, that'll keep them down", the musketeer dog told his troops feeling relieved.

"S-s-sir", a scared musketeers said pointing in fear.

We all turned back to see the troggies get up once again, impossible! Yes the attack is making them struggle, but they are STILL getting up and moving not the least! Wait… the more I looked, the more I saw into the troggies's eyes. Yellow…Yellow is in their eyes, is… that? Before I had an answer, they stopped dead in their track and looked back at all together.

"Now's our chance!", Shouted a musketeer.

"Wait!", I halted them.

All together they walked back in a weird way to where they arose with a strange look on their face.

"PHEW, glad that's over" said a very relieved musketeer as he collapsed to the ground.

"Yea I hope they never back", another said wiping his head.

"Excuse me", I began asking, "These troggies, what color are their eyes suppose to be?"

"Well ahh umm… black and orange", one answered shrugging, "Why you'd ask?"

It's as I suspected they are possessed, that explains this magic in the air. It can't be a spell wielder the magic itself is too strong for them to keep THIS up. Whoever started this is going to make it end horribly.

"You, musketeers!", I said looking back pointing, "Stay here, I'm going on ahead!"

"W-what! You are in no position to- WAH!

"There's no time!", I interrupted when throwing something to him, "Take these, place them on the ground, and get reinforcements!"

The candle charms I gave him should buy me enough time by making a barrier like the one I made, but stronger, to find out what really is going on. I ran deep into the jungle without giving much thought to my actions,except stopping this magic mayhem . The jungle looked more in ruins with each path I pass, it was terrible. Dozens of empty tree houses, many caters thorough the ground along with spears, shields, and staffs, and small fires fighting to stay alive. There was definitely a struggle here alright, with the enemy having the upper hand. The question is: With what? As I pondered, ruffling and voices came from the west direction. So I followed, silently.


	3. Chapter 1-3

Finally within eye contact, I gazed to see cut throats rounding up chained troggies thrown into cages. Just as the musketeer said, black and orange eyes, and I'm about the see them turn yellow soon. One of the cut throats ruffle through their pockets and took out what appears to be a medallion of sort then showed it to the caged troggies.

"Lalela lawo engikhulume ngayo! Yiba izinceku zami, iziqondiso zami!", one cut throat chanted.

When hearing the chant, their eyes became yellow and soulless like what I saw at the jungle entrances. Wait I've hear this before, he said…I gasped in fright when recognized the words. Listen to those I have spoken to! Be my servants, my regulations! This is not good, no no that's Zafarian magic they're dealing with! They're using way too much, anymore and they'll cause a serious magic meltdown!

"Haha, using these trinkets really comes in handy", one cut throat said amused, "We'll find that treasure in no time"

"Yea, but let's make it quick the boss isn't a patient shark"

"Right, to the tunnels you slimy vermin!" He commanded as he walked.

They're heading towards the mountain, this is my chance to stop the other cut throat's chanting. But I can't just jump out and attack blindly, I need a plan. Looking around, my eyea caught the sights of a pebble. Hmm…

"AH! WHO DID THAT?! COME OUT NOW!", the angry cut throat roared after being hit in the head.

Yyyea, that caught his attention. Good enough to make him move to where the pebble thrown while I snuck by. With him looking through the jungle in anger, I can take this opportunity to free the captured troggies. Oh no they're too excited, please stop jumping around. Allll…mossst…free…

"So, YOU were the one who threw that rock at me!" said the cut throat who came back angrier than ever, "You're only going to regret that act you will!"

Of course he had to come back NOW. But there was no way I was fight battle alone, pointing my spells at the locks I freed the blue frogs from their imprisonment. The shark's eyes once filled with anger, now are fill with shocking terror as the angry troggies ambushed him.

"STOP! I wish to have a word with this shark", I requested, "Unless you want the beating of these creatures, I suggest you tell me what your mates are planning"

"A-alright, I'll confess" he agreed while being pinned to the ground, "We're after the treasure deep within, Skull Cave i-i-in the Temple of Gloom"

"Look there she is!", someone shouted not too far.

All our eyes turned toward a group of Musketeers and a looks like a Privateer walking to us. Good thing to, we'll need all the help we can get. A big old privateer dog and the musketeer I gave orders to, stood in front of me.

"I say, this is quite a scene here", the privateer said, "Is this the girl you spoke of?"

"She is Commander sir", said the musketeer who tried to stop me before, "She is interfering with a private situation"

"Hm from what I see it seems like she's doing something I would do", he objected, "Taking charge, standing up in the face of danger, and…and um what was that last part?"

"I hate to interrupt sir, but there a cause happening in the Skull Cave", I stepped in.

"And what matter is that?", the lead musketeer asked.

"This cut throat here told me something about some treasure deep in a place called the Temple of Gloom"

"TREASURE?!", shouted one musketeer in the back, "I hope you don't mean the treasure of Yama the Monk"

Our eyes focused on the musketeer who told us in fear about his tale. How he was the protector of this island centuries before its now given name. Powerful, smart, and above all kind hearted, he single handedly protected the land from dark spirits. But everything changed after a fearsome battle with an evil witchdoctor who corrupted him and caused him to sacrifice himself to stop them and save the people. Enterally grateful for what he did for them, they created a shrine in a temple and placed over dozens of antiques and rich artifacts in his honor. They say if anyone disturbs the shrine, the residents as well as Yama will take their vengeance upon the thieves.

Now this has gone TOO far, capturing and controlling the troggies was horrible, but using them to take gifts from the dead makes my blood boil. Just the thought of it making me grasp my staff and grind my teeth. They are NOT going to get away with this.

"Then we must make haste and head for that temple she spoke of", The Commander ordered pointing his pocket telescope ahead.

I couldn't agree more, but before we went ahead I took the medal from the shark and showed the commander what they are planning with it. With that said he ordered the troops to gather them and give them Madame Vadima. Thankfully the Commander was generous enough to let me tag along with him and the troops. We managed to make it to the mountain shaped skull, no surprise, and into the temple with no time wasted that was until we entered the place. The flooded ruins were filled to the brink with cut throats, possessed troggies, and croks, to make matters worse it was an AMBUSH. Lucky with the musketeer's muskets and the privateer's shielding abilities, they stop them from getting the upper hand on us. Man, with all this fighting, we'll never make it to the shrine in time.

"I'll go on head to the shrine!", I shouted.

"Wait!", a female voice called to me.

Turning to see who called, a female fox who looked to be a musketeer running up to me.

"This looks to be your first time here, you'll get lose", she told me.

She was not wrong and there was no time for arguments either, so with a nod we grouped up to find the shrine.

"By the way, I'm Bonnie", She introduced while running.

"Tara!", I nodded while following.

We stayed on the corners to be safe in this flooded temple to reach Yama's shrine sooner.

"Look over there" Bonnie pointed. "I think I see Sherif Shepherd up ahead"

The closer we got the more I saw the person or dog she pointed to.

"Bonnie?" he said when he turned to see us, "So you're in on this too huh?"

"Yea, but when did you get here?" She asked

"No time to explain, I saw a bunch of them cut throats make there way in here with some troggies", he explain. "Come on follow me!"

With the short introduction said by both Bonnie and Sherif Shepherd, they navigated me to what she called the hidden shrine. Now that I think about it, why are the cut throats bringing the troggies into this? I know for distraction yes, but do they know the result of their trespassing, they'll both be punished for the theft. Something isn't right about all this. The more I questioned, more it made me curious about this plan on theirs.


	4. Chapter 1-4

"Oh, no! They've already gotten inside!", Sheriff said seeing the opening door

"THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE THE TREASURE!", Bonnie shouted, "WE HAVE TO STOP THE CURSE FROM RISING!"

At full speed we head straight into the shrine entrance, however they didn't take to kindly to our arrival.

"Fin!" the Sheriff shouted, "I should have known you were in charge"

"Ah Sheriff Shepherd, you're just in time", Fin said.

"Release those artifacts now!", I shouted in anger, "Doing that will get you both curse!"

"Ha!", Fin laughed taking my words as a joke, "What makes you think we'll be curse?"

"What do you mean by that?", Bonnie questioned

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out, GET THEM!" he commanded the troggies.

Soon we were surrounded by at least 4 troggies and 3 cut throats plus Fin. 8 against 3, no fair game when dealing with these guys.

"Go for the cut throats, they're the ones controlling the troggies!" I suggested.

"You don't say", the Sheriff said sounding interested tilting his hat, "Well that makes two reasons to beat them up"

The battle begun here in this soaking shrine between us and and our enemies, along with the hostages. The cut throats ordered the troggies to attack us at full force without mercy, while the cut throats themselves were making their way to the three of us.

"Sherif Shepherd, you and Bonnie go after the cut throats", I ordered, "I'll handle these troggies"

"No way!", Bonnie refused, "I'm not going to let you fight these creatures alone"

"Bonnie, when I say the word you know what to do", Sheriff commanded Bonnie with a nod.

"Alright", Bonnie agree with a smirk.

The Sheriff rushed head on to the cut throats, including Fin. I can't believe what is happening right now: Bonnie is fighting by my side while the Sheriff was fighting the cut throats by himself. Regardless there was no time for disagreements, we HAD to stop this issue NOW!

"Bonnie, aim for your right!"

"Okay!", she said before firing, "Careful, those troggies are coming up on your side!"

Bonnie and I were doing fine fighting them, but they just kept coming back at us. We're going to run out of stamina unless we get those medals! Other than that I was more worried about the Sheriff on his fight against all those cut throats. I glimpse over and saw him finned off they're attacks one by one. I desperately want to help him, but again Bonnie and I are up to our neck here.

"BONNIE!", Sheriff Shepherd shouted, "NOW!"

"JOLLY GOOD!", Bonnie responded when targeting and firing a massive attack towards the cut throats.

Amazing! She not only fired all 4 cut throats without hitting the Sheriff, she also healed him. Before we knew it the Sheriff was taking out the cut throats with ease and took the medals from them too. It was like her attack decreased their dodging speed in the battle. Good thing now the troggies are free, there's no need to finished them off. Wasn't surprised to see the confusion on their, but they were too beat up for them to move a inch. The poor things, I hope we didn't hurt them too much. They almost lost it when they saw the cut throats. Lucky for us the Commander and a couple troops were outside to settle the matter.

"You three", Fin said to us,"I want you to remember this moment, because it's going to be the last thing you remember when I come back for you", he threatened on his knees.

"Ah shut it you bully!", the Sheriff told fin after hitting his head. "Great job you two, Captain Avery is gonna be reeeeaal happy now that this mess is over"

"Not yet, there's still one more matter that need to be settled" I pointed out. "We must stop anyone from getting here again"

I recommended blowing up the entrance and also adding a barrier spell to prevent it from being move. All the members of the troop disagreed with my method, as well as calling me crazy. However, Sheriff Shepherd, Bonnie, and even the Commander agreed with the idea after seeing the trouble it caused. With the help of Madame Vadima's magic and musketeer's strong cannons, the shrine was left in peace now. This issue is over here and now. And good thing too because everyone is soaking from our feet to our heads, we're going to catch a SERIOUS cold if we don't dry up.

Wait…What…is this feeling? Slowly turning around, I saw… Yama's spirits before me. He was surrounded by warm yellow energy and levitated in a lotus position looking calm. Finally he raised his head.

"Thank you…" He said gently when giving a bow and a smile.

He faded away soon after.

"…Rest in peace, Yama sir", I said smiling.


	5. Chapter 1-5

"Wonderful job you three", Avery congratulated us, "Not only did you stop Fin, but you save the troggies, Skull Mountain, and put the Monk to peace. Not bad for your first day here."

"I have to say you were something out there kid", Sheriff Shepherd told me, "Not many kids your age were able to stay calm and plan like you do"

"Yes I would agree if I say so myself", The Commander said dusting out his suit and putting his hand in his jacket pockets.

"Thank you, I'm very flattered" I said feeling pretty bashful, "Oh yes that reminds me,was anyone able to figure out what the cut throats plans were?"

"Yea", the Sheriff said crossing his arms, "They going to use magically disguised rocks and magical trinkets to make themselves invisible"

Oh I get now, medals they had were used to control the troggies and force them to be the distraction for bother the living and the dead. With the disguised rocks, it would confuse dead into thinking the troggies were stealing; while the cut throats used to the trinkets hidden themselve from spirit's wraith. That way they would take the treasure without the spirit knowing it was ever stolen. That explains the unstable magic in the air: Magic overload. I told everyone in the room about what I had found.

"Why that's GENUIS! Too genius", Captain Avery said astounded then concerned.

"I'll say, those cut throats aren't smart enough to come up with a plan THAT good" Bonnie said.

"And where do you think they got those magic stuff from?", the Sheriff questioned scratching his head.

Everyone was puzzled by this, as for me, I'll going to get what I came here for.

"Sorry for interrupting Mr. Avery, but did you manage to remember anything abut the ship I've asked about?"

"Ah yes that", Avery remembered, "As a matter fact I do remember that ship and stories told about it"

"Then, do you know any of the members who were aboard?" I said feeling little excited.

"That I do not, I'm sorry" he apologized.

"Oh", I said feeling disappointed.

"However, I do know someone who might know"

"Who?"

"He's called the Frog Father and he lives in Gullet not to far from here"

"Gullet, okay thank you for your help sir", I bowed to him, "I'll be on my way now."

"Wait", he stopped me, "Before you go, I want you to have this as a token of gratitude", he said handing me a small sack of gold.

"Oh sir, you don't have to do this", I said being generous.

"Nonsense, after all you did you've earned it"

"Yea, and if you don't mind, could I maybe tag along with ya?", Bonnie asked with a smile.

"Bonnie!…Are you…sure of that?", I asked surprised, "You'd being leaving your friends"

"It's alright I can always come back, besides I know being around you is going to be lots of fun"

I couldn't help but smile at the amount of kindness that was give to me it almost made tears escape from me, but I kept my brave face. So I accepted Bonnie on my journey. We both looked back saying our goodbyes to Captain Avery, the Commander, and Sheriff Shepherd who saw us off, I'm definitely going to miss them.

"So Tara, what's your reason for finding this ship?", Bonnie asked.

"Well you see, I'm on a search for my parents"

"Oh, you're an orphan?!"

"Not really, I was adopted shortly after the separation"

"Wow, how were you separated?"

"…I…rather not…talk about that", I stopped holding my head feeling dizzy.

"Oh sorry, are you okay?" she apologized sounding worried.

I shock off the pain then told her I was okay, before I knew it we were at the docks. I don't think a place like this has traveling ship schedules, so Bonnie asked around. After three hours waiting and chatting, we manage to get a ride from some Pelican fishermen to Gullet. Of course it wasn't free. To be honest my patience is running thin with all the waiting and distractions, it's making me feel a bit on the edge. My frustration was canceled by the sound of a whale, then looked seeing we were headed towards that enormous whale, this…can't be Gullet…right? To my surprise it was, Bonnie and I stood on rickety docks connected to the town up top and laying on the back of this whale. My the spiral is filled with many surprises I have yet to see.

"HEY THERE!", someone shouted.

I looked up and saw a girl, oh she was the one who bumped into me a while ago. She jumping off a ship and landed front me. My that was unexpected! When she stood up, I was able to see she wore blue and yellow from head to boots, wore small gold earring, had long blonde hair, and tannish skin. I'm surprised she didn't express pain jumping from that height, that would normally hurt a person.

"Hey, I didn't get the chance to properly apologized for what happened", She said smiling and rubbing her head.

"Oh no it's quite fine, you must have been in a hurry"

"Oh good" she said relieved, "I don't know why, but I felt so bad it was hanging on me like a coat on a hook"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little by her reaction and her simile, "Glad to know the feeling has past. My name is Tara Fairlead, my I have your name?"

"Maricela!", she said proudly lending out her hand, "Maricela Newell, but call me Mari!"


	6. Chapter 2-1

Maricela Newell

"Mari, I like that", Tara complemented.

"Thanks", I said giggling feeling a little bashful, "So what brings you to this here place?"

"I'm looking for my missing parents, do you know about the Sailing Nova and the members aboard it?"

"THE SAILING NOVA?! YOOU WERE ON THAT SHIP?!"

"Yes I was, ever since I was a…little girl"

"COOOOOL!"

OH MY GOSH, I can't believe I'm talking to someone who was on the Sailing Nova and is STILL LIVING! I thought everyone on it vanished along with the ship, how did she survive?! I MUST ASK HER. I was about to, but she started holding her head looking pretty pale.

"Tara?!", The fox girl asked cautiously.

"Huh! Oh sorry I was…lost in thought"

"You better take it easy, okay?", she said patting Tara on the back.

On second thought I don't think that's a good idea, must be a bad memory. She shook it off and took a deep breaths, yikes I feel bad again. You know what I'm going to help these two, they seems like they'll have a tough time without a ship. Plus, it'll be fun too.

"Well you look like you'll need a ship, mind if my mates and I join you on your journey?", I asked winking with my hands on my waist.

"Are…you sure about that?", Tara asked looking concerned.

"Yea why not?", I suggested waving my hand, "Beside your adventure shows better than what were doing, which is nothing", I said under my breath with crossed arm.

"But what about your Captain?"

"Aah I sure they wouldn't mind at all, plus they're very bored now"

She looked toward your companion asking for her opinion, she agreed with a "why not" shrug holding her cool musket. Tara herself promised they wouldn't cause too much trouble. Man this girl sure is polite in more ways than one! Judging by her outfit and hoodoo stick, she wasn't adopted by fancy people. Anyway I'm sure having her around will making this interesting.

"Oh by the way, Bonnie Anna's the name", she greeted lending her hand to me.

"Please to meet ya and welcome aboard the group guys", I welcomed them with a big smile while shaking Bonnie's hand.

"Oh that reminds me, we need to speak to the Frogfather", Tara said surprised.

SHE wants to see the Frogfather? Hope he's available today. Before we headed in, I told Tara and Bonnie about the Frogfather. How he's the most notorious deal maker around the Skull skies and can being real serious about he about his favors. Lucky for them, I've helped him the past couple times a while ago. After heading into town, saying our greeting to Captain Ahab, going into Gullet, and saying the password to the guards, we FINALLY made it to the Frogfather. Good he's not busy, as always. He looked up to see my smiling face walking up to his desk.

"Ah Mari, long time no see", he greets calmly. "What business do you have with me on this fine day?"

"Well it's not me this time Frogfather, it's her", I said showing Tara to him.

"And who might you be?" he asked raising his eye looking curious.

"Hello sir, my name is Tara Fairlead", she greeted with respectful bow. "If you could offer some of your time, I would like your help"

"You have manners pirate, and your clever. I can respect that", he complemented, "Why have you come to me?"

"I wish to ask you about the Sailing Nova"

"Ah, it's a favor you ask of me- to get you information. This I can do, but it won't be simple", he said scratching his chin.

I knew he was going to say, this frog is sooo predictable as always. He requests us to give him exotic spices from the Monquistans' fortress called the Presidio. With addition instructions on how and where to get them, not to mention someone waiting there for us in a hidden part of the island. Sweet, this sounds better than the LAST favor he wants us to do. Boring? YES, worth? Eh, could be better.

"Hey guys, I'm back!", I welcomed my friends at the ship, "And look, I brought new members along the way", I winked and pointed.

"Greetings", Tara said bowing, "My name Tara Fairlead and this is my friend, Bonnie Ann."

"Greetings ladies, I am Gaspard De Vole at service", Gaspard greeted by bowing and tipping his hat.

"Yoi tsuitachi, you may call me Kobe", Kobe greeted with gentle bow.

Everyone is getting along quite well without a hint of problems, sweet! Things are going swiftly like these winds, speaking of which.

"Aye mates, we're about to be off!", I said walking to the wheel, "We're settin' sails to the Presidio!"

"Wait, where is your captain?!", Tara wondered looking around.

"What, she didn't tell you?", Gaspard said, "She IS the captain"

"What?!", Tara and Bonnie said shocked.

"READY?!", I shouted.

"Yyyou might want to hold onto something" Gaspard suggested.

"Huh?!", Bonnie questioned looking very confused.

"OVER THE CLOUDS AND THROUGH THE SKY, PRESIDIO WE'RE COMING BY!" I shouted shifting the ship in full speed.


	7. Chapter 2-2

So we set out for this Presidio the Frogfather requested, again this sounds like fun. Simply sailing the skies should be a walk in the-OH WAIT, it's guarded pretty well. Which means we have to fight off some ships before getting to the blasted fortress. However, if you're me you can EASILY pass these banana brains. Geez, the Frogfather wasn't kidding when he said hidden, how did those monkeys miss THIS part of the fortress? Buuuuut we had to take a break first, Tara and Bonnie wwweeeeren't ready when we blast off. Hope I didn't give them a headache, or make them sick? Anyway on our way down, Kobe pointed to a frog who was hiding and looking at the fortress, that must be our guy. He jumped a little, pointed one of his guns at us, then lowered it when he knew we were on his side. Good thing he didn't shoot or else, well you know.

"Your finally here, phew sorry about", he apologized after calming down, "The name's Shady Rufus"

"Hey, thanks for not shooting us", I said kneeling down to his height, "What do we got going on here?"

"All's quiet now, but you may meet Sentries on the walls. I recommend sneaking by and lay low"

"Ttthat's going to be impossible", Tara said looking at the fortress, "They maybe small, but they're not blind. Also our height will definitely raise those alarms"

"What do we do then?", Gaspard asked padding his cheek.

Well Tara took a moment to think, then she looked at Rufus and the guns he almost killed us with. She walked up to him, kneeled down, and asked if he could distract the Monquistans by shooting one of the towers far away. Dang I NEVER would have thought of that, I would have just beaten up any monkey we ran into. Rufus nodded his head, then jumped up to higher ground while we waited for the signal.

"Hey… Tara", I said feeling nervous.

"Yes, Mari", Tara said looking towards me.

"There's something I… forgot to tell you about the Frogfather's favors", I said rubbing my chin, "Since we're doing him one favor, you have to ask ONE question"

"What, just one?"

"Yyyyeea he can be pick about these favors too, so you better choose what question you want asked"

"Hmmm okay, that seems far", She said making a serious face.

Oh man I hope that was her thinking face. I'm already putting her through one mess, I don't wanna put her through another. Oh get a hold of yourself Mari, it'll be fine! Just get the spices and we're done, so done! *BOOM!* WHOA, a huge crashing sound just caught all of our attention. That's our signal! There was no time to waste, we ran pass those fortress as fast as we could before they came back. Through the towers, down the stairs, and into the storage room we went in without getting caught. MMMAN that was soooo EEEASY! This plan is going great, we'll be done before you can say-

"Um, this door is lock", Bonnie said pulling the gate.

Well DANG wasn't going to say that, also DANG IT of course it's locked! Now we just have to bust this gate open.

"Mari stop, look at this gate", Tara said stopping me with her hand, " It seems to be specially made to be unbreakable by weapons, we'll be here for hours trying to open it."

She walked on over to the door and opened it only a little, I walked over to see some monkeys back to their post. Man I didn't expect them to come back so quickly, I hope Rufus is alright. I was thinking of a way to get of here, but I was interrupted by Tara's whispering. She pointed her staff out the door just a little and with it a weird glowing light, what she's doing I haven't a clue. Until I looked up to she summoned a ghost that freaked out the monkeys, it distracted them enough for us to run out the storage and into the room next door.

"Phew that was close", I said closing the door in relief. "What you just did was very handy", I complimented.

"Indeed", Gaspard agreed, "Normally our Mari here would just run up n' beat them", he rubbed his chin.

"HEY!"

"Okay settle down you two, we needed to see if could find the-"

"Hey is someone there?", A voice asked.

We turned nervously to towards what made that sound, good thing was harmless cause it was caged up. Plus the room was empty, so that added more to the relief. We walked up to the cage and saw what seemed like a rat from Blood Shaw looking very worried.

"Please you've got to get me out of here!", he begged, "They'll have my head if you leave me"

"What is your name sir", Tara asked politely.

"I-It's Milo and I- wait, can it be?", he stopped taking a closer look at Tara, "As I live and breathe! That hair, those eyes, that face!"

"Eeeeh, you know her?", Bonnie asked pointing to Tara.

"DO I?! Little one, I knew your parents!", Milo shouted with joy.

"Y-you knew them?!", Tara said with shook, "Do you know where they are, do you?!" she said gripping the bars.

"Listen this isn't the place to talk, go on up those stairs and get the keys from the Commander"

Without any hesitation, Tara nodded and ran up those stairs like it was the end of the world. She really cares about her parents-oh SHOOT we gotta catch up to her! Finally catching up, but Tara pushed opened the doors in a snap second. The three monkeys plus the Commander are definitely surprised to see us. Ooooh boy.

"What's this? A hairless giant thinks they can steal from the Crown-"

Before he could finish, Tara knocked them back by swing her staff summoning a strong gust of hoodoo wind. DANG GIRL! That left all of us speechless!

"Kobe, Gaspard go after those two Monquistans on the right, Bonnie knock them out when they're weakened, Mari handle the Commander, I'll go for other one in the left!", Tara commanded seriously in fighting stance.

"…! YOU HEARD THE GIRL, HOP IT TO!", I shouted.

We did just as she commanded and went straight to the enemy with full force. MAN this girl is something, even after rushing in and doing a reckless attack she STILL manage to come up with a battle plan so instantly. HOW DOES SHE DO THAT?! Whatever the case I was waaaay to focus in battle to think anymore. And I am in the zone, BABY! During my fight I quickly saw Kobe and Gaspard beating those two monkeys with the help of Bonnie's double tap to finish the job. As for Tara it looked like she handling her own, until Bonnie came in and helped her. Kobe and Gaspard came to my rescue and with 3 against one, the monkey commander didn't stand a chance. Our victory was short lived seeing how we had to free Milo the rat and get the spices AND GET OUT OF HERE!


	8. Chapter 2-3

Got the keys and now it's time to free Milo, Tara was super happy. Once again we were lucky to see no one but Milo in this empty place.

"Free at last!", he said hugging and spinning Tara with absolute joy, "I thank you little one, although you're not so little anymore", he giggled.

Tara didn't say anything, she just hugged him like she actually found her parents. The moment was just wow, more touching than seeing a baby seagull fly for the first time. It only made us feel sad when we had to stop the reunion and find a way out of here.

"Oh right, getting out of here", Milo realized, "Don't worry guys, I happen to know of a secret escape tunnel out of this dismal place", he said putting Tara down.

Perfect! Now we just need to hope that the ghost outside is still keeping the banana brains occupied. Oh what do you know, it is! Tara warned us that it won't last long thanks to her using too much power fighting the monkey Commander. Just like how I drive, we all bolted to the storage room and got as much spice as we could carry.

"STOP! You pirate scum!", shouted an angry monkey from behind, "You will pay for this, TAKE THEM!"

AAWWWW SSSSSSHOOT, WE ARE DOOMED! THERE'S TOO MANY FOR US TO HANDLE AND THEY'RE BLOCKING THE DOOR! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?! I looked to see if Tara had a plan and I saw her digging in her bag for something fast. Whatever it is, she better move faster 'cause these monkeys are closing in! Not a moment too late, she stepped in front of everyone, took a deep breath, and blew some powder out of her causing a huge cloud around the monkeys.

"We need to get out quickly before these clouds get closer!", Tara shouted looking at us.

"Alright, the Grate here covers a secret way out", Milo said opening the grate.

Down the hatch we went doing our best carrying these spices through this narrow tunnel. Man it was dark in here, thanks to Tara's staff it helped lit the way. About four or five minutes later, we saw little light from a distance making us think that was the way out. With Kobe's strength he managed to not only push open the lid, he lift us out the tunnels along with the spices. We had no time to take it easy 'cause those fortress alarms were going ape. Time to make like a banana and split.

"There you lot are", Rufus said from our ship, "What took you so long? HEY who is he?"

"NO TIME, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

AND NO TIME TO SAY MY LINE, WE'RE BLASTING OUT OF HERE! Hitting that speed to full max again, we blasted out of that presidio like a cannon ball. Dang, these monkeys caught up to us!

"CAPTAIN!", Gaspard shouted, "We got 5 ships tailing us!"

It's time to put these sails to good use," Everyone hold on to something, this is going to get bumpy!", I shouted holding on to a lever.

Each one of them held onto the mainmast for dear life, good and not a moment too late. TIME TO ACTIVATE THE INDOMITABLE! With the pull of the lever, magic formed around the ship and dodged some of the cannon balls hitting for us, plus the steering I was doing. Finally we manage to get far away from the presidio, onto the wind lanes we stopped and took a MUCH needed break. Even I needed a break, fell right on the floor in sweet relief and straightened up my hat as well.

"Mari!", Gaspard shouted running up the stair with Kobe," Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine, how's everyone so far?"

"Shaken, but fine"

Kobe helped me to my feet, "Thanks Kobe, whoa haha", I stumbled holding onto the wheel.

That's a first, getting exhausted from an adventure like that. Haha, this was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. I looked over and saw Milo and Tara chatting together on the floor while Bonnie was relaxing on the mainmast. Both of them were so happy, especially Tara, I couldn't help but smile too. I was going to join them in their friendly chat, buuut Rufus stopped me and pulled me over to the spices. Really frog?!


	9. Chapter 2-4

"Alright Rufus, what's up?", I said folding my arms.

"Thiiis ship here…will it umm…get us back safely?" He asked nervous.

"Yyyyyea, it'll be fine" I nodded.

"You sure? Because umm-"

"Is everything okay, Mari?", Tara asked walking over.

I told her about how worried little Rufus was over here, he didn't appreciate the name I gave and the head rub. Welp my break's over, I walked right back up to the wheel and steered us right back to Gullet.

Couple minutes later we made it back to Gullet and carried the spices with the help of the fisher men, they're sweet birds. We loaded them to the next room as recommended, man we're going to smell good for a few days thanks to carrying this stuff. Anyway the Frogfather looks satisfied, or maybe, I don't know he doesn't changes his expression much.

"Welcome you lot, Rufus here tells me you did a fine job at the presidio", He complemented. "The time has come for us to do real business"

Tara walked up to his desk looking confidence in what she was going to say, "Do you know the whereabouts of Ivy Fairlead and Gabriel Fairlead?", she questioned.

"You have done me a favor, Tara, and you have my thanks", he complemented again, "Now you want me to tell you where to find this couple. That I cannot do."

WAIT WHAT?!

"I'm afraid I have never these two you speak of, I am sorry", he apologized tipping his finger on the deck.

You have GOT to be kidding me! Not only did we put our lives on the line for this request, but wasted it for NOTHING! DANG IT ALL! He could have just TOLD US he didn't know ANYTHING about her parents. Man what a day, WHAT…A…DAY! Oh man he better have something to make up for this.

"I do apologize for this, Tara, that I am", he said to her, "However, I still own you have favor. Whatever you want, just ask"

Did he say ANYTHING?!, "Hey Frogfather I need to have a quick chat with Tara", I said rising my hand.

He agreed with it, so I pulled Tara out to Jonah Town because this had to be private between us. She was very confused and curious on the matter, she has every right to be. Ooooh boy I'm nervous, but… I got this. I DEEPLY asked her if she could ask the Frogfather for a new ship. Because the truth is, weeeell our ship…unless you want to see what the skies below look like, I wouldn't ride the ship like AT ALL! She gladly agreed with no hesitation then said it's to thank me for all I've done for her. Oh…mmmmyyyy…GOODNESS! I LOVE THIS GIRL! I was so happy, and I mean SSSSOOOOO HAPPY, I just hugged and spun her around like Milo did! YES FINALLY, A NEW SHIP, THANKS THE STARS!

"Mari…could you ppleeease…put me down", she asked kindly gasping for air.

"OH, oh sorry", I apologized putting her gently, "And uuuh sorry for the mess you and Bonnie got in"

"Phew, it's quite fine", she said breathing, "Beside if it weren't for this, I wouldn't have seen Milo"

Awwww I still remember that moment, soooo sweet. Wait, what were we doing? OH SHOOT THE FROG FATHER!

"Mind telling me what you were talking about in your quick chat", the Frogfather asked with his arms crossed.

"Hehe sorry, there was uuuuu-

"We had to think really hard about what favor to ask of you, sir", Tara interrupted.

"I see, that understandable", he said agreeing, "What is your favor?"

"We wish to have a new and very sturdy ship please"

"I can't shake the feeling Mari is the reason for this, however, a deal is a deal", he agreed shaking his head then rising his hand. "Head up to Jonah Town and choose any ship that satisfies you"

"Sweet, let's go!" I said walking out excited.

"And Mari", the father said stopping me, "Try not to break this one, or I will be verry disappointed", he warned me.

Looking back at him, I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows at him. He sighs and face palms his face, he knows I of all people CAN'T keep that promise. HA, silly frog.


	10. Chapter 3-1

Tara

"Mari, I do you know where these ships are?", I asked following her.

"Yea, it's around this corner here", she said pointing a cabin beside another dock.

Mari open the door to the cabin, and inside…had nothing to offer actually. Mari proved me wrong by walking inside, pulls a rug reviling a secret door, and knocking on it. It popped right open.

"This is where the Frogfather stores a couple of his best ships, come on", she said walking down.

"How can you store ship down here?", I asked walking down the stairs

"Oh you didn't know, ships like these can be stored in ship bottles"

"I…beg your pardon?"

"Long story short: these ships can change size thus making it easy to bottle up"

I'm still not sure if I could understand that a bit. We stopped in front of a door where Mari whispered to, making it unlock itself.

"The Frogfather is also vvvveeerrrry serious about his stuff, that's the reason for all this secrecy", she said opening it.

Now that's understandable. We walked in to see a huge variety of ships in a bottle on shelfs, wow amazing. There were so adorable and very detailed by the looks of it. Mari was looking REALLY hard to see what ship was needed, I literally counted up to an hour on this no kidding.

"AH HA FINALLY!", Mari shouted if excitement holding up a bottle. "COME ON TARA, WE'VE GOT TO CHECK THIS BABY OUT!", she ran.

"Wait MARI…hehe", I giggled following and closing the door.

Up on the surface of Jonah Town we found our friends in the dock chatting with one another. Mari jumped in and told them in her words to, "check out the totally amazing ship she got". They all agreed to see it. Mari couldn't help herself and opened the bottle out of pure excitement. With a pop of the cork, a huge group of clouds and some light escaped the bottle and then appeared a huge ship. This…ship…was in a bottle? There are still so many magical things to see on this journey.

"My goodness this ship is huge", Bonnie said holding her hat.

"Yea, it's a Frigate", Mari said sounding proud.

"Frigate?", I asked curiously

"Oh, it means warship", she said looking at me.

"Mari why would you choose that kind of ship?"

"You know, for extra space since you guys are tagging along", she said smiling, "Plus it's VVERRRRY sturdy"

Oh, that does make a lot of sense and is very thoughtful of her. We all got aboard it and noticed the space she mentioned on the deck. Wow, there was so much elbow room for everyone to maneuver around. There was even so stairs close to the big pole thing sticking in front. I turned around saw everyone heading in the ship's cabin, oops better catch up. Stepping inside displayed a huge empty room with a big window and 4 build-in beds. Wait, 4 build in beds? That's not good, that's not good at all.

"AH, PERFECT!", Mari said with joy.

"Mari there's only 4 beds, how is that perfect?", Bonnie questioned.

"Now I can finally sleep in a hammock like I alway wanted to", she responded with a smile and fist pump. "Who else wants a hammock?!"

"Me!", Milo shout raising his hand.

She sure does have a positive way of looking at things sometimes.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY!", Mari shouted catching our attention, "We not only have a new awesome ship, but we now have 3 new awesome members!"

Aww, that was so sweet of her to say, it made Milo, Bonnie, and I feeling happy.

"Yyyou know what this calls for?", Mari said trying to contain her excitement,"A…CELEBRATION!", she shouted putting both arms in the air.

She turned around and pointed to the outside saying, "WE'RE HEADED FOR FLOTSAM EVERYBODY!". I got scared and quickly asked if she was going to drive there at unexpected maxed speed, again. Lucky for all of us, she cut me out saying she was going to take it easy for now. The sigh of relief has swept the ship, and that was the beginning on how good the rest of the day was going to be. Mari, Gaspard, and Kobe gathered their belongings. When that was done, Mari put her old ship in its' own bottle. She said she was keeping it for spared parts, that is very smart and handy for future purposes. We set off for Flotsam after Mari took a "brief" check of the ship. And yes I did say that with quotation marks because it took her 3 hours before she was ready to go. I took a nap waiting for her.


	11. Chapter 3-2

I almost forgot how beautiful the sky was after all the things that happened today. I can't believe it's almost the end of the day already. Then again I did take that very refreshing nap, I've used a lot of magic and energy for one day. The skies look sooo lovely when it's the afternoon. A warm golden sun, a comforting orange sky, soft multi-colored clouds, and a soothing gentle breeze. It makes me feeling tried again, hehehe. I stand here observing the view as I rest my arms on the ships corners. All of this is giving me deja vu of the past. It sure feels nice.

"Ahoy there Tara!", Milo said walking over, "Whatcha doing over here?"

"Just looking"

"Oh wow, I see what you mean", he said seeing the view and resting his arms, "This sure takes me back"

Milo told me my parents and him used to sail through days like these, it was always one of his favorite times. He then began to telling more stories about their adventures together with the rest of the crew, how he never regretted one day being with each of them. He even told a story about me when I was a little kid, and how I love running around the ship and wanting to play with every crew member growing up. Iiiii felt embarrassed and giggled at the things he said I did.

"It's been a long time, but it feels great being back in the open again", Milo said wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "It'll be just like old time!"

Poor Milo…I don't have the heart to tell him I…don't remember him. I don't remember the others either, I can't remember even when trying. The only people I can remember are…my parents.

"OKAY GUYS, WE'RE ALMOST THERE!", Mari announced.

We looked over to see a…wwwait, are those dozens of various ships crashed and fixed into one another one?! What? How? Didn't have time to think on that because Mari kicked up the speed.

"Mari?!", Bonnie shouted almost losing her balance.

"Sorry guys, I'm trying to get through these flying fish!", she said trying to steer the ship to safety.

Mari was doing good, and if by good I mean taking sharp turning that are guaranteed to make you fall over. Unfortunately, some caught us even with her driving skills.

"Aw heck NO!", Mari shouted frustrated, "NOT ON THIS SHIP!", she shouted louder this time jumping from where the steering wheel was.

Again, how does she do that without expressing pain?! Gaspard and Kobe bursts out the cabin and got into the fight super quick.

"Alright guys, we've got some fish to fry!", she said in her fighting stance.

There is never a dull moment at all when you're with this girl.


	12. Chapter 3-3

"Mari did we really have to beat up every flying fish on the way here?", Gaspard asked walking off the ship with an arm full of fish.

"YEA, they were trying to bust our ship!", she responded also walking off the ship with an arm full of fish.

"I don't think that's what they were trying to do"

"Oh come on Gaspard, look on the bright side on all this"

For once I actually agree with Mari. We all walked to the a place called "The Black Spot" carrying almost all the flying fish we beaten to a rabbit named One-Eyed Jack.

"Well if it isn't Mari", he greeted happily, "What bring's you and those fish here?"

"I'm here to make a deal with ya Jack", Mari responded sounding confident.

"Okay then, I'm all ears", he said resting his arm on the corners.

"You'll give you all this fish we have for free", she said lending the fish to him, "In exchange, YOU give us all some FREE meals", she said putting them back.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy in the head lass!", One-Eyed Jack said in serious shock.

"Don't worry your other eye buddy", she said reassuringly, "We have extra fish at my ship aannnnd we'll pay for the drinks", she offered with a smart smile.

"Hmmmmm…alllright, BUT you're paying extra for the drinks", he said after snatching his head then crossing his arms.

"Aaahhh, Deal!"

Goods thing too, our arms were going to fall off our bodies if we kept this up. And most of all, I…AM…SSSSTARVING! I haven't eaten ANYTHING since I left home, I'll lose myself if I don't eat SOON! *SIGN* We fffiiinnnally sat down and rest after giving the fish to the chef across the bar, running to the ship to get the extras, and running back to the chef, and THEN heading into the Black Spot again. Now comes the teeeedious part, waiting…for…the food… to be ready.

"Tara?", Milo said sounding worrying, "Are you alright?"

My stomach responded for me with a biiiiig growl, I can feel it eating me alive. He soon left me alone after I nodded. Trying to stay calm, it's so…difficult…uuuuuuuuuhhhhhh…

"Tara…Tara…TARA!"

My head jolted right into Mari's forehead after that unexpected shocking loudness and being shaken like crazy, my goodness my head hurts!

"UUUUHHHHHH!", Mari groaned covering her forehead.

"Mari, ooowww!", I shouted in pain holding my head, "I'm so so so sorry, what happened?!"

"Well first, you fell asleep for quite while", Gaspard responded walking over to us.

"Yea, then food was ready and Mari tried to wake you up", Bonnie also responded.

The only things I heard were food and echoes pain in my head, my body is shaking from standing up too quickly. I reeeaaaalllyy need to eeeeeat. My stomach complained with an even bigger growl than before.

"Man Tara, I didn't know you were THAT hungry", Mari said rubbing her forehead. "You forget to eat or something?

"Does my stomach…not tell you…otherwise?", I whimpered after collapsing back to my chair and laying on the table.

She didn't say anything else, she just put my food right in front of me. As for me…

"Whoa girl slow down, there's more where that came from", Mari suggested still rubbing her forehead.

I didn't hear a word she said, was too busy stuff my face with this DELICIOUS food. Oh my gosh it was soooo good, so so good. It is possible for food to take THIS good?! I don't know, I couldn't stop eating it! Even though I was eating fast, I still ate properly despite me eating more than I could chew. Oh boy, speaking of which I need a drink. I need one…NOW! Kobe kindly pasted one and I globed the ENTIRE thing up, finally caught my breathe after all that eating and drinking.

"Ahahaha dang girl!", Mari laughing patting my back roughly, "You know how drink!"

"PHEW…oh sorry, I didn't mean to make a scene"

"It's cool, never thought someone like you could do all that"

"Yea, with so much that was happening I forgot to eat", I said feeling embarrassed holding my cup.

"WHOA, no wonder!", she said in shock looking at me, "How did that happen?!"

I told her about my battle in Skull Mountain and how I met Bonnie Ann today. She brought her chair close to me and leaned in close, she really wanted to hear every single detail. So yea it went from leaving home to meeting Captain Avery to stopping cut throats to stopping a curse and…wow, so much has realllly happened now that think about it again. I looked at Mari and saw her completely astonished with eyes wide open and her holding face while resting her elbows on the table. Wow. I continued with Bonnie, Sheriff Shepherd, I fighting against both the troggies and cut throats, then had the shrine gate sealed.

"Hehehe", Mari giggled.

"What?"

"I guess you had to…seal the deal?", she said smirking and making quotation marks with her hands.

"Oh my goodness! Hahahaha!"

"You gotta admit, that was a good one eehh?" she said nudging my arm.

"Haha who hahaha…says that?!"

"This girl!", she said with a big smile pointing to herself.

Mari continued to say more silly and corny puns.

"Please stop hahahaha…I can't breathe!"


	13. Chapter 3-4

"Nooo No NO NO, AAAW MAN!", Mari shouted after losing a game.

"Oh you were so close to beat that", I said feeling bad for her.

"Yea these games can be tough…AND ADDICTING! I'm playing again!"

"Mari you over played your limit of chances with those games", One-Eyed Jack said from bar stand cleaning a glass.

"Well DANG", she pouted crossing her arms.

"How many time can you play?"

"Ten"

"Just ten?"

"Yup, anymore and Jack will run out of business", she said pointing with her thumb, "Oh I just remembered, I can speak with Milo in private?"

"Sure ummm why?"

"Juuuust…because!", she said leaning close to me with a biiig smile.

For some strange reason I could not say not to that face, I raised my eyebrows and just nod. And just like that she and Milo walked outside, what is so important that it had to be private? I'm so eager to check and say, but I was stop by Gaspard and Bonnie calling for me.

"So Tara, are you enjoying the party?", Gaspard asked happily.

"Yes, I sure am"

"Same here, I didn't think I'd have this much fun in one day", Bonnie agreed holding here cup.

"Meraviglioso! Glad to hear that!", he cheered.

"Wow Gaspard, I didn't know you could be so chipper", I said sitting down next to Bonnie.

"Why thank you", he thanked, "I wish our days were always like this", he said taking a drink.

"Hehehe, I'm pretty sure they always are", I said resting my arms on the table.

"No, not always", Gaspard said after he finished his drink, "You see…This whole Piracy thing, isn't what I alway did"

All of sudden the happy vibe filling the room just…disappeared, "Gaspard did…something happen?"

All was quite and still. No one known what to say, that was until Gaspard broke the silence and started tell us about what happened. How he was enlisted in the Valencian Navy then close on the path to become an officer. But when the Napoleguin came to power, their navies utterly smashed the Valencian forces despite their superior numbers and firepower at the Battle of Taliferro. He lost everything in the battle and was drifted into his family's other penchant.

"My goodness…I'm so sorry", I apologized deeply.

"It's okay Tara", he said looking at his cup, "I've moved on from that past, even if it's sad looking back it"

Kobe patted Gaspard on the back then gave him a respectful nod, that made him feel better. Never thought something like this could happen for him, I'm too afraid to ask Kobe and Bonnie about their past as well. Makes me sad thinking about it, even thinking about…oh man headache. I soon shook that off. Hmm… now that I think about, Milo and Mari haven't return yet. This serious concern me now, I grabbed my staff and walking outside with a pretty serious look on my face. I sure hope nothing has happen to them. Exiting the Black Spot, I looked around seeing if they were anywhere in sight in this dark night. Well what do you know, they were right across from the tavern. I…was…so relieved! I saw Milo sitting down of the floor while looking at Mari put both of her arms in the air, I think she might be stretching after sitting down for too long.

"Hey you too", I said walking over to them waving.

"TARA!", Mari shouted running to me, "Just the girl I want to see!"

"Hehe what happened out here?"

"No time for that, I got something wwwaaaaaay better!", she said excited holding my arms.

"Ooooookay?", I said with a confused smile.

"Come on!", she said pulling me back to place to the tavern.

Okay I am very very confuse and Milo is seeing this like it was normal, what is going on right now? We all walked in and just like that, the quiet vibe was destroyed by Mari's happy energetic vibe. Phew good.

"Alright everyone listen, I have some VERY important to say!", Mari said placing her fist on her chest.

"This odd a be good", Bonnie said.

"Ahm, Tara you have showed us all how you are in heat of battle", she said looking at me, "Calm in the situation, very smart and quick at coming up with a plan, and observed everything around you"

"Oh Mari, iiiit wass nothing", she said shyly rubbing my cheek.

"No Tara, it was amazing!", she complemented, "That is why, if you want, YOU should be our new captain!"

"Eeeexccccuse me!"

"I mean, well I think that…you're more cut out for than I am", she said nervously looking away scratching her head, "I'm only good at fly ships and…beating up stuff, you know?"

"…Mari"

"Yyyyea? Hehe…he"

"You're asking me to be your new leader?"

"Mmmmmmmm…yes", she said with a nervous nod.

"…Okay I'll do it, however, I want you to stay captain", I said standing up.

"What?! I CAN?!", She said surprised.

"Yes, you are very passionate about both flying and fighting", I told her, "I don't think I should take that away from you Mari, YOU should stay the captain"

The best word to describe Mari right now is: Extremely Ecstatic. Why do I say? Because she is screaming very joyful jumping up and down very fast, and is now hugging me like before THIS time shouting "I LOVE YOU!" over and over and over. Never…in my life, have I seen someone THIS happy. There are so many things I can say about this, but there was only one thing that came to mind: I'm so happy with her.

"ALLLLRIGHT!", Mari shouted holding her drink, "TO TARA, OUR NEW LEADER!", She shouted holding her drink up high.

"TO TARA", Everyone shouted together clashing their drinks together.

Aaaawwww this is really really sweet! However, one question still remains: How is Mari not tired already?


	14. Chapter 4-1

Mari

40 minutes ago…

"Hey Milo, I wanna have a word with ya one on one", I said pointing to him and I, "Mind following me outside?", I said pointing to the door with my thumb.

He gladly agreed and walked out the bar with me, that was easy. Oh wow this night sky is awesome, look at all those stars! Although it's a little chill out here, but hey I'm wearing coat soo I'm cool. Hehe, more puns.

"Well Mari, what word did you want to have with me?", Milo asked.

"Oh yea, so you and Tara both on a Sailing Nova right?" I asked.

"Aw man, it's been years", he said crossing his arms, looking down, and tapping his foot.

"Great! Tell me what it was like!", she said leaning closer to him.

"I…don't know where to start", he said scratching his head.

"Well, how about how you got on it?"

He took a nod to that, had us both sitting on the outside floor because this was going to be a looong story. Okay first he started with him and his family being in Scrimshaw then deciding to hit the sky when he became a teenager. Alright, alright off to a good started. Then after some hustle and bustle, Milo was picked up by Tara's parents who invited him to their crew. Oooooh boy, here comes the good stuff, I scudded closer to Milo to get every…single…detail! There he was, on the Sailing Nova, one of the biggest and liveliest ships to ever sailed the seven skies. Wood like silver, sails like silk, weapons you could only dream of having, and crew was nice, but tough as nails.

"Wow was it like sailing through the skies Milo!", I asked inspired.

"Like you were skies and wind itself", Milo said slowly waves his hand in the air.

"Whooooa I wish I could have been on there"

"Be happy that you weren't"

"What?! I mean it would be just, awesome!", I said standing up. "Who wouldn't want to be on that ship?!", I said getting super excited looking at the stars.

"…."

"…Milo?", I said turning around.

Suddenly Milo's hand was on his face, he was…crying…

"Milo are you alright?", she asked kneeling towards him.

"Sorry, it's just…" he said sobbing.

"Whoa whoa whoa buddy, I didn't mean to make you cry", I apologized patting his back.

He pulled himself together and wipe the tears away from his eye, Milo started to tell me why he started crying. It was just another day, everyone was getting their rest after a hard working day. Night soon hit and out of no where, a huge unseen storm attack them all over. They couldn't see anything besides the thick black storm clouds, lightning that was brewing and rain that soaked them, they were all seriously trap. The more Milo described the storm and the struggle, the more it made me…scared. I've learned about a couple of storms, but this, this I don't know about. I brought my attention back to his story, it was getting worse the more he told it. Their ship were being abused by the harsh winds, the rain drowned each deck, and the lightning was cause tears and fires on the ship and sails. But that wasn't the worst part, how it ended, sent shivers down my spines and made my heart skip a beat. The storm kept getting worse and worse until, a massive and powerful lightning bolt shattered the entire ship in two. Many lives fell into the skies below while the other struggled to stay aboard the remaining pieces of the Sailing Nova. Milo and some survivors manage to find some life boats and save some who were still alive. As they rowed away, all they could do was watch their beloved vessel be consumed and disappear into the dark merciless storm.

"….What…happened to…Tara?", I asked hesitating.

"…We….we couldn't save her", Milo sobbed curling up, "We only heard her voice when we nearly got out", he cried with guilt.

Does that mean…Tara was…oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. That's why she was so pale and dizzy. It wasn't just a bad memory, it's a traumatizing nightmare!

"Milo, what about her parents?!"

"No where to be seen", he sobbed shaking his head.

Oh man…this almost like…I grip my hat trying to hold my tears in. I am seriously shaking in my boots right now just thinking about how it looked, and how Tara…must a have…felt. I couldn't…hold my tears…just…thinking about…it.

"But…it's okay now", Milo said wiping his tears away, "Tara is alive and well! And now I can do the right thing by keeping her alive and being by her side!"

"…Yea…", I said wiping my tears then giving up, "And you know what?! We are SO GOING TO FIND HER PARENTS!", I shouted with confidence putting my arms in the air.

"Hey you too", Tara said walking over to us waving.

"TARA!", I shouted running to her, "Just the girl I want to see!"


	15. Chapter 4-2

Alright, time to start the day! Hat, check! Coat, check! Annnnnddaa oh right, weapon is super check! I head straight outside and was greeted by the early morning sky, GOOD MMMMORNING TO YOU TOO SKY! Alright enough lolly gagging, time to start looking for some hints on Tara's parent's whereabout! OFF I GO!

An hour later…

Grrr, nothing but legends and old stories. Walking back to the ship pouting and crossing my arms, I kept thinking about other places to look.

"Mari?", Tara said turning around, "There you are, how long have you been gone?"

"Since the early morning", I said shrugging.

"Wow that'sss, very early", she said a little surprised, "Wait, what's wrong?"

"Eeeh, didn't find anything about your parents here", I pouted looking the other direction.

"Oh, I see", she said sounding a little sad, "Okay then, better look some where else then. But…where?", she said calmly tapping her head.

"I'm thinking Skull Island"

"Oh yea, I've only asked two people there", she said then tap your staff on the floors.

Okay it's Skull Island then, better get to that wheel and start steering. Tara asked if we should wake the others up, buuuut I said not to 'cause I'm pretty sure they're still tired from last night. Now that I think about, how was Tara able to wake up before the others? Oh right she fell asleep in the Black Spot, ow. There is no way I'm going to think about last night's headache, I am going to drive us right to Skull Island. Ah the air is nice today, that'll makes steering a whole lot easier. Let's hope finding some hints, clues, or answers will be easy too.

"Good we're here, where to start?", I said getting off the ship with Tara.

"I've already asked the tavern owner and Captain Avery", Tara said.

"Alright, time to look every where else", I said clapping my hands.

Luckily for us the others woke up, man took them long enough. Nothing like a good walk to wake them up, they complained somewhat. We've asked very last person and animal about anything relating to Tara's parents. When we were done, we check the other islands in the Skull Island Skyway. Then after that we check the rest of the Flotsam Skyways. And guess what we found? No seriously guess what happened, I'll give you a minute…you done?

If you guess right, then yes WE FOUND ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Not a single trace of anything in these skies. Now for the others who thought otherwise, what the heck were YOU thinking?

"Uuuuuughhh!", I complained laying on the wheel as it moved me side to side.

"Sulking won't get you anywhere Mari!", Gaspard shouted across the ship.

"You think I don't know that?!"

Man Gaspard can be naggy when he wants to be. Anywhere enough about me what about Tara? I pulled myself off the wheel to see what she what was doing, she sitting on the stern castle stairs with her thinking face showing. If anyone is wondering what the heck a stern castle, it's pretty much the front of the ship where the pole is "sticking" out hehe *SIGH*. Welp only one more sky to go, the Tradewinds Skyway is our only hope of well ANYTHING! I doubt Scrimshaw would have something, I'll save that one from last. The next place to look is…Puerto Mico, greeeaaaaat. Ugh!

"Okay guys watch your step", I suggested walking off the ship and on to the docks.

"Oh wow, this dock is super small", Bonnie said surprised stepping on to the docks.

"Yea because Puerto Mico is populated by…", I said pointing my hand and putting my other hand of my hips.

"Mmmonkeys?", Bonnie said surprised yet again.

"They prefer the term Monquistans", I whispered to her hiding my mouth behind my hand.

"Aaww, they're pretty cute", Tara said innocently.

"Don't let that deceive you Tara, a lot of these guys are soo…what's the word?", I questioned snapping my finger.

"I think it was, Snobby", Kobe said.

"Thank you Kobe!"


	16. Chapter 4-3

"Iiii'm sorry…tall one, I do not know this couple you speak of", a Monquistan apologized looks a bit disturbed.

"Alright, thanks", I said getting up again.

MAN with all this kneeling I'm doing, my legs are going to drop dead. I would sit on one of the benched here, if only they weren't so SMALL geeez. Kobe, Bonnie, and I sat on the only thing that our butts can handle, the stairs. I'm pretty sure all of us are tried like crrraaaazzzy, and bored as heeeeecccckkkk uuuuggghhhhh!

"Mari, are you alright?", Tara asked looking pretty confused.

"Don't mind her, she gets like this when she's very bored and irritated", Gaspard said.

I was too fed up to think of a call back for that, I feel like my dyyyyyying over here!

"Gaspard, Milo, and I are going to check the cathedral, will you everyone be okay sitting here while we-"

"Yea, yea we'll be good", Bonnie interrupted waving her hand.

Kobe and I just nodded, with that they were off to the cathedral. I never thought that aaalll this boredom would make me tired. Sure enough I went to the top of the stairs, sat on the ground, laid my back Kobe's, put my hat over my face, and NAPPED! Heee didn't mind.

47 minutes later…

"…Mari…Mariiiiiii"

"Huh…what, huh?", I said waking up sounding dazed.

"You woke believe this", she said looking happy, "We found a way to find my parents!", she said with excitement.

"WHAT?!", I shouted jolting up, "This…is awesome-WHOA WHOA!" I shouted almost falling over.

"Are you okay Mari?!", Tara asked holding me up.

"Yea…just stood up to quick, Hahah!"

"Heeheehee, okay then!", she giggled happily, "Anything, the place we're looking for is called the Cave of Voices"

"Sweet, where is it?", Bonnie asked looking at us from her back.

"It's in a place called the umm….", Milo hesitated.

"What, what is it?" I asked with a shrug.

"It's called the Isle of Doom", Gaspard answered.

"Oooh wooow Isle of Doom, wonder where they got THAT name?", I said sarcastically.

"It was named after a Monquistan, Baron Ferdinand von Doom", Tara answered.

I don't think she got my sarcasm, but hey whatever we got something! Let's go, let's go go go go go! Finally something good happened today, time to sail to this ummm…Isle of Doom hmm. Now that I think about it thhhat STILL doesn't sound good, wonder what that place has to offer? And what do you know, it wasn't too far from Puerto Mico at all. It was like a 20 to 30 minute ride to it, good we're not wasting anymore of the day.

"Wait a minute guys, I have to bottle my ship", I said halting the group.

Okay now that that's done, time to head in beat up anything in our way. Hehehe finally, SOME ACTION! After walking through the cave entrance, we saw what was a beautiful look jungle. Huge amounts of space, luscious plant life, a great waterfall, and… Monquistan? What are they doing here?


	17. Chapter 4-4

"Thank the saint you guys has arrived!", a Monquistan said with great relieved, "We've been so long without good food, we were about to eat our clothes!"

"Whoa buddy, calm down there", I said, "What's going on out here?"

"Oh where are my manners?", he said clearing his throat, "My name is Foreman Salazar, Welcome to the Isle of Doom"

We all said our introductions then asked what the problem was, iiiit wasn't good. Like he said his group is running out of food and fresh water, then mentioned some of the bodyguards went into the Dark Jungle and never came out. What makes matters worst, their water mole group started rebelling against them without a reason. This makes Tara seriously worried, I can see it on her face. When Foreman here finished his speech, Tara called us for a group meeting.

"Okay, I know we came here to find some answers to my parents", she said crossing her arm, "But we just can't leave these guys to suffer like this, we have to help them"

"I hear ya girl, however, there is too much going one here", I said to her.

"Mari's right", Bonnie said, "We got monkeys to help, then there's the water mole rebellion, and then we got to find that cave"

"That is why we are going, to split up", Tara said unfolding her arms.

"What?!", Milo said shocked.

"We'll cover more close ground if we split into teams of three, three will stay to help and the other three will go search"

Everyone had a moment to think about their thoughts of this idea. I pointed out it was a good thing to try, this place is waaaay too big and we won't get anywhere if we focus on one thing at a time. With that said, the agreement was made and Tara decided on who was going to be in the groups.

"Garpard and Kobe, I need you guys to come with me to the Dark Jungle", Tara said.

"What?!", Milo spoke up, "But Tara, why can't I go with you?", he asked concerned.

"Milo listen me", Tara said holding his hand", These monquistans need food and help, FAST. You, Mari, and Bonnie are the fasts in this crew, that is why you have to stay with them"

"Mmmm, are you sure about this?" He said sadly kneeling to her height.

"Don't worry Milo, Gaspard and Kobe will be by my side", she said.

"…Okay, I'll trust you", he said hugging her, "Please, look after her well and make sure she doesn't get hurt", he said to Gaspard and Kobe after his hug.

"You have our word", Kobe said placing his fist of his chest.

"We'll do our very best Milo!" Gaspard said to Milo, "Make sure you look after Mari for us"

"Gaspard I am not a baby"

"No, but you know how to start trouble", he said back.

"HEY, I do NOT!"

"Please you two, this isn't the time", Tara separating us.

"Hmph, fine", I pouted folding my arms looking elsewhere.

Geez Gaspard can't be such a pain when he wants to be, always nag nag nagging. What does he think is, my dad? Mmmmm, I don't want to think about that right now. They both went off to that jungle the monkey told us about, I look to Milo and he was super worried and sad watching Tara go. Poor Milo.

"Come on bud, lighten up", I said patting his back, "Tara is a way tougher girl than you think!", I said with a wink.

He gave me a simple nod, but he was still worried sick. Man, I've gotta distract this guy. So I went up to Foreman and asked what we three could do for his kind. They were simple enough request: collect some food, care for the injured, and rebuild some tents. Great, this will keep him busy as long as he's not taking care of the injured.

"Alright Milo buddy, I need you find as much food as possible"

"Okay!"

"Whoa hey hey, hold up!", I shouted grabbing Milo, "No going after Tara! I'm serious Milo", I said pointing.

He whined and gave me the puppy dog expression, dude…really? Milo admitted defeat and starts walking off looking for food. He better not go after her, we need all the help we could get in this crazy jungle.

3 hours later…

PHEW I need a break, in fact we ALL need to break from all this work. Oooh luckily for us Milo is finding good food, I was getting hungry from this workout. Wow, who knew Bonnie was good with treating wounds? And what do you know, the monkeys found a way to convert the water here to clean drinking water. Double good!

"Thank you for all the help you three", Foreman said walking over to us, "If you can there is one more thing we ask of you"

"Alright Foreman, what you got for us?", I said eating some fruit Milo found.

"We need you to punish the rebels and Haku, their leader, in ruined temple", he said pointing to it.

"…Alllrighty then," I said with a wide eyed expression, "Hey, you guys up are some action?", I asked Bonnie and Milo standing up.

They agreed for some, good cause I was getting a little bored being here anyway. Now this should sound simple enough: stop a bunch of mole water from cause an even serious ruckus. Oooooooh…that…is a llllot…of waters moles. Well…I sure hope Tara is having an easier time right now.


	18. Chapter 5-1

Tara

3 hours and 30 minutes ago…

Finally…we manage to get pass those water moles, they were a hassle. Why were there some many of them, I'll never know. What matters is that we made it here alive and in one piece, now we just need to get through this jungle. Wow they were not kidding when they said dark, it's pretty tough to see here. Judging by the clouds, it shows no choice of the sky ever showing soon. Might as well continue our- oh my…what is going on here? What is with this weird feeling in the atmosphere? Why are there troggies running around? Why are the trees moving on their own?! Oh boy! There is waaaay too much stuff happening right now and we just got here, oooh where to start?

"LOOK OUT!", Gaspard shouted.

Our eyes caught the sight of a troggies ambush from the still trees above, why are they attacking us? Sadly we couldn't talk our way what of this, we had to fight. Gaspard and Kobe sprung into attack the moment I gave them a command, I did my best using the spells need for battle. I was amazed to see Kobe's fighting style, it's unlike anything I've ever seen. And Gaspard's strength is superb, wielding and swinging that battle axe without any fatigue. With our skills, the troggies fell one by one and ended up retreating deep within the jungle.

"PHEW, that was close", Gaspard said wiping his head then putting his hat back on.

"I'll say", I said adjusting my sleeves, "Come on, let's see if we could-", I paused feeling something wet on my head.

"Oh it's starting to rain", Gaspard said looking up and holding his hand out.

Rain…why did it have to rain now? It'll be okay it's just a little drizzle, I can't let this stop me now. We moved forward through the jungle as dark as it might be for any clues of both the monquistans and the cave of voices. So far nothing, but the trees we are trying to avoid. There are also weapons scattered around the area, why are there so many? I could think about it, but it's hard to focus when this rain is getting…heavier.

"Guys look! The outpost… it's gone!", Gaspard said pointing to the destroyed outpost.

Oh no, I hope we're not late! Gaspard, Kobe, and I did our best searching for any sign of the… survivors. It's…raining…too much…

"Look over here, I've found something!", Kobe shouted.

It's…getting harder to see…harder to…breathe. I can't feel…my legs, I fell due to the numbness. Th-thunder? My whole body is shaking from the sound. I tried to stop it, but I can't control it. No, no no no. Please not now, not NOW!

"Tara?", Gaspard called out.

It's too much, it's getting too dark. Please stop, please stop raining… please stop thundering…please…

"TARA!", both Gaspard and Kobe shouted running towards me.

Gasp…ard…Kobe…please help me… I'm…I'm scared.

"TARA, TARA WHAT IS WRONG?!", Kobe shouted holding my shoulders.

"Please Tara speak to us!", Gaspard shouted.

Their voices…are…getting…harder…to…hear….

"TARA PLEASE ANSWER! TARA?! TARAAAAAAA!"

…


	19. Chapter 5-2

…

…

*ECHOS*…Mmmm…what is…that sound? My…vision is…very blurry, I don't know where I am. I slowly tilted my head to the right, I…still couldn't make out what I was seeing. So I turned left and saw someone sitting next to me on their kneels. Wait…is that?

"K-Kobe…?", I said softly and slowly.

When I recognized who it was, my vision slowly started coming back. Kobe looks surprised, very surprised. He shouted for Gaspard when he heard me call him, his voice… echoed a bit.

"Tara, Tara can you hear me?!", Gaspard said super worried.

"G-Gaspard?"

"Oh thank the heavens, you're okay", he said sitting down with strong relief.

"What happened to me?", I said feeling my face, "Where…are we exactly?"

"We're in a cave where the survivors took refuge", Gaspard explained, "We brought you here after you collapsed"

Collapsed? Oh no now I remember what happened, they must have been worried sick by that. I feel so bad now. After apologizing to them both for what happened, I began telling them why it happened. I told them…due to a horrible accident that happened to me years ago, heavy rain and thunder… paralyzes me. They didn't asked why, I can see they were too afraid too after seeing what happening to me outside. *Sigh* It seems I can't get up, my mind is still taking its time to work. Thankfully Kobe kindly hoisted me up enough for me to sit up properly, now I have a better view of this cave we are in.

"Ah I see you have finally awaken", said an armored Monquistans walking up to us, "Let's me introduce myself, I am Romas"

"Greetings", I said softly.

"Good you are recovering well I see, we were worried the troggies toxins might have gotten to you"

"The troggies here are poisonous?", I asked concerned.

"Yes, but that's the least of our problems", he said troubled, "Criado has not returned when he went to search a way pass the bees"

"How long has it been?", Gaspard asked.

"Too long to count", Romas said shaking his head.

"This isn't good, we have to go see if he's…okay", I said trying to get up.

"Tara you should not move, you still have to regain your strength", Kobe said sitting me down.

He's right, I can't work in this condition. As much as hate to do this, I have to let them go find Criado without me. I asked Romas kindly if he could going with Gaspard and Kobe while I watch the remaining members here. He quickly agree to the task. Before they went out, I gave Gaspard, Kobe, and even Romas a hug and told them all to be careful out. Romas didn't know what to make of it, all I did was smile. What they all didn't know, was that I casted my Juju spell on them both with the hug I gave. *Breathes* Deep breaths Tara, concentrate, I can keep this up, I know I can…*Breathes*

2 hours laters…

"Pfft…Pffft…Pfft…", I panted holding my chest.

"Quickly! Get this girl some water!", one of the Monquistans shouted.

Please guys…I…don't know how long I can…keep…this up! I was given water, but that won't help me. I can't stop this now this spell now, I have to help…sssome way.

"AH!", I shouted feeling a sharp pain in the head.

"What's wrong?! What do we do?!", one of the Monquistans shouted looking around.

Holding my head is not making this better either. I know I shouldn't be using this spell for too long, but I have to. I can't lose them both!

"Everyone, we have returned!", a new voice said from the entrance.

"TARA!", Gaspard shouted running towards me dropping his weapon.

"Pfft, you're…baack", I said falling backwards onto the folded blanket.

"Tara, tara it was you wasn't it?!", he said shaking me. "You were the one enchanting us, weren't you?!"

"S…sorry, I just…wanted to help", I said trying to keep my eyes open.

"Tara you have to stop to this reckless act!", Kobe said holding my upper body up, "You shouldn't risk your life trying to save everyone, you must worry about yourself more!"

He's…right ow, if I keep this up I'll only make things worst for myself and the others.

"I'm sorry…really I am", I said feeling sad, "I was afraid of losing you guys", I said tearing up.

"You won't be losing us no time soon", Gaspard said holding my hands, "We're tougher than you think", he said winking.

"He…heehee, that'sss good…", I said before blacking out in Kobe's arms.


	20. Chapter 5-3

An hour later…

"Does everybody have everything?", I asked looking around.

Everyone in the cave nod in my question, all except for Romas, I wonder when he might be back? Oh there he is, walking back into the cave. He told us the rain outside has stop, that…is very good news to hear right now. Out of the blue, I had just remembered what we come here to find, the Cave of Voices, so I quickly asked if the Monquistans if they have any clue of it location.

"We are not so sure where that is, but we might know where it could be", one of them said, "Try looking in the Ancient Ruin, it's straight head from the destroyed outpost"

"Here, you will need this", Criado said handing us three bottles with strange liquid, "These will help you get pass the bees"

"Thank you, okay guys we best be off", I said to Gaspard and Kobe.

"Tara are you sure you'll be alright?", Gaspard asked concerned.

I told him I'll be fine thanks to the rest I got, there was no need to worry know that the rain had stop. Suddenly without any warning, Kobe picks me up.

"Kobe…I'm fine, really I am"

"Mmmmmmm….", he said with a serious glare.

This is… ttthe most dead serious looks I've ever seen, he was not going to take no for an answer. So I let him carry me to the Ruins. Out the cave and into the darkness yet again we travel to our destination. There was sooo much humidity in the air it was almost hard to breathe. These two on the other hand seem to be fine, what kind of train have they been forward? What a minute…this feeling again?

"Guys wait!"

"What is it Tara?", Gaspard asked.

"There's…something over there, calling for help", I said pointing with my staff.

"You sure you want to do that Tara?", Gaspard asked concerned, "We have to get out of here before the rain comes back"

"Yes you're right Gaspard, but something about the magic here is unsettling", I agreed with a serious thinking face, "But I fear it'll get wrong if it continues, which mean it'll get worse for us and anyone here"

They took a moment to think…they agreed to help, but they were going to make this quick. I am so glad they agreed, I won't let them down. With my directions, we traveled to source of the problem. This area is awful the more we saw passing through. The trees, their bark and leave are turning black and roting little by little. My goodness what could have cause all of this?

"Stop this is the spot!"

"Buuut I don't see anything?", Gaspard said looking around.

"Mm!", Kobe said turning around.

"Whoa! Kobe what is- Oh!", I said straightening my hat.

A huge tree slowly started moving, coming to live. We saw arms moving, a head forming, and then a face appearing before us. Amazing!

"Who…are you?" I asked astounded.

"I am called Old Banyon, hear my plea", he begged.

We all agreed to listen.

"I speak for the trees. The jungle needs your help, a dark curse plagues the Saplings", he said with sadness, "They no longer live in peace with their fellow creatures"

That explains everything happening in this jungle, but the question reminds: Who is causing it?

"To cure the jungle I need Leaves from the Cursed saplings-but it is forbidden that any tree should strike another", He told us, "And so, rootless ones, with sadness in my roots I must ask you to go to battle against my kin. Will you do this favor for me?"

"Okay, then", I agreed without hesitation.

"Wha?", Gaspard questioned.

Don't worry, I know just what to do"

They took my word for it and we traveled to the area where the saplings were, but we kept our distances from them so they don't see us. Though in my opinion they didn't look like saplings. There were a dozen of them, this curse feels like it's half way to its completion. I asked Kobe to put me ground, but he gave me the same glare from before. Looks like I'm doing this spell in his arms. I raised my staff in the air and called upon spirits of the wind, then a strong gust of wind and energy spun around Kobe and I. I quickly pointed my staff to the saplings, the air stirs around them collecting many leaves before knocked them to the ground. Bringing my staff to the air, the leaf filled wind traveled back to us. This time I stop the spell freeing the spirits, The corrupted leaves above us fall one after another. Now Kobe and Gaspard are astounded by what they saw, glad to know they liked my display. Getting back to his senses, Gaspard asked Kobe to hold his axe as he collected as much leaves as his arms could. Now it's time to run back to Banyon. He was surprised to see us with many leaves. I soon explained what I did and how I had no intention of hurting his kin. He was grateful for the deed I have done, but then was alarmed by the leaves we brought.

"These leaves are cold and brittle. I can feel the dark magic surging through them. But it is not too late."

Thank goodness, there's still a chance. Banyon starts tell us how the Old Ones built the Stone Mountains, raising the Jungle long ago and their spells sustain them. There were magic jars that anchors of their spells, the reason they come alive and move. The ones who are the cause of the enchantments' weakening were the Unliving Men he called Armada. Kobe and Gaspard jolted hearing the name, now there's angry in their eyes. Who are the Armada? Banyon then instructed us to go to their camp in the Ancient Ruins, smash the Corrupted Jars, and take an Intact Magic Jar. Once we finished that we had to seal the sapling leaves in the Intact Jar, and take it into the tunnels under the Stone Mountain on the Fern-covered Altar the curse will break.

"Oh good, we'll make our way there", I said.

Gaspard and Kobe knew where the Ruins might be, so we head straight for that location. They both stop and I see why, there's a huge swarm of bees blocking the way. Good thing Criado gave us the antidote for this, we all took a little dose and…oh gosh it was bad!

"Yyyuck…I'd rather take the bees", Gaspard complained.

I feel more sorry for the others who have to drink to rest of this horrible stuff, but at least it works. Now I have to ask myself something here: why does almost everything here have a tunnel leading to another place? I'm starting to feel sorry for mountains now.


	21. Chapter 5-4

Whoa that's a lot of light, neatly blinded me the closer we went to it. I opened my eyes and saw the light was the sun. To see the big blue sky after hours of dark, eerie, claustrophobic clouds was a breath of fresh air. And what do you know, it hasn't rained here at all and there's even a life fountain here. With that Kobe put me down for me to finally stretch my legs, oh boy…it feels good to stand again. While regaining our strength and stamina at the fountain, we caught a glimpse of something or someone walk by from very far away. They look…soldiers. I look to Gaspard and Kobe, they made the same face after they heard the name Armada. That must be them. Although I don't know any about them, they must have done something bad to make these two furious. I'll have to learn about them later, we have to get those jars. Stealth will be the main objective here, however, both Gaspard and Kobe won't be able to get by undetected. This place is too big with very little hiding spot. I have an idea!

"Guys", I said.

"What is it Tara?", Gaspard asked.

"I need your permission to go in alone"

"What?", he question.

"I know a way to sneak by without getting caught, but again I need your permission first"

They needed me to explain the ways of getting by undetected, I think it's best if I saw them. With both hands holding the staff I whispered to the spirits yet again, this time asking them to give me the power of invisibility. And just like that, I disappeared right in front of Kobe and Gaspard's eyes. They sort of freak out. Good thing they heard my voice, otherwise those Armada would have heard them. With the display shown to Gaspard and Kobe, they were okay with me going out as long as I don't get caught. Kind of hard to catch something that is invisible, but okay. Jokes aside I went out to find and destroy every single corrupted jar I could find. The plan is going smoothly without losing too much time, all I need to do is find the intact jar and being on my way. Where is it, where is it- aha! Found it! Good news is I found the jar, however, the bad is there are Armada around it.

"Well this a problem, what now?", I told to myself.

Then was a sudden call for all the Armada coming from the middle of the jungle, they all responded to it. Perfect! Taking the jar I asked the spirit t make it invisible too, they hear my words. I would head back,…but I curious about what they're up to. I guess it couldn't hurt to listen to what they're up to. I slowly moved in and found a spot good enough for me to hear, I was surprised to see so many of them. They were all the same height, wore very similar uniforms, and they all wore white puppet mask. I wonder what their faces look like? Oh one of them is about to speak.

"There will be a change of plans", one of the Armada soldiers said, "Half of front division will move into the temple for addition backup, the other half stays here"

Well that's not good, in fact that is really bad now that they're going into the temple. Better go back to Kobe and Gaspard, I'm sure they want to hear this. When I arrived they were super relieved to see me back unharmed, I felt the same way seeing them safe and out of sight. After telling the unfortunate news, Kobe and Gaspard came to a agreement to go back the camp to get the rest of the group and some backup ourselves. I couldn't agree more.

"Okay guys collect as much life water as you can", I said to them. "There's one more thing have to do first".

"What is it?", Gaspard asked.

"I'm going to give this jar to Banyon for safe keeping"

With that they agreed while collecting water in their canteens, but before head back into the jungles, Kobe picked me up…again. Oh boy, this song and dance is still having. Whatever, we headed back to Banyon just like I asked giving him the jar and promising him we will be back. He gave us his full trust and there was no way we were going to let him down. Once again it felt great to be in the sun's warm presence again, and being on the ground. The Monquistans we help were happy to see us arrived back in one piece. The camp is looking better than when we first arrived, I'm glad there's doing okay.

"Hey where are the others?", Gaspard asked looking around.

"If you're wondering where your friend are, they went into the flooded tunnels over there", Foreman said pointing to stone building by the waterfall.

"Oh my, how long have they been in there?", I asked worried.

"I don't know, eeh hours maybe?", he shrugged.

"Oh boy, I really hope they are okay in there"


	22. Chapter 6-1

Hours ago in the Flooded Tunnels…

"DIE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WATER FILLED SCUM BALLON!", I shouted striking the final blow.

So you can already guess where we are, and we are NOT happy at all about this. It's cool, it's damp, it's dim, and flooded with more enemies than water. A couple minutes ago we ran into a monkey named Alberto asking us to look for a dude called Roberto, okay that didn't sound so bad. That was UNTIL we got farther in these dang tunnels we experienced some SERIOUS trouble! We ended up fighting DROWNED PIRATES AND SPIDERS, YEA SPIDERS! Why are they even down here? Why are there sooo many?! WHY ARE THEY SO DANG TOUGH?! RAHH!

"Mari, try to keep a level head now", Bonnie said.

"Easy for you to say, I'm not the only one whose getting soaked here!", I complained pointing at Bonnie.

"Yea, I really want to leave this place", Milo agreed walking up to us.

"Alright let's book it before they coming back!", I said.

Not time for touring around, we went in full spread through this watered down place. Man this place feels like it goes on forever, at least there are some torches to the way otherwise we'd be tripping on everything. Wait is that? Oh snap it is! There's some air ground through an opened entrance. YES almost there- HOLY SMOKES, ANOTHER ZOMIBE?!

"BACK OFF CHUBBY!", I shouted knocking it over with filled force, "GO GO GO, NOW!"

Out of the battle before it even started, baby! But forget that now, WE'RE OUT! OOOOH MAN DRY GROUND, SWEET SWEET DRY GROUND! OH MAN, I can make a snow angel in this- eh dirt angel.

"Hello i-is somebody there?", someone asked peaking their head form behind a rock pillar.

Paying more attention it turned out to be a monkey, I surprised to see much in this dark place.

"Hey are you Roberto?", Bonnie asked, "Your friend Alberto asked us to help you"

"Ohh at last!", he said with joy walking up to us, "Help from the…Gaah! St Bonobo, how's the weather up there?"

"No time for jokes shorty, tell us what's going on here?", I said with a serious look pointing at him.

"Oh ah w-w-well I remember the water moles revolting on us then they started kidnapping a lot of the works, even their own kind", he explained startled.

"Oh no, that's terrible!", Milo said worried.

"Then their leader, Haku, moved on ahead along with some others", he continued, "And now, I here alone without any of my Surveying Instruments"

Oh geeez this is worse than we thought, we ain't getting out no time soon. So we'd agreed to help since we needed to stop this Haku guy, but not before enjoying this dry ground first. Okay okay back into the not-so-fun pool, we got a mole water to put down and hand full of creatures that need saving. Oh my gosh, MORE WATER MOLES?! *SIGH* I am NOT fighting these guy again! We are sneaking by these guys.

"Guys we should probably check that place out over there", Bonnie suggested.

"Oh no way, we are going near all those water moles over there", I said to her, "Let's go this way?

"Does anyone know where we're going?", Milo asked.

"Eeeuuh how about that door over there?", I said pointing.

"Are you sure about that Mari?", Bonnie questioned.

"Y-yea…iiit couldn't hurt to try right, heehee,", I said shrugging, "Oh shoot let's go, they're getting close", I whispered.

I'm so glad that helped me dodge more questions from Bonnie, I was starting to run out of excuses. Alright in front of the door and oh it's open, not bad not ba…uh oh.

"An intruder!", one of the water moles shouted.

…Wrroongg door…

"Hold line!", the supposed leader commanded, "Trusty guards always on time, Now protect Mogatu!"

Well dang I guess we have no choice but to fight, no surprise right there. Oh and this defensive line of theirs is pathetic. Beat one water mole to break it, then beat the leader up and the own team falls. Hook Line and Sinker! Alllright, time to tie these guys up so they don't call for backup.

"Guys look", Bonnie sad bending down and grabbing something, "This key fell off that water mole", said pointing to Mogatu guy.

Wait…this means!

"OKAY BUDDY!", I shouted grabbing Mogatu and pointing my axe at him, "You better tell us where the prisoners are, or I'm gonna-

"Okay okay, Mogatu will talk!", he said scared crazy, "They're down the hall to the right, you probably passed it on the way here"

"You mean the same place you said we shouldn't go, Mari?", Bonnie asked.

"Uhh wwwell it's a good thing we came here first r-right?", she said nervously shrugging to find my shame, "I mean we would have found out it was locked, then had to fight a meaningless battle. My navigation skills brought us here after all", I said trying to look cool.

Bonnie wasn't paying any of the junk I giving, oh no she saw through my act and walked away rolling her eyes AND her head.

"D-d-don't give me that!", I shouted pointing at her.


	23. Chapter 6-2

Alright now that the scenario is over with, we're heading towards room where the prisoners are. As we ran through the halls, we notice there were less water moles from before. Huh, where'd they go? You know what, it doesn't matter because that is one less problem for us! Okay we're in front of the door, we used the key, and now we finally get to free those prisoners. Well not without a fight because there were a bucket ton of water moles guarding the place, I am tired of seeing the same species now! Oh shoot Roberto wasn't kidding when he said they caught their own kind, look at them all! There's even monkeys in there too, go gotta bust them all out. But dang it's going to take a long take fighting these guys, unleeesss….!

"Guys", I whisper the Bonnie and Milo hiding my mouth, "Go for the levers, we'll get an even fight that way"

"WOW, that is a good-,"

"SHUUUSH, milo!", I said with a low voice.

Now the water moles are looking at us in confusion, ooooh boy.

"I-I-I-I mean a GOOD PASTA!", he lied, "You know with the sauce and the noodles!", he said with a nervous smile.

Okay first: that was pretty adorable and second: DANG IT MILO, now you've gone and made me hungry! Ugggghhh, I can't wait to get out of heeeerre! Let's just skip my faustian and get back to the fight.

"You guys know what to do right?", I whispered.

They nod, good let's get this over with! Since Milo and Bonnie were more fast than me, they could get close enough to open the gates. Leaving me to distract these spear wielding creatures, they ain't bad at fighting. But dang it Bonnie and Milo better hurry up 'cause 4 to 1 is a big deal for me!

"Hey, you guys over there!", Milo shouted from far away.

That caught both the water moles and my attention. Milo pulled the lever up releasing the prisoners, and maaan were they happy and angry at the same time! This freaked out the enemy causing them to move their focus on the now freedom fighters, BAD IDEA GUYS! Thanks to this special bronze chain, I can use…

"GUNNERY!", I shouted.

Summoned up a couple of loaded bombs and BOOM, right into the four water moles that surrounded me. Not before jumping out the way first, I ain't getting caught in that crossfire!

"HA!", I shouted after jumping out the way, "ALRIGHT, BRING…IT…ON!", I shouted scary smile.

They look scary, THEY SHOULD BE 'cause Bonnie now opened the second prisoner gate. It is sooo going down, they don't stand a choice! Left, right, up, down, and even diagonal these waters mole were alllll over these traitors, without Bonnie and Milo having to doing anything else.

"We are free! We shall see the sun again at last, and when our families are safe the traitors will pay!", one of the water moles said sounding happy.

"Yea, that's the spirit!", I shouted lifting my hand in the air, "Oh by the way, you guys know where Haku is?"

"I do", said another water mole walking up to me with a couple others, "We will show you where he is, we have a score to settle with him"

"Sweet, what's your name pal?", I asked

"Tando Hego!", He said pounding his chest.

"Good enough for me!"

Looks like some of the traitors are waking up and they're begging and…crying? It turns out they were forced into being guards because they were scared of Haku unleashing a monster on them, now they feel awful. One of the water mole walked up to them, untied the roles, and gave one of them a hug saying it's going to be okay. Soon they all were given hugs by one another, d'awww.

"Whoa uuh Milo?", I questioned whiling being hugged my Milo.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself", he apologized with joy.

Aaww man, it's a hugging party up in here!

"Bonnie where the heck do you think you're goin', get over here and give us a hug!"


	24. Chapter 6-3

You know what I just realized? We…are STILL IN THIS GOOD FOR NOTHING WATER TOMB! Oh gosh, we NEED to get out of here and soon! I'M FREEZING DOWN HERE!

"Alright guys, lead the way!", I said to the water mole group.

"To arms!", Tando Hego shouted raising his hand.

"TO ARMS!", his group shouted together.

Oooh that's right! I can feel energy and determination now, Haku is going DOWN! The doors open, we catch the enemies' attending, and what do we do? WE KICKED SOME BUTT, THAT WHAT WE DID! This group we're in are bring the traitors to theirs knees, the other group is taking their kind and monkeys down of this place. No doubt they'll run into Roberto, Alberto, those dang zombies, and those dang spiders! But let's forget that noise and focus what's happening right now. We save some of the butt kickin' for Haku, geez this guy sure is far away. Whoa whoa, going down this ramp wasn't easy when there's water flowing down in it. I really don't want to think about "walking" back up there. We make one heck of an entrance busting through these large, man I am so going to remember that. Hey, it's that Mogatu guys we beat up in that other room! Aw dang, he's heal and ready for a second round.

"You are too late to help the monkey lords! Soon the Old Ones will rise!", Haku said to us.

"We didn't come here to hear your monologuing you albino water mole, let's fight!", I shouted in anger.

I'm sorry people, but I'm just done. We are ALLL done here. We are done with this place, we are done with all these water moles, and we are DONE WITH ALL THIS GOSH DANG WATER!

"Haku, you will pay for the shame you have caused for our tribe!", Tando Hego shouted at Haku.

"Yea!", I said standing by him, "You're going down!"

It's six against six, the odds seem fair for now. Each one of us is going after a different water mole, I'll Tando Hego and his friends handle Haku. HA! Mogatu is too scary to go after me, he's stay close to Haku. What a baby!

"Bonnie, a little help here?", Milo asked while fighting water mole.

"Hold on!", she said dodging then pushing back a water mole, "*BOOM* there you go", Bonnie said after firing her musket.

Hey these two are doing really do, looks like I'm fighting this guy. But it's hard to get near him when he's throwing so many coconuts. Serious, how does he have so many?

"Enough…with…THE COCONUTS!", I shouted dodging this annoying water mole's attacks, "Whoa! Oh you are sooo going to get-AAHH!", I shouted when getting hit in the face by a coconut attack.

"Hahaha, that will teach you to underestimate Jumba", he said mocking me.

"…Sniff…sniff…*crys*"

"Wh-what?! You cry in the middle of battle?", He questioned confusingly.

"Oh no, Mari!", Milo shouted from a far.

"Mari?!", Bonnie questioned.

"You mustn't show weakness when fighting", he said walking up to me, "You should stay strong!"

"You same…could be said for YOU!", I shouted grabbing him when his guard was down, "You think I like getting hurt by coconuts, well let's see how YOU LIKE IT!", I said smiling taking a coconut and rubbing it on his head roughly.

"AAHH, stooop!", he begging trying to free himself.

"Stay your sorry, stay iiit STAY IT!"

"Jumbo is sorry, Jumbo is sorry", he apologized sounding like he gave up.

"Good!", I said dropping him and a the coconut, "Now GET OUT OF HERE!", I shouted point towards the door with one hand on my hips.

With that he ran away without his slingshot, man Bonnie and Milo look so surprise. But they were interrupted by the water moles attacking them again, aw shoot I better go help them. I took a look to see how Tando Hego and his gang were dealing with Haku and Mogatu, they doing pretty good.

"HELLO!", I shouted attacking a water mole Bonnie was fighting, "Fire it up girl!"

"Alright!", she said finishing the guy, "Heads up Milo!", she said double tapping the enemy Milo was fighting.

"Thanks mate!", Milo said waving his sword.

Sweet, now its time to join the other three. Man look at that, they manage to get Haku at half health. He's about to have waaay less than that by the time we're done with him. Wha- Mogatu and the other water are guarding him. HEY, IS HAKU RUNNING AWAY?! That coward!

"Rise, ancient one! Rise and help us!", he chanted raising his hoodoo stick.

What the heck is he doing? What the heck is he summoning?! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?! Some kind of large bandaged up lizard with tiny arms? Oh my goosh what is happening right-WHOA! Di…Did that thing just shoot light beams? FROM IT'S EYE?! Oh man no no no, I ain't in the mood for this junk.

"KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!", I shouted serious.

"Way ahead of you", Bonnie said.

"Yyyou got it!", Milo said.

We surrounded that undead mess and took it down with the epic attacks we had left. There was nooo way that thing was getting above the surround. And as for these guys, they…are…going…DOOOWN! HOOK…LINE…AND…SINKERRR!

"Pfft…pfft…fffffiinnnnally", I said with seerrious relieve, "Tie them up guys!"

"The Old Ones have failed Haku and his people", he said with disappointment, "We will make peace with the Monkeys"

"You're dang right you're gonna make peace", I said cross my arms.

I dont know why, but something is coming up in my mind. Something pretty important, hmmm. OH RIGHT, now I remember!

"Give me the surveying tools you stole from the monkey dang it!"


	25. Chapter 6-4

It is over, all of this is over. No more fighting, no more revolting, and no more soaking in the freeze cold place. As we walked through the halls with Haku and others as our catch, we saw a couple water moles looking realized and others look disappointed. Oh man that makes walking through here easier, but I know getting through those zombies and spiders ain't going to be a walk down the decks. Wait wait wait…where's they go? Th-there's less of them, waaay less! Well DANG, what luck! We're getting closer and closer and out of this miserable back wash. We see the entrance and that means we get to see and feel the warmth of the sun, I couldn't stop thinking about being bathed in it. Yes, sunshine here we…wait. No, no no no NOOO! It can't be, it's…IT'S NIGHTTIME?! NNNNOOOOAAAAAHHHHH! DANG DANG DANG, IT'S NOT FAAIR DANG IT! WHYY?!

"This…bites", I complained on my knees looking at the ground.

"*Sigh* Come on Mari", Bonnie said patting my back sounding disappointed, "We got to get back to camp"

*Sigh* She's right, we need to get as far away from here as possible. I…was SO CLOSE to kicking Haku all the way back to the camp after all the trap he AND his group have put us through. Dang it's dark out here, more darker than the tunnels. Man I serious hate this day! At least there are no more water mole attack, otherwise I would have lost it. And look at that, I was sooo busy complaining in my mind I didn't know we alright arrived at the camp. Peachy.

"Look! They've returned!", shouting one of the monkeys in the camp.

Woow they were happy to see us, too bad I'm too tired and grumpy to enjoy their company and praise.

"Mari, Bonnie, Milo!", Tara shouted looking super happy.

"TAAAARRRAAAAA!", Milo shouted running over to Tara at full speed. "THANK THE STAR YOU'RE ALRIGHT!, Milo shouted hugging Tara sounding super happy.

"Hahah I'm really happy to see you too Milo", she laughed patting his back.

"Mari!", shouted Gaspard and Kobe walking over to me and Bonnie.

"Good to see you guys back in one piece", Gaspard said with his hands hips.

"You don't seem too worried about my well-being", I said looking at him tired.

"No need, I knew you would be alright", he said with a smile.

"Ha…that's good to hear", I said with a tired smile.

"Buuut you weren't kidding when you said she'd be a hand full", Bonnie pointed out.

"…Bonnie", I said.

"Yea"

"We have just gotten out of a serious long fight with annoying water moles, zombies, and spiders in a dim, wet tunnel. Do NOT start with me now!", I said a serious grudging face.

She didn't say anything and either did Kobe or Gaspard, GOOD I'm not in any mood for anymore smack talk. I NEED to get out of these clothes, I feel like I'm walking through winter all over again.

"Mari wait", Tara halted me, "Here as have this, you must be very parched", she suggested giving me a cup.

I looked into the cup and…oh gosh is this…WATER!

"AW NO, GET THIS JUNK AWAY FROM ME!", I freaked out throwing the cup, "GIVE ME YUM, JUICE, AAANNYTHING BUT THAT!", I shouted shaking Tara back and forth.

"Mari, Mari, please stop!", Tara pleased.


	26. Chapter 7-1

Tara

My oh my what a day yesterday was. Nighttime was the most craziest with Mari freaking out over a cup of water and knocking herself out after eating dozens of fruit and berries. At least it's a new day. I wake up and saw Gaspard, Kobe, Bonnie, and Milo getting ready for today. But Mari hasn't woken up yet, which is strange because she's the one who wakes up before everyone.

"Mmmaaarrriii", I whispered shaking her, "Time to wake up"

"HUH?! W-w-whha?", Mari said waking up looking around, "Ooh ah Tara…Wwwhere the Pineapple?"

"Hehahaha, What?", I laughed placing my hand on my face.

"You know the…", she paused looking confused, "Oh…it was a dream wasn't it?"

"Hhahaha,*sigh* I'll see you outside Mari", I laughed walking out the door.

Getting all my stuff, I headed outside to see the wonderful sky again. I feels just as great as yesterday, it's starting to feel like deja vu heehee. Seeing my friends outside and chatting together was also a wonderful thing to see too, I'm going to make sure things go smoothly today. Wait now I think about it, what's taking Mari so long?

"Hhhhey guys!", Mari shouted, "How's every bodies?", she asked happy and tired.

"You alright Mari?", Bonnie asked looking at her.

"Yea yea I'm fine….Milo?", she said happily then confused.

"Wait a minute", I said walking up to Mari and feel her head, "Oh my gosh, Mari you're sick!"

"What! No no no I ain't sick uuuh T-Taras" Mari said moving back and forth.

I tired to escort her back to the room, but she refused to go and kept saying she was okay. Then Kobe came and picked her up then started carrying her on his shoulders.

"KOBE PUT ME DOWN, I'M A BAAABYYY!", Mari complained swinging her legs and hitting Kobe's back.

This is serious unexpected, so much for a smooth day. Kobe put her on her hammock and managed to keep her there by using his serious glare, she put her blanket over half her face. I can't blame her, that glare would scare most people. I checked Mari's temperature again, then checked her blood pressure, her heart beat, and even her spiritual energy. The result were pretty bad, I have to tell the others.

"Tara and Kobe!", Milo shouted after seeing Kobe and I walk outside, "How's Mari doing?", he asked worried.

"…Not so good, she needs to be treated and soon", I said really worried, "What happened in those tunnel you guys were in?"

Milo and Bonnie explained the place they were in was filled with a lot of water that they got soaked in from couple fights, then said she got scratches and hit in the face by a coconut. Oh my, that explain why she freak out yesterday. But even THAT makes it things worse for her. Those tunnel are every old, that means it was filled diseases.

"Wait…Bonnie, Milo how come up you to didn't get sick?", I asked.

"I found some Yum yum fruit flying around here", Bonnie said.

"I had some too and I'm pretty immune to stuff like that", Milo said.

Good that's two least problems to deal with, now we just need to cure Mari. Hmm those yum yum fruit they mentioned sounds like they can do the trick, plus the life water could add as a bonus. But…we need something more, something to clear away those diseases for good. While Gaspard looked after Mari, My friends and I went into the Monquistan's camp and asked them if there was anything that could help. The Monquistan named Criado told about a called the Crimson Lotus, how it can help people become immune to almost anything. However, he said they were in the Dark Jungle.

"I know where those are", Kobe said, "I will go get some", he said beginning to walk off.

"Kobe", I said halting him, "Please careful okay"

"Mm!", he said pounding his chest.

Suddenly Kobe dashed off in full speed, my goodness what speed! I hope he doesn't run anyone over in that speed. My dress then was tugged by a Monquistan that caught my attention, he was kind enough to lend me his juicer and a water mole gave me a hand with making the drink for Mari. Excellent! The whole thing took about an hour because Milo and Bonnie had to get the Yum yum fruit, add some additional fruit from the island, aaand we just need to wait for Kobe bring us the-

"What's that noise?", a Monquistan questioned.

"EVERYONE GET OUT THE WAY!", another Monquistan shouted.

The Monquistans move out the way left and right, what could be making all the ruckus?…Ooohh dear I see why, Kobe is dashing in the camps. And he's dashing to us OH BOY!

"PPPFFFT…I have return", Kobe said after stopping in his tracks.

I can still see a huge mist of dirt in the air when tried stopping, good thing everyone jumping out the way. He handed over 7 bunch of lotuses, with this much it'll help cure Mari in no time. All we need to do it give it to her.

"Here Mari, drink this", I suggested.

"Nnnoo, I don't want your democracy", she said turning away in her hammock.

"Please Mari you have to drink this"

"Nnnoowowowwo"

"*Sigh* What now?"

"You know Mari, this drink can send you to the adventuring gods", Gaspard said.

"*Gasp* Really?", Mari said excited turning towards Gaspard and I.

"Yes, when you drink this you'll visit them in your sleep"

"*Long Gasp* GIVE ME GIVE ME GIVE ME!", she said with a high pitch voice trying to give the drink.

Mari snatched the drink out of hands and began to glop to entire thing is one sitting. After letting out a big burp, ew, she quick started going to sleep.

"Adventuring god hheere iiii come…..", she said before falling a sleep.

I seriously can not believe that actually work.


	27. Chapter 7-2

Mari is sleeping well now, *sigh* that's good. Gaspard, Kobe, I watched watched over her. That was until Kobe was called by Bonnie and Milo to help lift some of the Monquistan's stuff in their ship, so now it's just Gaspard and I.

"Gaspard, how did you know what lie to say to Mari?"

"I know her that's all", he said slowly waved hand.

"Hm, how long have you guys been together?"

"For a long time, a long time", he said, "I still don't regret it"

"I kinda had a feeling she gets on your nervous"

"No I get on her more often, I have my reasons", he said taking off his hat, "Well enough about me, how are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine, nothing wrong", I said with a smile, "…Gaspard, can you tell me about the Armada?", I asked politely.

"….There's clockwork soldiers, nothing but gears and armor", he said sounding serious, "They're against Piracy and cause nothing but misery for everyone and everything"

"…Gaspard I'm…so sorry-"

"Mmm waaait", Mari said in her sleep, "No wait, I can still save them. Nooo, pleease", she said turning over holding the basket tightly.

"Oh no is Mari having a nightmare?", I questioned standing up.

"Tara, Mari is going to need some water", he said walking over to Mari, "Can you go get some?", he asked handing me Mari canteen.

"A-alright"

I went out as quick as I could to the life fountain to get Mari some water. Poor Mari, I hope that nightmare she's having doesn't make her worse.

"Hey Tara!", Bonnie shouted waving her arm, "The Monquistans are about to go, wanna say goodbye?"

It would be rude to not thank them properly before leaving, I'll make this quick.

"Thank you for everything you all done for us, we wish you luck for whatever you seek", Foreman thanked us.

"Yes, and I also wish you luck in the terrible dark jungles", Romas said.

"OH! If by chance, do any of you have an umbrella I can have?", I asked politely.

"I do", said a Monquistan wearing fancy clothes, "It's more of a parasol, but I have no need for it now that I'm going home"

"Thank you so much", I said taking the umbrella he gave me.

It was a pretty unique umbrella with lovely design that looked similar to the ones on Kobe's outfit. Good thing he brought this parasol, otherwise this thing wouldn't cover me properly. We all said our goodbyes and let them be on there way, I hope they make it back home safety.

"Oh Tara, did you fill up your canteen?", Milo asked.

"What?…OH NO MARI!", I shouted running back to the ship.

I can't believe I forgot so soon, when I got back Gaspard was on the outside deck.

"Gaspard I'm soo sorry, I was telling the Monquistans goodbye and-"

"It's okay Tara, no need to worry", Gaspard said calming me down, "Mari is doing fine now, she peacefully "

"CRABCAAAKES!", Mari shout from the other room.

"….Yyyup, sleeping peacefully"

"You sure about that?", I asked raising my eyebrows and handing his the canteen.

"Yea yea, for now you need to focus on finding that cave"

"Oh no, and we have to help Banyon!", I said shocked.

"Is everything alright?", Bonnie asked walking onto the ship and our friends.

I explained that we needed to do one more thing before going to the cave.

"Tara I know it's not of my business, but why are you doing all of this helping?", Bonnie asked putting her musket down, "All this help has wasted lots of our time here"

"…I…guess you can say it's a habit", I said looking away and rubbing my arm, "I'm sorry"

"It's fine, I was just curious"

"But you sounded pretty serious Bonnie", Milo said.

"That's how I sound when I'm curious", she waving her hands.

"I hate to interrupt, but you guys should get going", Gaspard suggested, "I'll look after Mari.

"Are you sure about that, Gaspard?", Kobe asked sounding little concerned.

"Don't worry, I got this"

They both spared each for like a minute and half until Kobe nod, he agree to join Bonnie, Milo, I on our search.


	28. Chapter 7-3

The four of us sent off to look for the Cave of Voices, but not before meeting Banyon first. We've kept him waiting for too long. Before we went to the jungle, we saw that the waters moles were still here, a couple on them must live here. They thanked us for the help we gave in the tunnels, even though I wasn't there. They offered some of their help to us in return, this is perfect because we could use some help for whatever lies ahead. four water moles gladly joined us on the journey, splendid! We ventured into the Dark Jungle and noticed it was raining again, no surprise. Luckily this parasol was able to support me, I wish the same could be said about the…thunder. No no no no, not this time…I can do this.

"Why do you need an umbrella Tara?", Bonnie asked.

"Uh…the…rain was distracting me the last time I was here", I lied.

"Eh I guess that makes sense", Bonnie said shrugging.

Phew! I wasn't ready to tell Bonnie what happened here, not with Milo beside me. He would freak out if he heard. Never mind that, we made our way to Banyon which spooked everyone but Kobe and I. Good thing he calmed them down, the water moles were about to attack him for a moment. I said my apologizes to Banyon and he completely understood saying the trees in the camp told him about what happened, thank goodness. He hands me the intact jar then the group and I head to the Ruins. Surprisedly when we go there, very few Armanda soldiers were in sight. Something really bad must have happened in order to be- wait…I see some. They're…broken. Arms and leg were separated from bodies, holes were in their chest plates, and their faces….there…wasn't a face at all. Gaspard was right. The sight of this is, nearly frightening. Suddenly I was picked up by…Kobe, wwwhy?

"Let's make a run for it!", Milo shouted with arm in the air.

"Yea!", the water moles shouted together.

"Wait What?! WAIT WAIT WAIT, HOLD ON WAIT!",

It's too late, they running head first to the temple without thinking about getting caught by the enemy! This is bad, really bad-!

"Halt, Intruders!", someone said to us.

Oh no, it's one of the Armanda's spotted us! Bonnie quickly shot him down and Kobe quickly pulled the lever to bring us up to the top. I sure hope the other soldiers aren't- oooh nno.

"Halt, Intruders!", said an Armanda solider in the temple.

I should not be surprise that there was going to be troops in here, I also shouldn't be surprise of some of them being in the entrance either. However, I couldn't help but facepalm by what I saw in front us. *sigh* Whatever. I asked Kobe to put me down so we could defeat them quickly. Good thing it's nines to five, let's get this over with. What the?! Mmy spells, they're not working on them!

"AAAH!", I shouted in pain by the soldier's attack.

Bonnie and Kobe got to me in time before solider made another strike. Lucky the attack wasn't that serious, just a scratch. It didn't matter because I soon used one of my least favorite spells, Jobu's Breath. What little health that thing had, I drained in an instant and took for my own. Phew that least one of my spells work on them, now let's try spells involving fire! Oh wow…that worked, look like elemental spells do more damage than spiritual. Good, I was afraid I was going to be vulnerable here. It took a while, but we managed to finish them off. They sure are tough.

"Great work everyone, we need to keep going", I said.

"Are you alright Tara?", Milo asked concerned.

"No need to worry Milo, the pain and wound is gone", I said showing him the healed cut on my arm, "Now let get going before more get here", I suggested moving forward.

Everyone followed me into huge hole on the wall, I used the light I summon in my staff to light the way. Getting closer inside, I was surprise to see much more than what the outside showed. Talk about more than meets the eye and wait minute…what is going on in here? There's some huge machine like thing digging underground, I wonder what they want here that badly. A huge amount of sounds caught my attention farther into the temple ahead, we'll think about this another time. My goodness! What a gigantic place, and what a mess it has. There's gears, parts, weapons from the Armada scatters all around the place, there's even smaller weapons, hair, and…blood…what were the Armada fighting? *BANG* Gun fire close by, looks at my questions will be answered. We went around the cross and witnessed a fight between some Armada soldiers aaannd Mmmoonnquistan?…I…don't know which questions to asked first, I'm speechless here.

"You over there!", shouted a Monquistan, "Don't just stand there, help me fight against these hallow men!"

Two of the water moles from our team gladly helped the Monquistan in their fight with the Armada soilder, they quick won with a helping hands.

"Thanks for the help you two", the Monquistan thanked them, "However, it does not look like you are part of our group. Where do you come from?"

The two water moles told them their names and where they lived as the rest of us walk up to them.

"Oh good to know our friends in the front of the island are doing alright, aaand these are…?", He asked looking at my friends and I.

We introduced ourselves then told him what species we were just to make things clear that we were not just giants.

"I see and what brings you lot here?"

"We need to bring this jar to an altar, so the curse to the Jungle can be lifted", I said kneeling to the Monquistan's height and showed him the jar.

"So that explains the mess going on in the jungle!", he said surprised, "Well then, I'll show you the way to the alter"

"Really?", I asked standing up.

"Yea I need to regroup anyway, follow me", he said moving forward.

This is great, we'll save more time now that you have a guide us through this huge place. As we continued to pass by, the place was filled with the same objects we show in entrance of this place. We quick ran into other Monquistans battling more Armadas, which we had to help fight. It seems reasonable since we're already involved thanks to the team storming in here. At least we saved some lives on the way. But…I couldn't help but wonder what business the Armada have here?


	29. Chapter 7-4

Another Monquistan saved, and yet again we were called giants again. I know it's because we are much taller than they are, but it's starting to get really old very quick. Seriously, have they seen a human or any other animal besides there own and water moles? I do not know and I don't want to care. All that matters is that they are safe and we continue getting to the alter. Now we found ourselves on a cave like place, it looked like it was made years ago.

"Intruder!", said an Armada ahead of us, "You will identify yourself and surrender, comply or be terminated!", it threatened.

By the look of its mask, clothes, and weapon, they must be the leader on the troupe. The battle began and it was six to nine, however, there is something strange about one of them. They were shorter and had a fighting position unlike the others, is it a new model?

"That one hollow man over there has been causing us much trouble!", the Monquistan shouted pointing at the short Armada, "We must take it down!"

The water moles agreed to aid him in battle and ran over to it while the rest of us focused on the the rest of the troupe along with the leader. Now it's five against four. Good thing we fought couple of the others getting here, because now I know a good strategy to defeat them.

"Milo try going after that buccaneer on your far right, Kobe make your way for that musketeer ahead of you, Bonnie detract it, I'll go after other the other musketeer", I commanded, "Bonnie when I call you, shoot the musketeer I'll fight okay?"

Everyone nods then ran towards their target, including me. With Milo's cunningness and speed, he was easily able to get the upper hand against Armada buccaneer. Thank to Bonnie's gun fire distracting one of the Armada musketeer, Kobe was able to inflict some serious damage on it. As for me, my ghost wail took away enough health for Bonnie finish them off with her double tap. Two down and three to go. I glanced over to see how the Monquistan and water moles were doing against the short Armada, and too my surprise, it was still fighting. It was handling its own so well, even when it is five to one. It's crazy!

What even more odd is the energy it's giving out, it feels like…rage. Why does this one have such negative energy? None of the other had any, no even a signs of life. So why- oh no, they need help! With the cast of my juju spell, it gave them the strength to bring the machine falling down. Thank goodness, I was really getting worried there. For now all we need to do is-! The…the negative energy…it's back! I quickly looked back and saw the fallen Armada rise up, this time its energy has increased!

"LOOK OUT!"

It was too late, the solider strike them down while they were off guard. This is awful, they're going to kill them!

"Tara wait, where are you going?!", Bonnie shouted.

I rush over to the wounded group and form a barrier around us with my staff in the nick of time, this stopped the enemy from finishing them off. But they still kept fighting. They kept hitting the barrier with their sword and shield rapidly, there was no opening for my the attack at. What's worse was the group I defended suffered several hits and can't more inch, I don't know what to do next.

"Don't worry Tara, I'm save- AAHH!", Milo shouted after shoot by the Armada leader standing in front of him, "Grrr, get out of my way!", Milo shouted fighting the leader.

My team is too far away and the other soldiers are kept them for helping me, I have to think of something. I have to-*CRACK* *Gasp* The sound brought my eyes over to the barrier I formed, it's cracking! No, no no no I can't let this happen! Just a little more, hold on just a little *Click* my…my staff is-

"RRAAAAAAH!", the Armada shouted striking to powerful attack.

"AAAAAAAHH!", I shouted by knocked back by a strong magic blast, "…ooooooww…", I said after hitting the ground and landing next to the wounded group.

"TARA!", my friends shouted worried.

I struggled to get myself up and looked in front of me, my staff…it's broken. It sits lifeless as the short Armada steps and grinds it on the ground. When it finished, it began walking toward the wounded group and I.

"NNNOOOOO!", Kobe shouted knocking him target away and running towards to short Armada.

That caught its attention and put their focus to Kobe, they were ready.

"Gunnery", the Armada leader said.

Out of never where, a bomb fall on Kobe and knocks him to the ground.

"Kobe no!", I shouted with worry.

"Fools, you have lost before you've even started", the leader mocked, "Now, finish them", he commanded the short Armada.

Listening to what they commanded, the short Armada continued walking towards us.

"Yyyou…Tara giant", the wounded Monquistan said to me, "You must…flee this place…take your friends, and go"

I…I can't do that, I WON'T do that! With the strength I had left, I stood up. Not to run, stand in front of the Armada.

"n-nnnno…T-t-tara", Kobe said crawling up to the group and I.

"Tara don't just stand there, RUN?!", Bonnie shouted blocking the buccaneer attack with her musket.

"TARA GET OUT OF THERE!", Milo shouted being pinned down by the leader.

I can't do much with little stamina and an injured arm, but…I refuse to run away! I WON'T LEAVE THEM BEHIND! I WON'T LEAVE THEM LIKE I WAS! I DON'T CARE IF I CAN'T FIGHT, I DON'T CARE IF I'M WEAK, I DON'T CARE IF MY BEING SELFLESS!

"I WON'T ABANDON YOU!", I shouted at the top of my lungs guarding the group with my life and with a serious brave face.

The short Armada, who is around my height, begins to take charge-

"GUNNERY!", a voice shouted.

A bomb came out of nowhere started falling over the short Armada's head, but it quickly jump out the way. I covered my face away from the exposition.

"Whoa whoa whoa WHOA WHOA YYYAAAA!", someone shouted rolling to the machine and knocking them to the ground.

That's…Gaspard and-!

"HHHAAAA YYYAAAAAA", Mari shouted trying finish out the enemy with a powerful attack, "DANG IT!", she said seriously after the enemy dodge her attack again.

"MARI, GASPARD! ow!", I shouted with joy then shouted in pain holding my arm.

"You alright Tara?", Mari prying her axe from the ground.

"Yea", I said with a smile.

When I looked at Mari's face, it was serious. More serious than ever, it was…frighting. she slowly turned toward to direction of the short Armada, the leader, and the rest of the troupe.

"Alright you Gearheads", Mari said with a serious tone hold her battle axe with both hands, "Let's Dance"


	30. Chapter 8-1

Mari

Okay if you wondering what happened earlier, I got better and rushed the heck over here. That's it. Right now I am too ticked for anything silly, what I'm seeing is making me WAY to angry. Bonnie and Milo are being pinned to the ground, Kobe is severally hurt he can't bare still up like the other animals, and Tara was nearly KILLED. And the WORST part is that it was done by these heartless rush, the Armada. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS! It. is. ON!

"GASPARD, HELP BONNIE!", I commanded him.

"On it!", he said straightening hat then ran to help Bonnie.

While Gaspard makes his way over there, I handle my business with the scrap metal that nearly killed.

"Tara, get somewhere safe!"

"Wait, Mari", she said with her hand up, "There's something different about this Armada!"

"I can care LESS!", I shouted run towards it.

No way I'm going to let this thing continue walking, I'll cut it to pieces! With a swing of my axe I made the first strike, but the piece of junk blocked it with its shield. I backed away to give myself some distance from its sword. So, a Privateer huh? Strange because there's only Musketeers and Buccaneers here, what gives? But this Privateer is *attacks*DIFFERENT, it keeps attack without proper planning! And that's what they're good for, planning and defense! Whoa, it's tough the make a move on this thing, it's attacking too fast and keeps dodging and blocking all my attacks. Tara was right about this thing, I'm really going to need some help. *crash* I caught a quick glimpse of Gaspard finishing that musketeer that was pinning Bonnie down. She quick shoot away the Buccaneer that pinned down Milo, good we NEED the help now- OH SHOOT! *blocks*

"BONNIE, HEAL KOBE NOW!", I commanded her while blocking and hold on the Armada's attack back.

She did as I said and heal the poor guy back to his feet. Daaaang, this thing is strong *pushes it back*! Let's see how they like, my MIGHTY CHARGE! They put their shield up to protect themselves from the attack, but this ain't just an attack. IT'S AN ABILITY BABY! Which ending up BREAKING their shield in half, HA take that!

"….rrrrrrrRRRRRR, RRRAAAHHHH!", the Armada screamed.

Whoa whoa whoa, what the-! HOLY SHOOT! *dodges* AH, WHOA, HEY, AH! *dodges and blocks* OH MY GOSH IT'S FASTER NOW, AND ANGERY! HOW IS AN ARMADA ANGERY?! HOLY COW IT RUNNING AT ME AGAIN! I was ready to block it's attack and when it does, the strike was so strong it pushed me back while I was still blocking. I….can't…keep holding, AAH! OOOWW, it kicked me! That's a dirty trick from a Priva- OH SHOOT IT'S RIGHT ABOVE ME!

"AAHH! Rrrr!", the Armada shouted then growled after being hit by some magic.

"Pfft…You…okay Mari…?", Tara asked with her hand out and gasping for air.

"Tara, you should save your energy", Milo suggested holding her up, "Let's get you out of here"

"No, Mari…needs our help", Tara refused holding her arm.

It's a good thing she did that or I would have died! Wait a minute, where's her staff? I didn't have time to look for it now, I got a fight to win. Tch, but how can I win? It dodges too much and it can block anything I dish out on it.

"Tara what are you-WHOA!", Milo said in shock.

I quickly looked over to see…Tara is…surrounded by colors, is that magic? It might be, looks like she's charge. Whatever attack it is I better defend it, might be the breaking point in this heat.

"Okay you, BRING IT ON!", I shouted running to the Armada with my axe ready.

Our weapons kept clashing each other one by one, I put all my speed and strength into my axe to keep up with machine. Backflip from near from close by attacks, spin attack for making them back away, and using almost every abilities I had to counter its attacks. I'm doing great, but…this would last long sadly.

"YYYAAAAA!", Kobe shouted striking the short Armada above, "HA!", he shouted and strike again from the Armada dodged it first.

"Kobe care, your health is low!"

"It doesn't matter…I can…still fight", Kobe said gripping his sword with both hands and trying to stay strong.

I ain't going to stop him, but if push comes to shove I'll tell him to get out of here. Wait a second, wasn't there more Arma-ooooh, nevermin- AH! Again with the attack speed of theirs! If only two against one was enough, it's holding their own against Kobe and I. Bonnie's too busy pulling the wound animals out the fight and Milo's trying to hold Tara up while she's charging. She better take it easy, she serious hurt as bad as those knocked out animals. Kobe and I tried attacking on different sides to catch off guard, but the dang thing ducked from Kobe's high attack, then jumped from my low attack. SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS THIS THING MADE OF?! WE'LL NEVER FINISH THIS THING! I got no plans, no ideas, and no- huh?! Whoa, my weapon, it's starting the glow. WHOA! A bright light made me cover eyes, when I opened them again my axe was fully blue!

"Mari!", Tara shouted to me, "Hit it with your axe quickly, I can't keep this up!"

"You got it, BONNIE!", I shouted looking back, "DISTRACT, PLEASE!", I shouted running towards the Armada.

I wasn't going to attack, I'm going to dodge until she gets here.

"KOBE PIN IT DOWN!"

I did an attack that made the Armada jump back far enough to fight Kobe to strike. With both hands grips the sword handle tightly, Kobe unleash the mighty blow. SURPRISINGLY it blocked the blow, but it's now stuck by the attack?!

"KOBE, GET OUT THE WAY!", Bonnie shouted on one knee and aim at the Armada.

Bonnie fired a massive blast from her musket that send knocked her back and went straight towards Kobe and the Armada, Kobe let's go of his attack and jumped out the way. The Armada tried attacking when Kobe let go, however, the blast not only hit them. It kicked the sword right out of their hands.

"HEY SCRAP BUCKET!", I shouted behind them, "TELL YOUR FRIENDS I SAID HI!", I shouted swinging my axe my all my strength.

My axe made a clean hit the machine, when I finished my axe turned back to normal.

'Nnnnnn….rrrr…rrrRRR", the machine growled trying to stand up cover its wound.

That…DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?! HOW?! OH NO DID I WASTE TIME, NO NO NO THIS CAN'T- Huh? Something ran past me? Oh my goodness it's-

"TARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", I shouted.

She runs up to the Armada, at full speed! Again, WHAT IS SHE DOING?!

"UNLEASH FROM WITHIN!", she shouted placing her hands the Armada's wound.

Suddenly the Armada was covered it the same blue stuff that was on my axe, THIS TIME there was a shattering sound. The blue stuff faded away…oh…my…GOSH! SHE DID IT! THE MACHINE FIRST DROPPED BOTH ARMS, THEN FELL BACKWARDS! YES YES YYYYEEEESS! WE DID IT, WE WON! OOOOOH MY THE STARS! HAHAhaha…wait, why is Tara stoping it from falling back? Why is she gently putting it down?! WHY IS SHE CARING FOR IT?!

"Tara, what…the hheck are you doing!", I questioned walking over to her sounding serious, " THAT MACHINE NEARLY KILLED ALL OF US!"

"You're wrong Mari", she said calmly.

"WRONG?! WHAT AM I WRONG ABOUT?!"

"This isn't a machine", she said taking the Armada's mask off, "It's a person"

…

…

…..what?….


	31. Chapter 8-2

It's…a person?….I took a closer look,…it's…a…girl…I…I-I-I….I straight up drop my axe and fell to the ground…..I got nothing people, I'm gonna need a moment. Give me an hour.

An hour and a half later

Okay that took a little longer than expected, my bad. I just can't believe that we were fighting a person the entire time. I…have SO MANY questions right now, and STILL feel pretty speechless. The first and most important question is: Why was she fighting with the Heartless Rust? I asked Tara since she knew what was going one, what I heard was pretty shocking. Tara said she sensed crazy amount bad mojo coming from her which lead her to believe she was a living being that was controlled by it. That makes no sense! The Armada hate hoodoo and magic, they even make it illegal across the world. So why use something they're against? UUUUUUUGH, my head does not need this!

"You okay there Mari", Tara asked sitting next to me.

"Yea…your head just hurts that's all", I said rubbing my head lean on the cave wall.

"You shouldn't be here, you should still be recovering from your sickness"

"And what would happen if I did?"

"!….oh, right….sorry", she apologized holding her legs to her

"Don't sweat it, I'm still recovering"

"You are?"

"Yea, that stuff I drank works whether I'm moving or resting", I said straighten myself up.

"That's good to hear, you getting better", Tara said with a calm smile.

Tara is starting to sound like a mom, which feels ironic and a…something. But it is nice to have something else care for me and the others, speaking of which I wonder how those other animals were doing. I looked over seeing Bonnie and Milo still treating the others wounds, yikes this person infected A LOT of damage on them if those two are still treating them. Buuut I'm not going to complain, better hurt than dead.

"Now that I think about it, Mari how did you and Gaspard get here through those Armada soldiers?", Tara asked looking at me.

"Uuuuuh…."

2 hours and 15 minutes ago…

"GET OUT OF THE FREAKING WAY!", I shouted.

NOOOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE, we ain't doing a flashback here! Aw hheeeck no, FORGET THAT NOISE!

"We uuuh…ran here", I said nervously rubbing my head.

"AND you beat up anything that stood in your way", Gaspard pointed out from across Kobe's side.

"GASPARD!", I shouted in anger.

"Just saying"

Of course that guy had to give me some smack, makes it sound like he has some sort of grudge against. Whatever I'm not wasting my energy on that guys, *yawn* I can use another nap about now. So much fighting happened today, I know for sure we've gain a LLLOOOT of experience by now. Maybe we lot gain a level up because I know I did. With that I'll be able to learn a new skill or two, that is IF hammerhead is kind enough to teach me two. I looked over to see how the other girl was doing, still knocked out. Dang her skin is dark. I don't know she was born like that or she been in the sun for too long. Actually I take back the second thing I thought, Armadas where mask and thick clothes that prevent sunlight hitting them. Now I got to say she's got some black hair, so black it makes the night time look bright. That about all I say for now.

"Hey don't get up, you're still wounded very badly", Bonnie recommended to someone.

Huh? Oh one of those monkeys are waking up, good to know he's still alive.

"What, what happened?", the monkey said surprised looking around.

"Whoa calm down", Bonnie said, "You and your pals are safe now"

"You…defeated the monster?", he asked again surprised.

"Mmmore like person", Milo said looking over to the knocked out girl.

"I…don't believe it, you…did it…you saved us! OW!", the monkey shouted getting up.

"See, what did I tell you?", Bonnie said.

"I'm…no, WE are in your debt", the monkey thanked with a bow while sitting down.

Didn't think he'd be that grateful, then again SHE was tough to fight. I can see why, wait…OH RIGHT THE CAVE!

"Hey monkey dude, you know where the cave of voices is?", I asked leaning to see him.

"Oh yes I do, in fact it's in my village"

"It…it is?!", Tara asked sounding a little excited, "Can you please take us there, that's the reason why we're all here", she begged.

"After what you did for us, I would gladly show you"

"*Long gasp* Thank you, thank you so much!", Tara thanked super happily sounding like she was going to cry.

Aw man don't do that Tara, you're going to make cry. At the same I nudged her a bit and smiled, dang she gave me a really big smile. I've never seen her this happy, if fact I…don't much about her. Man we've all got to get together and get to know each other a little more. And I say a little for a reason. Oh look, those water moles are waking up. They shake their head and look around then questioned what happened afterword, the monkey filled them in on what happened. Man I'm still tried!

"You guys can go home if you like", Tara said looking at them.

They were happy here that, but at the same time they didn't want to go back because they didn't feel like fight for a while, I understand the feeling. So they decide to follow us until they were complete recovered. Good, the more the better.

"Okay", Tara said getting up, "Is everyone ready to go?"

"To the cave?", I asked looking up at her.

"No, to the Alter"

"Wha?"

"Your friend here asked to go to the Alter so the curse in the jungle could be broken", the monkey answered getting up thanks to Bonnie.

"Wait, where is that?", I asked concerned.

"Still far away, but don't worry. It's heavy protect, so there's no need a fighting"

Aaaaah ha ha ha ha nnnnoooo!


	32. Chapter 8-3

"Aaaaawww man are we there yet?" I asked following my team.

"Just a couple more miles, quiet complaining tall one", the monkey said being handle by Bonnie.

Ggaaah, we been walking through this place for so long it feels like HOURS! Why did the creature who once lived here have to make everything sooo big, Hhhaaaaa! My feet are starting to hurt! The knocked out girl is lucky she got Kobe to carry her, she's STILL unconscious. Buuut I can't blame her though, being controlled by the Armada scrap would make me tried too. Through I wonder: how long was she under control? Did they even bother treating her wounds, and when they were done did they throw her in some jail sail? So. Many. Question!

"UGH, ARE WE THERE YET?!", I complained in disgust.

"Mari patience please, we'll rest after we lift the curse", Tara said calmly looking back at me as she walked.

Man why are we even here?! Aren't we suppose to go that cave we were suppose to find a day ago?"

"…Yes, that's my fault", she said quietly then stop.

"Huh?"

"…Everyone I'm…I'm really sorry, I…didn't mean for you all to get hurt this bady", she apologized sounding angry with herself.

AAAAAAAAAWWW SSSHHHOOOOT! Now I've gone done it!

"H-h-hey hey, don't worry buddy!", I said wrapping my arms around Tara's shoulder, "We're all alive and well, no pain no gain as they say!", I said trying to cheer her up.

"….*sigh*"

I want to throw myself off a cliff so bad right now, oooh maaan! Everyone tried to cheer her up, but it didn't work.

"…We should keep going…", Tara said walking forward.

I hate myself so much right now, I can't be I said that! Uuugh, me and my dumb self.

"OW!", I shouted feeling something hit my head.

"You looked liked you need a hit on the head, your welcome", Gaspard said lifting his axe up on his shoulder walking past me.

"…Thanks", I grudgingly thanked following him while rubbing my head.

We spent the rest of the walk in silence and that only made the trip twice NO, THREE TIMES MORE PAINFUL! I made Tara feel bad, I don't know what to say to her, and my feet are STILL killing me! *SSSIIIIGH* just skip to the next part alright!

1 hour and 18 minutes later…

"FINALLY, WHAT A NIGHTMARE!", I shouted walking into the stupid alter and falling on the ground.

I'm so tired, so very very tired. AND hungry! I want to go back to my ship so bad, and sleep. Poking my head up I saw Tara walking to the alter that had treasure and plants on it, now she's putting some bottle on it and doing some kind of praise. Whoa the bottle is oozing out some green fog, ew.

"The curse is broken, everyone can relax now", Tara said calmly.

Oh that's good, but this brick floor isn't going to relax anyone. Oh shoot Tara walking this way! Don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid!

"Uhhh, hey?", I said nervously.

Is that the best I could do, good gosh I suck!

"…Mari"

"Yyyyea?"

"I'm not mad at you for what you said", she said sitting next to me.

"You're not?"

"No"

"Okay…You know, I've made a lot more stupid chances growing up too"

"Hm? Like what?"

"There was this one time I rammed our old ship into another, then the team and I ran away from a rampaging attack we kinda caused, and don't get me started on the Frogfather's request"

"You've…really risked your life of a lot of things", Tara said calmly surprised.

"Yea, that's adventuring for ya", I said still laying on the ground and resting my head on my arms.

"Sooo, this is normal?", Tara asked looking at me.

"Hmm yea, for us that is", I said shrugging, "But at least we're there for each other, that's what matters most", I said getting a little too deep.

"….You're right Mari", Tara said with a smile.

"I am?!", I questioned pulling my head up.

"She is?", Gaspard said from the alter.

"GASPARD, YOU BUD OUT!", I shouted pointing at him.

"Hmhmhm", Tara giggled.

"Don't encourage him Tara", I said sitting with my legs and arms crossed, "So now that we're done, where's this cave of voices?", I asked the monkey.

"It's outside by this temple", the monkey said dusting himself off.

"Wwwait…you mean…outside, from where we came in?", I asked in shock pointing my thumb at the door.

"Of course, where else would it be?"

Oh…my…we have to…walk…all…the way…back, where we came…..

"Mari…Mmmari, Mari?", Tara said slowly nudging me.

"Tara, I'd move away if I were you", Gaspard suggested.

"What is wrong with your friend?", one of the monkeys asked.

"I think she just realized the long walk we have to take to get to your home", Tara said nervously.

"Oh there's no need to worry you all, we know a shortcut"

"SHORTCUT?! I HEARD SHORTCUT!",I shouted getting out of my mental freak out.

"Yes, not too far from here"

THANK THE STARS! Oh man I was going to lose my mind there, phew that was close. Okay we're following these monkeys to the shortcut which again isn't too far I want to say, yay! Whoa they opened up a wall! Neeeaaaat~.

"Watch your step, this downward path can be slippery", one of the monkeys suggested.

Okay, that doesn't sound too bad. Take one step at a time, WHOA…one step…at…a…time.

"Ahahaha!", Kobe shouted.

"Wha?! What is it Ko-AH!", I SHOUTED AFTER KOBE KNOCK ME INTO OTHER PEOPLE!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHhhhh…..


	33. Chapter 8-4

…..aaaaaAAAAAAAAA-OW!", I shouted crashing into a wall ow.

"OOF!", Kobe shouted hitting the wall on his side STILL holding the girl unharmed.

"Whhooooaa!", Tara shouted siding down.

"Ooooh boy-OW!", I…shouted as Tara…crashed into to me.

"YYYAAAAA!", Both Bonnie and Milo both shouted sliding out.

"No, no no no-AAAAAOOOOWWW!", I shouted getting, WELL YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!

"…Are you all okay?", one the monkeys asked sliding down safe…ly rrrr.

"Hehe didn't think you'd easily-

"IF YOU MAKE A DIS OR INSULT RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR TO THE GODS, I WILL RIP, YOUR, TAIL OFF!", YOU KNOW WHO DID THE FREAKIN' SHOUTIN'!

"…..!"

WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING AT, THIS FREAKING HURTS! IF I HEAR YOU STILL LAUGHING I WILL-

45 minutes laters…

Phew that banana smoothie was great, just what I needed. Hm, I wonder why I was cut off easier? …Oh yea I so ticked as heck, HAHAHA oh man! Wow it's late in the afternoon already, sure is nice.

"Have you calmed down now tall one", one of the monkeys in the village asked.

"Yea sorry about earlier, we've had a vvveeerry long day yesterday and today", I apologized sitting by the camp fire.

These monkeys know how to treat some wounds, I've never felt better. But now I'm craving some savory 'cause I've been eating waaay too many fruits here. At least the others are doing okay, especially Tara. She went through all here, what with…know…the whole getting us involved and all. But I'm not grudging, no no no I can't be mad at her. We gained a lot of experience here, also gold and stuff. Lots of stuff. I never thought I'd say this, but I've had enough adventuring for one day. Maybe two.

"Mari!", Tara called far away.

"Yea!"

"Im going to the Cave of Voices, wanna come in me with me?!"

"Oh heck yea I'm going with ya!", I said getting up.

We went through AN AWFUL LOT of trouble to FINALLY get here, I ain't messin' this. Either were the rest of our crew, they were sooo going with us. We followed the monkeys to the cave that was at the far end on their village, wooooowwie look at the inside of this place. All these purple crystals are so big and shiiiny, they're also creating some kind of fog beneath our feet. So chill….ssso far I don't hear nothing.

"You guys hear anything?", I asked.

"Nah", Bonnie said shaking her head.

"I don't hear a thing", Milo said looking around.

"Neither do I", Gaspard said adjusting his hat.

Kobe shook his head.

"Hmm, this place is projecting some kind of energy that feels…familiar", Tara said exampling the crystals, "I wonder…", she said slowly placing her hand on the one of them.

"No surprise, only Gortez was able to listen to the spirits", one of the monkeys said to me.

Dang, I didn't want to hear that. How am I going to break the news to Tara.

"*GASP*", Tara gasped with her eyes wide opened in shock.

"What is it Tara?!", Gaspard asked alarmed.

"M…Mom?", Tara said calm surprised.

Nnnnoooooooo, wwwwwaaaaaay!

"Mom mom, it's me Tara!", Tara shouted still holding her hand on the crystal, "Can you hear me?!"

"I don't believe what I am hearing, someone other than Gortez talking to the spirits", one the monkeys said in shock.

Yea no kidding, we're all shocked here! All we did was stand in silence and watch. Well all except for-

"Tara Tara, tell your mom I said hi!", Milo asked jumping super excitedly happy.

"Hahahah Milo says hi-*gasp*…Daaad?", Tara said starting to cry tears of joy, "Yes it's me, I'm here…I'm here", she said teared up with her head place on the crystal.

…whoa…her dad too?! I've got to try this out…nothing, I guess I have to be a witchdoctor like Tara in order to hear them. Yea…I guess…

"What, where? El Dorado? I don't know where that is", Tara said sounding concerned, "Mom, Dad, hello? Hello?!" she shouted leaning in close to the crystal.

Okay, are my ears screwed up or did I just hear El Dorado?

"…*sniff*", Tara expressed letting go of the crystal and wiping her tears off.

"Tara?", Milo said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"…Mom says thank you Milo, and keep smiling", Tara said with the warmest tearful smile looking at Milo.

"…*sniff* I will Tara, I will…*sniff*", Milo said smiling and tearing up while hugging Tara.

…..Heh…hehehe…heh, how touching….

"Mari?", Gaspard said placing his him hand on my arm.

"We should…get going guys", I suggested tugging my hat in front on my face smiling, "We've gotta prepare for that trip"

I…didn't want to show how I felt, not yet. I need a while. Annnyway, El Dorado! Yea…El Dorado…we…all walked out the cave. I know Milo and Tara are super happy and so is Bonnie, Kobe and Gaspard were happy too. But…they kind saw through me like they always do, heh….heheh…*CRASH* WHAT THE?! What happened?! It sounded like it came from the village! Oh shoot what happened?! We all rushed back to the village fast to see what was-wwwha?! The girl! She's a wake, and she looks angry! She beat up some of the monkeys and is hold one of them by the collar! WHAT…JUST HAPPENED?!


	34. Chapter 9-1

?

WHERE THE FREAKING HECK AM I?! All I remember was getting off that desert island and seeing the Armada soldiers, now I'm somewhere I don't recognize! I grabbed one of the filthy monkeys near by and demanded to know where I was! His companions didn't like the way I handled this animal and started pointing their weapons at me, SO I KICKED ALL THEIR UGLY FACES TO THE GROUND!

"Please stop!", a girl's voice demanded.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU-!"

Wha-what?! She-is she?! N-no, it's not her. She just...looks like her, just...who is she? This...girl is trying to calm me down and explains some stuff to me like what happened to me. What I heard, ONLY MADE ME EVEN MORE ANGRY! I WAS BEING CONTROLLED BY THEM THIS WHOLE TIME?! AND SOME ARE HERE?! I'll make sure they'll never move another inch when I'm done with them.

"Wait, where are you going?", the girl asked.

"Where do you think, I'm going after those Armada soldiers!", I shouted leaving the monkey camp.

"You can't go, not by yourself", she said getting on my nerves.

"SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" I shouted not giving a care about whatever the heck she said!

"HEY, you're being rude to the person who tried to save your life", said a stupid looking blonde headed girl.

"Tch whatever", I said STILL not giving a care and walking off.

"You're not getting out of here until you say thank you dang it!", the blonde girl shouted standing in my way.

"And what are you going to do about it blondey!", I said to the blonde on girl in a angry way.

"GET BY ME AND YOU'LL SEE RED RUST!", she shouted at me with a serious attitude.

THIS GIRL IS TOAST-AH! WHAT THE?!

"That's enough you two!", the girl from before shouted holding us back with some kind of magic.

"Tara, why are you holding me back?", the blondey whined to the girl.

"There is no time for any of this, what matters most is that we get off this island and in one piece", she said to the both of us.

TCH, this girl thinks I'm some kind of weakling or something? I could make her eat those words when she puts me down. However, looking at the bandages on her hand that continued through her arm makes me think otherwise. Same going for the blondey. She puts me and the blondey down then suggest to her that I should take their ship back to a place called Skull Island, but the blondey ain't having any of what...Tara says. While they were busy talking, I fold my arms then looking over to left to see those ugly looking monkeys and water moles pointing their weapons to me. I gave them a dead serious look that showed I was going to beat them up worse from before, this no doubt scare them so much they start trembling. Suddenly my eyes saw a new group of animals. A fox with a musket, a scared and dirty rat, a hamster wearing armor and holding an axe taller than him, and a bull who who is serious look. I don't like the look he's giving me, so I gave him the same looking I gave to the others. We manage to balance each other out for 5 minutes until the two girls finished talking.

"Okay miss, if you want we could get you off this island", this Tara girl suggested to me.

"I ain't got time for this, I'm going to level those Armada to the ground", I said again not giving a care and walking pass them.

"Wait!", she said holding on my arm.

"Who do you think you-"

"If you go out there right now you'll only get yourself captured again, this time you'll be killed!", the Tara girl said surprising me.

"...!"

"Don't let your actions be the reason for your death, you have a lot to live for", the girl said gently pull me back with a pretty serious face.

...*Sigh* I hate to admit it, but she's right. I can't just throw myself at a few soldiers, not to mention I'm in some serious messed up shape. I can feel my body aching like mad when I get back to my senses, dang I'm going to need a lot of treatment. No arguments for now, I'm going with them and hope they know where they're going. Oh what luck, some freaky looking dressed frog who calls himself Hopper kindly showed us the way out this place. The tough part was trying not to go on the other side of these Ruins and beat the Armada soldiers to nothingness, but to my surprise they were in terrible shape. Serves them right, those soulless scum. Hopper went back to his camp and now in some kind of very VERY dark jungle, aw man it's soaked! This place should be called a marsh, rrr screw it! But for some reason Tara had to stop near a cliff to talk to a tree? That does make any- HOLY HECK WHAT THE?! THE TREE MOVED AND HAS A FACE! What the heck is up with this jungle?!

"We have returned Banyon", Tara said to the talking tree man that doesn't sound right.

"I see, you've help the Treant Saplings escape a dark curse. Balance is resorted", the tree said seriously that doesn't sound right, "I want you to have this, for it will let you connect to the trees", he or it said taking some of its trees off it's...head?

He handed them to Tara and instructed her on how to use them. Okay are we all going to be okay with the fact that we are seeing walking AND talking trees?! I am really questioning everyone sanity, *sigh* this is going to be a looong day.


	35. Chapter 9-2

Later on the ship…

Hm, nice ship they got here. Decent shape and space plus steady material, however, looks a little heavy. What I found more surprising was that it was the blondey's ship AND she's driving it, I miss judged her. But there is NO way I'm telling her that. Now we're heading straight to a place called Skull Island, I asked what it was and was told it was a haven for pirates. Seem legit.

"*Sigh* dang", I said sitting down and stretching on the deck.

"Everything okay miss", Tara asked me.

"First off you can stop calling me that, I have a name"

"Oh right we weren't properly introduced", Tara said sitting down, "My name is Tara Fairlead, may I hear your name please?", she asked politely and calmly.

Shoot she's got manners, didn't expect that level of kindness from someone like her.

"…Rebecca"

"Pleased to meet you Rebecca, you want me to heal your wounds", she asked lending out her hand.

"Sure, go nuts", I said putting my arm on her hand.

She took a look at my arm and gave it serious eye contact, I don't like the looks of that. She soon placed her other hand on my arm then it started to glow, I feel something working 'cause it's better already. Unfortunately my headache still wanted to stay.

"There, how do you feel?", Tara asked calmly.

"Better I guess", I said looking at my arm.

"That's good", Tara said with a light smile, "If you don't mind me asking, do you remember anything before or after you were possessed?"

"I don't think that's any of YOUR business, now if YOU don't mind I need to rest"

"Ooookayyy", Tara said slowly getting up and walking away.

*sigh* Stupid headache, making it tough to sleep. At least it's warm out here 'cause it's helping me relax. While I was waiting for the sandman to knock me out I looked around, most of the crew members went into that room across from me. The only ones out here is the annoying blondey, whose is steering the ship, and the bull whose is just staring at me. It's both creepy and distracting, tough to sleep. *sigh* Don't think about it, just focus on sleep. Sleep, sleep, sleep…..

5 hours later…

"…Rebecca…Rebecca….silly girl…..time to wake up"

"*GASP*!"

"Rebecca it's okay, we're here now", Tara…said.

"Ooh…"

"Are you alright?", she asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I just…need to…get…up…ah", I said trying to get up then fell.

"Uuuh", Tara said sounding confused.

DANG IT! My body is way too relaxed, I can hardly move!

"Do you…need help?", Tara asked nervously.

"What's going on here Tara?", the annoying blondey asked.

"She…can't get up"

"Aawww is the little girl having a tough time standing?", the dang aggravating girl asked with a smug face.

"mmmrrr…", I growled looking away.

"Okay then, KOBE! Get this girl off my ship!", the girl said walking away.

"Wha-wha-What?! HEY PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN DANG YOU! OW!"

That dang bull carried me off the ship and dropped me on to the ship docks.

"Welp, awful seeing you and hope I never see your angry mug again", the girl taunted, "Bye bye", she said walking away with a stupid smile on her face.

Dang iiit, dang it, dang it, DANG IT! I can feel my pride slipping off this dock and falling into the sky, and worst of all I STILL CAN'T FREAKIN' MOVE!

"Would you like some help?", Tara asked politely.

"Rrrrr!"

"Please, I want to help you"

"Um Tara", the rat said worried.

"Why! WHY ARE YOU HELPING?!", I shouted struggling the get up, "I've been nothing but rude to you, and YET you are STILL helping me?! WHAT YOU PITY ME OR SOMETHING?!"

"No"

"Don't…lie to me!", I shouted.

"I'm not lying", Tara said raising her voice a little, "All I know is that you had one heck of a day: you've been possessed by the Armada for who knows how long and you're in a lot of pain, you at least deserve some kindness and help"

"….!"

"So please, let me help you"

"…You are weird"

"…*giggles*"

"What?!"

"That's the first time anyone has called me that, hahaha"

I can't beat her, she's too nice. So I allowed the help, however, the rat picked me up instead. Okay first it's for the best because Tara doesn't look like the physically strong type and second I am freakin' embarrassed by the fact this rat carrying me like that dang bull. Somebody end me!

"Here we go", the rat said properly putting me down by a fountain, "I'll just uh, be next to her", he said scarcely moving next to Tara.

I was then given a canteen that was filled with the water from that fountain…UGH it's awful!

"Is the water that bad?", Tara asked.

"My tastebuds are a mess", I said handing her the canteen.

"Hehe"

"*sigh*…by the way, what were you guys doing on that pitiful island", I asked sitting up.

"Oh we were looking for someone, but we ended up finding a clue on their whereabouts"

"And where may that be?"

"I believe it was called El Dorado"

"!"

"Is…something wrong?"

"Don't say that out loud", I said with a serious shocked look.

This scares her and the rat even more. Daaang, I forgot about that. This is bad, really bad. How long has it been, how much do they have? Dang dang this is bad, I have to do something. But HOW?! I don't have a-

"Rebecca!"

"Wha-what?!", I shouted coming back to my sense then looking at her.

"You know about that place, do you?", Tara said with a pretty serious face, "I need you to tell us what you know", she said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"….Alright, but not here", I said removing her hand off my shoulder, "If your blonde head friend doesn't mind, that ship is the best place to talk in secret"

"Okay, but…first we have some shopping to do", Tara said getting up, "Let's go"

"You're not going to ask if I need help?"

"No need, you drank the water from the life fountain"

Huh, now that I think of it I feel waaay better than before. Weeelp, I can use a new set of clothes, weapons, AND A FREAKIN' MEAL!

"I've been meaning to ask, why are your eyes red?", Tara asked walking beside me.

"Someone told me it was called genetic mutation"

"That's really something", Tara complimented, I think, with a smile.

"Says the girl with emerald green eyes"

"I get it from my father's side of the family"

Heh, family.


	36. Chapter 9-3

A hour and 49 minutes later after buying, selling, and eating…

Oh my gosh, I can't believe how DELICIOUS this food is!

"Here, you'll need this", Tara said giggling and handing me a big cup of juice.

I drank that entire cup and slam that thing on the table, PHEW!

"I was in the same situation when I haven't eaten in hours", Tara said smiling and placing her hand on her cheek.

I'm too focus on eating to hear what she had to say, I am eating like it's the last meal I will EVER have!

"Hey Tara, after this we're suppose to go train right?", the rat asked Tara.

"Oh right!", Tara said bopping her head, "Thanks for reminding me Milo"

"*Swallow* Train where?", I asked wiping my mouth.

"Avery's court has schools where you can train and learn in skills", Tara explained.

"Mmm, do they teach Privateering?"

"Yes they do"

Good, I'm way behind in my training to be a Privateer myself. I finished up the rest of my meal and let Tara pay for the five plates I had, still surprised she is doing all this stuff for me. Kinda…like…no, no, no, HECK no! I quickly walk outside to get some fresh air and think about something else, I realllly don't want to think about what is in my mind now. Come on, change the subject brain! Oof!

"HEY! Watch where you're going jerk!", I yelled at a stupid cutthroat who bumped into me.

"You watch it you brat!", he yelled back.

"I was! Your eyes are too far up your head you can't see what's in front of you!"

"WWHAT WAS THAT!", he shouted walking to me then was stopped by one of his companions.

"We don't have time, we need to go now!", his companion whispered.

"Rrrr, you better hope I don't see you again!", he said walking away.

"LIKEWISE IDIOT!"

Man, stupid cutthroat! Rrrr!

"Rebecca?", Tara said from behind me.

"I'm fine!", I said crossing my arms in anger.

"Ookay, ready to go?", Tara asked slowly pointing to the stairs.

Must lead to the court, am I so ready to start training and get those cutthroats out my head. Tara, her rat Milo, and I arrived to a place filled with people. Are they all pirates? Geez. Whatever, I'm here to train not complain. I look around until I see the privateer school which is pretty small for a school, I hope it isn't crowded.

"See you soon, Milo", Tara said waving to Milo who walked to the other school.

"Aren't you going to school for witch doctoring or something?"

"No, I will be joining you in privateering"

"What, why?"

"As leader, I need to know the necessary things for what a leader should do and be"

SHE'S the leader?! I should not be surprise, but still. A witch doctor leading possibly two buccaneers, a musketeer, and I think Milo is a swashbuckler? It, is something. I'll ignore it for now and go into this school to learn something useful.

2 hours of privateer teachings…

"And so, I march into the field with my group with a flag high in the sky and went into combat about to strike our foes down", the dog said still talking, "And then…um uh, w-what was it? Let me start over"

"NNNOOO!", everyone except Tara shouted!

"Well, fine then. We'll continue next tomorrow", the dog said holding his coat.

UUUUUUUGGGGHH! Everyone of his students walked out that room feeling exhausted, all EXCEPT FOR TARA! How the HECK, did she resist all that?! Uuuhhhrrrr, my head feels so numb from hearing that dog talking on and ON!

"How are you not tired from all that?!", I asked Tara holding my head with one hand and holding my knee with the other.

"I don't know, maybe I'm use to it"

"*long sigh* Use to it?", I seriously questioned, "I feel half-DEAD!"

"Hehehahah"

"What?!", I said seriously.

"It's funny that you said that right next to a witch doctor", Tara said with a smile and a shrugs.

"Oh my gosh, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!", I yelled pointing at her.

"Hahahahahaha~!", Tara laughed while walking away.

I CAN NOT BELIEVE I JUST WALKED INTO THAT! AAAHH, SOMETHING ELSE BETTER HAPPEN RIGHT NOW!

"HEY!", I heard a familiar voice shout.

Oh DANG IT ALL, not her! What the heck does SHE want?!

"What were you doing with Tara?!", she asked angrily.

"I don't know, go and ask her blondey!", I shouted crossing my arms.

"Don't call me blondey red rust!"

"DON'T CALL ME RED RUST BLONDEY!"

RRRRR, this annoying blondey in getting on my NERVES! We are giving each other some serious hate glares you could swear you saw lightning coming out of our eyes! We quickly turned away after five minutes of glaring, we can't STAND to look at each other. What a pain! How does Tara deal with this person? Speaking of her, she went to that witch doctor school. Learning to be a Privateer can really in her favor, the same can go for me if I learn a second class. This place has the basic school classes: privateer, witch doctor, musketeer, swashbuckler, and buccaneer. Now the question remains, which one will I choose? There is no way I'm witch doctoring, I'm not good with a gun, and I am already good with swashbuckling. That just leaves…rrrr!

"What you lookin' at my school for?", the blondey asked all sassy with her hands on her waist.

"None of your business, that's what!"

"Never mind then, you won't be able to handle it", the blondey said shaking her head with a smug grin.

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"Come on, look at those arms of yours", the blondey said pointing at me, "They would break in an instant if you tried doing any of those abilities"

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"I'm saying you can't handle ANY of it"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!", I shouted matching to that dang school.

I'll show her, I'm going to master EVERY FREAKING THING they are teaching there!


	37. Chapter 9-4

2 hours of painful buccaneer training…

"Stop, that's enough", the hammerhead trainer commanded.

Daaaang…my muscles are aching, I am so parched, and I feel like all the food I ate hours ago turned into air. Holding myself up is becoming tougher to do…*sigh*. I at least learned a lot more than the other school, even if did had some important privateer stuff.

"You shouldn't push yourself like this, it will only lead to your demise", the hammerhead trainer advised.

Man that sounds like deja vu. I don't feel like talking back, I just took his word for it and walked out the school in aching pain. Huh? The sky is a violet red, I can't believe how close to night time it is. What a very loooong day, uuugh. Good thing there is a life fountain here, but…I ain't got no canteen or cup for that matter and my hands are too sore to lift. I just watch the water run down the stone fountain, I feel like I'm being mocked…again.

"Here", I heard something- Tara?

"How long-

"A while, but not too long", Tara said holding her canteen next to me.

"*Slowly breathes In*….Oooww", I expressed reaching for the canteen then took a drink.

"So what made you want to take buccaneer training?", Tara asked nicely.

….I took another drink, hand the canteen to her, and walked off. There was no way I'm answering that question. We both made our way back to the docks and onto the ship, oh gosh. When we arrived, all eyes were on us and they weren't so happy.

"Tara", the blondey said walking up to us, "What is this girl doing back on my ship?", she asked crossing her arms.

"She has information about the place we're trying to get to", Tara explains calmly.

The blondey smacks her face after hearing that and growl under her breathe. I couldn't help but grin, ha! We all walked into what I think is the cabin, and I was right. I sat down on the window seat to relax. Even with that life water I still feel aches, *sigh*.

"Alright, hurry up and tell us what you know?", the blondey commanded folding her arms and leaning on the side of a top bed.

"What she means is, we are ready to hear what you have to say", Tara said sitting on the bottom bed.

I took a moment to breathe, not use to getting all this attention on me at one so much. *breathes out* Okay I'm ready.

"Just so you know, I don't know where El Dorado is?", I said leaning on my knees.

"*sigh* Oh my gosh", the blondey said sounding very disappointed.

"Then what do you know?", the fox asked.

"I know how we can find it"

"What?", the guinea pig said surprised, "How is that possible, the place is known to appear and disappear randomly through out the Spiral"

"You're right about that part", I said, "And to answer that: it's a map"

"A map, really?", the blondey said not surprised.

"This ain't a plain old everyday map, it's enchanted"

"That sounds about right", the fox said.

"When at least it's better than nothing, "Milo said trying to stay positive.

"However, there's bad news", I said propping myself up.

"It's in pieces and scattered across the Spiral?", the blondey said guessing.

"….!"

"Hey it's something I would do if I had a map to the most valuable place in the Spiral", the blondey said shrugging.

Oh my gosh.

"Yes you're right about that part, but that's not the bad news or even the worst part", I said looking down and placing my hand on my face in a bit of disgust, "The Armada are after it"

It's quiet, I pulled my head up and saw every with a serious and shocked faces. They wanted to hear more, I soon explained the Armada's goal. How they plan on obtaining some kind of ancient power that's there and how…it could change the Spiral for the worst. They continued to listen and the more I explained, the more serious they were. Especially the blondey, bull, and guinea pig.

"This is not good", Tara said with her hand on my mouth, "We have to find the pieces fast, but…where do we look first?"

"We can asked Captain Avery", the fox suggested, "He knows about the Spiral, maybe he can tell us?"

"That's very risky", I said, "If anyone else knows about this, we'll be screwed.

The fox still suggest it, sayings how he's a good and trustful man even when he was a pirate. The blondey agreed and so did Tara, I'll be out voted in this case. I went along with it.

"Rebecca, do you know anything else?", Tara asked me.

"Well I-

"Rebecca?! THAT'S your name?!", the blondey questioned in shock, "You don't even look it!"

"Well get use to it, because I'm staying!"

"LIKE HECK I'LL LET YOU STAY!", the blondey shouted, "Since you're done yapping now, you can get the heck off my ship!", she shouted pointing to the cabin.

"I'M STILL MORE USEFUL THAN YOU'LL EVER BE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Take, that, BACK!", she yelled attacking me from axe!

I moved out the way just before her axe could hit me, it is ON NOW!

"BRING IT BLONDEY!", I shouted taking my sword out my sheath.

DANG IT! The fox and rat are holding me back, and the bull is holding HER back!

"LET ME GO DANG YOU!", I yelled struggling.

"KOBE LET ME GO, SHE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!", the blondey shouted struggling.

"LIKE A LESSON YOU CAN'T EVEN LEARN YOURSELF!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!"

"ENOUGH!", Tara shouted smashing her staff on the floor.

Everyone…was quiet…

"You! You are not only going to stay on this ship, YOU'RE GOING TO BEHAVE AS WELL!", Tara shouted pointing at me then pointed straight down to the floor, "And you, MARI! I expect more from you, DON'T EVER DO THIS AGAIN!", she yelled at blondey.

She just nods quickly with a very shocked face, everyone is shocked.

"Put them both down and everyone go to bed NOW!", Tara commanded, "As for you, you're sleeping in my bed tonight!", she yelled at me pulling me towards the bottom bed.

"But what abou-

"MY BED, NOW!"

"Okay, okay, okay", I said with shock.

"I'll be back later and when I come back, you guys better be getting along! DO YOU HEAR ME?!", Tara shouted walking to the door and holding the doorknob while looking at all of us.

"Yes ma'am!", we all responded.

She left and slammed the door on the way out,…we…we all just went to bed now in silence. Oh my gosh that was scary.

 **(I didn't know whether to use yelled or shouted, so I used them both. Sorry people)**


	38. Chapter 10-1

Tara

The next day…

Time to go back to the ship, I hope everyone is okay. Last night was starting to get out of control. I even snapped, that was not like me. *Sigh* Okay no time for feeling embarrassed, got to see my friends. Walking on to the ship, I still a bit of nervousness in me biting my stomach. Ouch. When I got on, I only saw Gaspard and Bonnie on the deck.

"Oh Tara, welcome back", Gaspard greeted after turning his head and seeing me.

"Heeey", Bonnie greeted.

"Good morning Gaspard, good morning Bonnie", I greeted back walking to them, "Where is everyone?", I asked looking around the ship.

"Sleeping", Bonnie responded tilting her head to the cabin door.

"They're still asleep?", I questioned raising my eyebrows.

"Yesterday was one diamine of a day my dear, let them rest", Gaspard said patting my back.

He's right, yesterday was….way more than a hand full. I almost died that day…I better not tell Rebecca, she already has too many going. I can only hope today won't be toooo much like yesterday,…geez that sounds like too much hopeful wishing already.

"*Yaaaawwn*….", we heard someone say as the cabin door opened.

We all turned to see Mari walking out with messy hair and a sleepy face, she scratches her head before look at me with a shocked face.

"Hhiii…", Mari greeted with an awkward smile and a light wave.

"Good morning Mari", I greeted walking up to her, "Sleep well?"

"Yyea…mmm", Mari responded nervously looking away, "I'm…really sorry about yesterday girl", she apologized rubbing her head.

"It's fine now Mari"

"No it's not, I went crazy yesterday and…that's not like me at all", Mari said looking down and upset, "She just…made me so ANGRY!", she shouted crossing her arms.

"Mari Mari listen to me", I said putting my hand on her shoulder, "I understand why you were angry and that's okay"

"You sure? You also got uuh-

"I know, but that's because I refused to let any of us fall apart from that", I said looking away.

"That makes sense", Mari said.

"So just keep being you Mari, just don't that again please?", I said looking at her then shook my head.

"I'll, try", Mari responded unsurely.

"Haha, that's more like it", I said smiling, "Come on everyone, we should prepare for the place we're headed", I said walking off the ship.

"Oh okay", Mari said following me.

Bonnie and Gaspard joined, good we need more hands.

38 minutes of shopping, food, and item collecting…

"Geez that's a lot of stuff, Tara you sure you need half of that", Mari questioned while walking.

"Yes, I need to create some things just in case we run out of stamina or when we fine ourselves in a serious bind", I responded while walking.

"You sure do like being two steps ahead, don'tcha?", Mari asked.

"It's how my parents taught me", I said walking onto the ship's deck, "Okay everyone let's get these items to there places, and don't jumble them together please?"

"Will do", Gaspard said walking below the ship's deck.

"Alright", Bonnie said following Gaspard.

Huh, where's Mari? I turned around and saw Mari standing still in place, she looks pale.

"Mari?", I said putting the items and backpack down then walked off the ship, "Mari are you okay?", I asked scarily and lightly shaking her.

"Huh…oh Tara what's up?", Mari said coming back to her senses.

"You were just standing here, you weren't looking to good", I said worried, "Are you okay, do you need help? Here let me-

"What? Nah I'm fine girl, I'm fine", Mari said nudging me away then smiling, "I'll just go put these in the hold", she said walking onto the ship.

I shouldn't be too worried about Mari, but knowing her in under three days she'll do something very risky. Just thinking about it makes me shake my head, I walk onto the ship.

"Tara!", Milo called happily.

"Oh hello Milo"

"You didn't come back last night, I hoped you weren't too angry", Milo said twiddling his fingers nervously.

"I'm okay now Milo", I said patting his hand, "I stayed at an Inn after I spoke with Count Avery"

"Wait", Mari said getting out the hold, "You already talk to Avery?", she asked raising her eye brow and pointing her finger.

"Yes, right after I left the ship last night"

"Wow…uh, what he say?", Mari asked adjusting her hat.

I explained that Avery had the other piece of the map which made everyone pretty shocked, no surprise there. He was okay with us having the piece UNLESS we give him half of what stash of gold we get. Shrugging it off, It was okay with the deal.

"Eeeeh it indeed I guess", Milo said shrugging too sound not too sure.

"Anyway, let's see it", Bonnie said.

"Aaabout that", I said rubbing my shoulder.

"Oh no", Mari said.

"Fin stole the piece from Avery and now we have to get it back"

"Fin? Big cutthroat, Tattoo on his left arm, and wears goggles?", Mari questioned and described with her hands.

"Do you know him Mari?", I asked.

"Nah just hear of him", Mari responded with a shrug.

"So we just have to find him and take the piece right?", Gaspard asked.

"Yeaaa, and I know a way of finding them too", Mari said walking over to the steering wheel with a grin.

You have a really bad feeling about this now and you are not alone, Gaspard feels it too. Oh dear, I better get ready.


	39. Chapter 10-2

Let's see materials: antidote, temporary blindness, stomach aches, hmmm…still need more items though. The island a couple of things, but still lacked some other items, I hope we find them on our adventure. Speaking of which. We're off to the skies yet again, this time on a quest to find the pieces of map that can lead to the whereabouts of my parents. Still trying to stay positive about all this, even to our new member. Huh, we've stopped…in the middle of the sky?

"Mari why have we stopped?", I asked from the deck.

"You'll see", Mari said from the steering wheel with a smile.

Oh dear, I need a moment to remember and organize my old spells and new spells in my journal.

"Hey Gaspard, Kobe, get those borderin' boards ready", Mari shouted.

"Hahaha bordering boards?", I questioned giggling

"Yea the name was her idea", Gaspard said walking into the ship's hold with Kobe.

I think it's cute haha, though why take out them out so soon? Will we be appearing to an island near by? Hmmm whatever the cause I should get ready, know that one spell does this and-

"TARA LOOK OUT!", Milo shouted.

"Huh-AAH!", I shouted getting pushed to the floor by Milo, "Milo what's wrong?", I asked pulling myself up.

"That cannonball nearly hit you"

"What cannonball?"

"Those cannonballs!", Bonnie shouted, "WHOA!", she shouted ducking for cover.

What? I crawled over to see what was going on, I brought my head a little to see a ship across from us indeed firing cannonballs. I manage to see their ship's flag, it had a shark and two swords crossing on each flag.

"They showed up early", Mari shouted.

"Mari you knew THIS was going to happen?!", Bonnie asked still staying low to the floor.

"Oooh yea, now let's go greet them!", Mari said turning the ship around.

Oh no please don't tell me she's doing what I know she's going to do, Whooaa! Mari just put the ship into high speed, she's going straight toward them! Bonnie, Milo, and I are trying to hold on to anything that can stop us from shifting all over this ship! Mari is taking too many sharp turns, it's tough to hold on to ANYTHING!

"Aaaahh!", I shouted losing my grip on the object and slide across the ship.

"I got you", Kobe said grabbing my arm after getting out the ship's hold.

"Thank you…Kobe", I said holding on to the ship's Main mast.

I pry eyes open seeing- OH MY GOODNESS!

"MARI YOU'RE GOING TO RUN INTO THE SHIP!", I shouted.

"That's the plan!", Mari shouted back.

OH MY GOODNESS, AH! Rrrrr…Mari just took…a wide sharp turn into the cutthroat's ship, so instead she…she ended up hitting the side on their ship with the side of our ship really hard. Knocked me straight to the floor…ugh, my head. I see Kobe and Gaspard setting up the boards.

"Come on people, we got sharks to greet and I brought one HECK of a welcoming basket!", Mari shouted jumping from the steering wheel, "HELLO!", she shouted running to the cutthroats ship and attacking without us.

Oh my…goodness, this is highly unnecessary.

41 minutes of fighting…

"You had enough sharky boy?", Mari said pointing her axe at the beaten cutthroat.

"Alright hold yer fire, what do you want?", the fallen cutthroat asked.

"Where's Fin?", Mari asked or interrogated.

"I don't know!"

"Aaaw that's cute hahaha, *punches cutthroat in the face*", Mari said before…oh my, "Let me ask again differently: Where…the HECK…is Fin?", she said rather serious pointing her axe near his throat.

"O-okay okay, if it's Fin ye want he's in Cutthroat Bay"

"Where…is Cutthroat Bay?", Mari in this case demanded pointing the axe closer to its throat.

The terrified cutthroat called to his companions begging for a map to give her. I haven't seen Mari act this way since…at the island. She was given a map which she snatched from them.

"Alright everyone let's go!", Mari walking back to the ship with a innocent smile.

"Mari shouldn't we heal them first", I asked.

"Tara listen to me", Mari said wrapping her arm around my shoulder, "We were minding our own business, until these guys wanted to start a fight. They got what they deserve"

"But you planned this", I said raising my eye brow.

"Hey they started it, not me", Mari said walking off.

I won't stand for this I'm going to heal the-huh?!

"Sorry Tara, but we have to go", Milo said picking me up and taking me to the ship.

No matter how much I begged, Milo continue taking me back to the ship. Now we are sailing away from the cutthroat ship of injured cutthroat, this was again, highly unnecessary. I needed a break, so I walked into the cabin for silents. *Sigh* What a mornin-…Rebecca…is still asleep. How?! After what happened, she is still sleeping. I walked over to the bed quietly and looked at her, she looks so peaceful. More peaceful than the first time I saw her sleep, she was very troubled. So what's different here? My eyes looked up to my dream catcher, it's a complete mess. This was made for me weeks ago and now it's reduce to ruins. What was she dreaming about? Oh she's waking up.

"*Long yawn*…*sigh*…huh?", Rebecca said waking up, siting herself up, then looking at me, "…hey", she said with an eye brow raised.

"Hello, how did you sleep?", I asked putting my arms behind my back.

"…I haven't slept like that in…forever", Rebecca said rubbing her face.

"That's good, well ! will leave you alone now", I said leaving the room.

"K…", Rebecca said paying no mind of my leaving.

I closed the door quietly. I looked at the dream catcher yet again…I'll have to make more of these.

"What is that Tara?", Gaspard said.

"Just an old dream catcher", I said walking in to the ship's hold.

In my mind, what I held were nightmares. Possibly, something worse.


	40. Chapter 10-3

"Okay people gather around", Mari commanded walking on the deck, "I've got a plan!", she said opening the map.

This I have to hear. Making a group circle around the map Mari unfold, we all stand to see the location of Cutthroat Bay. Mari explains how we need to be sneaky and quick sense the area is filled to the brink with cutthroats. Although, I'm not so sure about any of this. The creatures are really tough to fight. We all suddenly heard the cabin door open catching our attention, it was Rebecca fully dresser in a red and brown outfit.

"What?", Rebecca asked with a serious concerned look.

"Nothing", everyone except me said splitting up.

Everyone left to do whatever they want to do, I on the other went to Rebecca and explained what we were planning the do.

"Cutthroat Bay?", Rebecca questions.

"Yes", I responded.

Rebecca closed her eyes then placed her hand on her head, this concerns me.

"I…know that place", Rebecca said opening her eyes.

"H…how?", I asked with a very calm and shocked look.

"I don't know, but I know there's a place…where they store their treasure", Rebecca said with one eye closed and holding her head with one hand.

This is very interesting and important information for us to know. I advised Rebecca to speak with Mari about it, however, I quickly remembered how much they don't get along. Rebecca did a low growl while turning away from me. Okay then I will be the one to tell her, when I told her she couldn't believe it.

"How da heck does she know that place?", Mari asked still holding the steering wheel while steering.

"*shrugs* Don't know, maybe a lost memory?"

"*Disgusted Sigh* Whatever, the more we know the quicker we get out of there", Mari said focusing back on steering.

As I walked off, I had a hopeful thought of those two getting along…too much hopeful wishing and thinking again. My head hurts just thinking about it.

1 hour and 55 minutes…

Okay we are almost at Cutthroat Bay, I am nervous right now. Very very nervous, ow. I tighten my grip on my staff from the painful feeling in my stomach and the quick beating of my heart. This isn't good.

"You alright?", Rebecca asked walking to me.

"Yea, just a bad feeling", I said trying to keep myself together, "But..I'm trying to stay positive about it all"

"You better make it quick, 'cause we're here"

….Ow, *breathes* okay. Mari does her best to park us close to the hideout, but not too close of them seeing the ship. We all got off as quietly as we could while Mari placed her ship back into its bottle. I took the time to turn invisible and check for any sharks, however, there were barely any in sight. How strange.

"What did you see Tara?", Bonnie whispered.

"There aren't any enemies here"

"What?! Are you serious?!", Mari whispered.

"Yes Mari, I am"

"Hm", Rebecca said peeking her head out at the hideout, "There, that's the place", she said whispering and pointing.

Most of the group looked to see what Rebecca was pointing to.

"You sure about this Red Rust?", Mari *sigh* asked.

"More sure than you blondey", Rebecca responded back.

"You two stop it!", I demanded.

They both listened then looked away from each other, I need to have a serious talk with these two when this is all over. Now we make our way to the rock Rebecca pointed to which turned out to be an entrance. It continued to get darker and darker as we walked down the stairs, then started getting somewhat brighter. It revealed itself to be an underground cave, it was definitely a dining area seeing the amount of tables and chairs. The center part of it had a skylight shining over piles of gold and treasure. Everyone except Rebecca and I walked over to the treasure.

"Whooooa look at it all", Mari whispered astounded.

"Marrriii", Gaspard said folding his arms.

"*sigh*Alright, start digging guys", Mari command looking in the treasure pile.

Rebecca started looking at her surrounding while I was thinking. There is no one here, this place only lighting is that skylight, and not to mention it is not even…guarded. Oh no.

"Everyone!", I shouted.

"What's up Tara?", Mari said still looking through the treasure.

"This place isn't-"

"Tara?!", Mari said concerned.

"Fancy meeting you here kid", Fin said holding me hostage.

"HEY LET HER GO!", Mari shouted running up to Fin.

Two cutthroats popped out from the darkness and grabbed Mari's arms. More showed there selves some of them light a torch in their hands. It was a setup from them to ambush all of us.

Everyone is trying to put up a fight, but there's too many of them! I…I don't know what to do!


	41. Chapter 10-4

"Let go of me, you half brained idiot!", Mari shouted struggling to break free from the cutthroat's grip.

"Aw shut it already!", one of the cutthroat said tightening his hold on Mari.

Fin throws me to another cutthroat who ties my arms and knocks me to my knees while one takes my new staff and breaks it. I see Kobe pinned down by five cutthroats, Milo being tied up, Bonnie's musket being taken away, Mari still struggling from the two cutthroats holding her back, three cutthroats picking on Gaspard, and Rebecca being thrown to the ground after getting tied up.

"Well now kid, didn't think you'd make this many friends so quickly", Fin said looking at my friends while walking, "But you didn't think we'd be catching you this quickly either huh?", he said turning around and folding his arms.

"How the HECK did you guys know we were coming here?!", Mari shouted.

"A simple message in the bottle", Fin said pulling a bottle with wings out his pocket.

"Ssshoout!", Mari said under her breath.

"I'm sure you remember what I told you back in Skull Mountain", Fin said pointing to me, "And I hope you ALL remember this moment, because it's the last thing you're going to remember", he said walking up to me.

I'm…too scared…I can't even think, Fin is staring down at me with a demonic grin. He chuckles at my fear.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER YOU GOGGLED EYE FREAK!", Mari demanded with anger.

"I said shut it!", one of the cutthroat shouted punching Mari with his other hand.

"No, please don't hurt them!", I begged, "If it's me you want fine, but leave the others out of this!"

"Hey what are you-OOF!", said a cutthroat getting attacked.

Everyone's attention was brought to Rebecca who broke free from the ropes, she's running over to attack Fin! *Boom* NO! No no no, she was hit by Bonnie's musket!

"Hey boss, this was the annoying brat who almost got us caught", one cutthroat said stepping over Rebecca.

"Aw yea?", Fin said sounding amused, "Well then, make her pay", he said folding his arm.

They're…they're beating up Rebecca!

"No stop! Please STOP! STOP IT!"

They're all just laughing, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HER! THEY NEED TO STOP!

"Hahaha I bet you didn't see THIS coming!", the cutthroat said punching Rebecca to the ground before stopping.

Rebecca is struggling to get up. I have to do something, but what can I do?!

"That's right, squirm on the ground like the bug you are", one of the cutthroats threatened, "It's your place after all, HAHAHA!"

I can do nothing but cry tears of pain and sit here helplessly…I'm so sorry Rebecca, I…wait…this feeling…it's the same as before in- n…no.

"W-what's going with her?", one of the cutthroats said sounding worried.

Rebecca has easily gotten up, but there is some energy swarming around her. It's back!

"RRAAAAAAHHHH!", Rebecca screamed with rage.

"What's going-Argh!"

"Oh my g-AAAAAH!"

"Rrrrrrr!", Rebecca…growled…after attacking…

The curse, why is it back?! How did to the spell not work?! Rebecca's eyes…it's completely red! And now there's… some kind of lightning sparking from her, it's too strong!

"GET HER!", Fin commanded pointing at Rebecca.

They're all go in to attack her at once! I can't see from the large group of cutthroats. *Gasp*…..! She's….beating them…all of them! As each one falls, I could see little of what Rebecca was doing. She's defeating all of them with two swords mercilessly! The cutthroats stop attacking, but she won't. She's gone completely berserk, we have to stop her!

"I'm out of here!", one of the cutthroats shouted running away.

As they all ran, I saw Mari break free and untie our friends. She needs to be quick before-!

"Rebecca?", I said seeing her walk to..me, "Rececca…stop…please, you have to stop please!", I begged getting up and slowly walked backward.

I can't get my arms free, and Rebecca isn't stopping.

"Rebecca I know you're still in there, PLEASE NO!", I begged then stopped trying to reason with her.

"TARA GET OUT OF THERE!", Mari commanded.

No…Rebecca…no, NO! I closed my eyes and tensed up for her attack!

"AUGH!", A familiar sound said.

Who…I opened my eyes…!

"…MILO!", everyone but…me…shouted

Milo…he…stepped in front of her attack, he was stabbed…where his lungs are…

"….Milo….?", I said as he fell.

Rebecca steps back, drop the weapons, and holds her head, she's fighting against the curse. Everyone ran to Milo while Mari cut me loose. I fall on my knee from the shock, this was too much. Too…much…

"Tara, Tara come on speak to me dang it!", Mari said shaking me.

….I stand and walked over to Milo, I feel his neck for a pulse.

"Tara?", Gaspard said to me.

"He's still alive", I said calmly.

"He still is?!", everyone said with shock.

"Get him to the ship now…", I demanded standing up.

They listened and left the cave. I walk to Rebecca who is on her knees curled up struggling over control.

"Stop iiit, sssstop…stoooop", Rebecca demanded as she fought back.

She looked up and sees me standing to her, an expression of sadness shows itself before I put her to sleep.

"….Tara…?", Mari said quietly sounding scared.

I grabbed Rebecca by her coat collar and dragged her as I made my way to Mari. I have some unfinished business with those cutthroats.


	42. Chapter 11-1

Mari

By the Gods….Tara is wrapped in something that looks like magic, dark magic. This is really bad. Oh shoot she is walking over to me while dragging Rebecca through the ground! I just stand here as she's getting closer. What do I do? What do I say? ….she places her hand on my head gently. AAH! WHOA! She…SHE JUST WARPED US OUTSIDE THE CAVE AND BACK TO ENTRANCE! THE OTHER IS AS SURPRISED AS I AM! I turned around and saw the cutthroat's ships leaving. Huh, what is Tara doing?…! Oh…MY….GOD! SHE'S PULLING ALL THE SHIPS BACK WITH HER MAGIC! The sharks are freaking the heck out!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!", Fin shouted from one of the ships.

"GIVE US THE MAP PIECE NNOOOW!", Tara demanded in rage holding her hands in.

"FINE, HERE!", Fin shouted taking the map piece out his pocket and holding it out.

Tara is now using one of her hands to levitate Fin over to her while still holding the ship in place in the sky. Fin is shaking as Tara is bring him closer to her.

"MARI, GRAB THE MAP!", She demanded angrily.

I am doing what she said with no words, only a blank and shocked expression on my scared face.

"May we never meet, again", Tara said in a grudging, low tone voice.

HOLY COW, SHE JUST PUNCHED HIM BACK TO HIS SHIP! Oh…my…god. She didn't just let go of all the ships, SHE PUSHED BACK ALL THE SHIPS! Ow, ow my head. My head and my eyes. Oh man, all the dark energy is gone. Tara is super tired now.

"We need to fiind a place where Milo…can h-heal…", Tara said extremely tired.

OH SHOOT MILO!

"BONNIE GET TARA, GASPARD HELP ME LIFT REBECCA!", I SHOUTED PICKING HER, GETTING ON SHIP, BLAH BLAH BLAH, "EVERYONE GET INTO THE CABIN, NOW NOW NOW!"

We're on the ship, I run to the steering wheel, and crank this suck to full blast! Sorry everyone, BUT WE HAVE TO FLY!

35 minutes later…

Come on, Come on, COME ON THIS IS NO TIME TO BE OUT OF GAS! Rrrr, whatever we're almost at Skull Island and I know the right parking spot!

"Hey hey hey, what is this?!, I heard DockMaster Dan shout, "Miss Mari, you shouldn't being parked here, this is a private-"

"I ain't got time to hear your complains or logic, I got people in need of serious medical AND spiritual treatment!", I shouted having no time for whoever he wanted, "Get those people is the Clinic ready man, GO NOW!", I demanded pointing.

He straight up listened and ran to that Clinic like there was a sale going on. Kobe made extra sure to carry Milo to the Clinic by the PvP house carefully, same goes for Bonnie carrying Tara, and Gaspard and I carrying Rebecca. And if you people are wondering. One: PvP means Pirate vs. Pirate here, two: one house is Ranked and other is Normal, and three: the Clinic is next to the Normal PvP house. Just thought I fill you in. Anyway, what was I doing? Dang it me! My friends need help! When Gaspard and I got Rebecca onto a bed, I started wondering where Kobe was. Oh there he is.

"Kobe where's Milo?", I asked.

"He's…iiin the surgery room", Kobe said nervously looking down.

Oh man that's not good, that's bad. Really bad! Oh gosh between Rebecca going berserk, Milo getting hurt, and Tara going dark, WHICH ONE IS CRAZIER?! Oh shoot, I'm having a flashback to it all! Aw man I can't handle this, I can't handle ANY OF THAT AGAIN!

"Which one of these beds are free?", I asked freakin' the heck out.

"Uuuh umm this one", the one ()the doc or nurse said, "But you should-"

"Good I call dibs!", I said jumping right into the bed, "Nobody bother me, I am god dang serious!", I demanded pointing to everyone in the room then putting the blankets over me.

3 hours later….

….*breathes*…oooh maaan…that sleep was awesome, I am now regretting…waking up. *Yaaawn* whatever. Slowly getting out of the covers and standing up, I looked around the room. *Yaaawwn* I see a few people here, but no Kobe or Gaspard or Bonnie. Guessing they're in the tavern, better go meet them there. Wait, OH SHOOT TARA! I walked on over to her to see she's okay, she's asleep on one of the beds. However…she doesn't look like she's sleeping, dare I say, she looks…dead. *Shivers* Yikes.

"I would advise you not to disturb that patience, if you don't mind", someone said sounding very serious.

"Hey hey it's alright, I know this girl", I said turning to whoever and waved my hands back and forth.

"Whatever the case, she should not be disturb", The person, who turned out to be a chicken, said pushing their glasses up to their eyes, "She is not mentally ready for any encounters"

"Wait, what do you mean she's not mentally ready?", I asked very concerned, "What happened to her? Is she going to be okay?", I asked very nervous AND very serious walking up to the chicken.

The chicken tells me Tara suffered from spiritual overuse and…won't be waking up for a while. Oh man, that sounds like a coma. Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man. I soon asked about Milo and they showed him to me. He was fixed up and sleeping like a baby, then the doctor tells me he was extremely luck. The wound was close, but not near his lungs and barely had any bleeding somehow. Phew…that's one relief, then I asked about Rebecca. They told me she was with Madame V, the rest was out their hands. Oookay, better check in with that. As I walked to the door, I stopped and looked back to Tara.

"…Please…take good care of Tara", I said holding the door open.

"We will", the chicken said nodding.

Long story short: I went to Madame V, asked her about Rebecca, told me she was still curse, and-wait, wait, wait hold up. Did she just say Rebecca is still curse? HOW?! Madame V explains in her way "Curse is stuck due to long use on her, can only be stopped when she learns to calm the storm within her". Okay, the what HECK does that mean?! I don't know and I don't feel like wrecking my brain to fine out. I am going to the docks and I am going to check out how the ship's condition is. I had so many thoughts swarming my head as I walking to the docks, oh yea forgot to mentions it's night time now and so dark my night vision barely helped me see. I've got to talk to Avery about that, we all ain't bats here on this island. Okay now that I'm here, time to get this baby out and check the damage. Finally getting my ship out my bag, I looked up and saw someone sitting on the edge on one of the dock bridges. I squint my eyes and saw them take off…a red hat, dang it it's Rebecca. Oh heck no, I'm walking away from this. Nope, nope,…nope….mmmm. I stopped then found myself being a rope in tug of war between two things. My disgust and my conscience, one is telling me to leave while other says go talk to her…..my conscience won. Dang it! Aaaugh! *Breathes*

"….Hey", I said standing behind her.

"…."

"…I…just want to say. That no matter what you did, everyone is willing to forgive you", I said rubbing my neck feeling awkward, "I'm…eeeven willing to…forgive you", I said looking away and folding my arms still feeling awkward.

"…."

Okaaayyy, I'm gonna gooo now-

"How's Milo?", Rebecca asked quietly sounding upset.

"Oh, hhhe's recovering", I said turning around back to her.

"…and Tara?", Rebecca asked turn her head a little.

"Eeee…uuuh, she…won't be waking up for a while", I regretted said nervously.

"….."

"I'm…gonna go now", I said walking away.

I am hating myself SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! Uuuugh, why did I tell her the truth?! Aaahahaha, DANG IT ALL! I really need something to take my mind off aaallll this! Get back to me tomorrow, I am in no mood to continue ANY of this!


	43. Chapter 11-2

The next day in the Tavern….

…

….mmmm….ugh….wha…what the heck happened? This tavern is a rect. People and animals are unconscious, tables and chair are on the floor, and…yuck…slips on the ground. I found myself being on the floor next to where the bartender was, I looked up and saw him calmly clean the countertops. I…did my best to…pull myself up, *breathes* dang I don't feel so well.

"Ah mornin' Ms. Mari"

"Pete?", I said holding myself on the table, "You're back?"

"Hahah yea and what a way to come back too, I'm gonna need more help fixing this place up"

"What even happened here?"

"Well what I was took there was an arm wrestle on one of the tables then a misunderstanding started, knocked them into the arm wrestling group, aaand you see the result of it", Pete said tapping the head then rubbing his bread, "Looks like you got involved"

"I don't remember, I was too busy drinking"

"You suurre were", said the Pelican Bartender, "She drank so much tart lemonade, even asked me to mix sour plum in it too"

"Mari, a girl your age should not drink drink that much tart", Pete said folding his arms, "You know the result aren't good"

"Yea…I know", I said reach for money in my pockets, "Here's my pay for the last drink, I'm…gonna go now", I said walking out holding my stomach.

Sitting outside wasn't any better, the sun was soo bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Uuugh…oh man I don't…*vomits*….*coughs*….uuuuh, huh…who is patting my back? Oh it's Kobe…this…is pretty embarrassing, he gently picks me up and carries me with one arm. I'm not going to- huh, a yum fruit!

"Kobe…grab that for me please", I asked slowly pointing to the fly yum yum fruit.

He listens and grabs the swift flying suck and hands it to me, eating something sound much better than drinking something.

"Good morning Kobe", We heard Blind Mew say.

"Ohayōgozaimasu", Kobe greeted with a bow.

"And good morning to you too Ms. Mari", Blind Mew greeted, "Judging by the smell of you, you had a less pleasant night than how you were feeling yes?"

"Mmmm…", I said chewing the yum yum fruit while giving him a moody glare.

Kobe looks at me and I looked the other way, I will not explain what happen last night to him OR Mew.

"I'll take that as a yes", Blind Mew said, "If you don't mind me asking, how is the tall rat and young witchdoctor miss"

"Nothing of your business Mew, let's go Kobe!", I demanded, "Aaah…hey, stop shaking me"

"Apologize", Kobe calmly demanded.

"Rrrr, sorry for that Blind Mew", I apologized folding my arms in disgust.

"It's quite alright, I'll go asked people at the clinic then", Blind Mew said walking away with one arm behind his back.

Kobe takes to the docks and onto my ship, to be honest I'm not in any mood to do absolutely any. I don't even want to be on my ship, that is sad.

"Mari, what happened to ya? You look a mess", Bonnie said looking at me with her hand on her knees.

"…..", I answered with a glare.

"We have all the necessaries", everyone heard Gaspard say from the hold, "Now all we need now to get…well say of the devil, there she is", he said walking out the hold then saying me in Kobe's arm.

"…", I answered with a very disgust glared.

I don't why, but Gaspard has been giving me a hard the pass few days. Why is he doing this? Is he still mad about what happened in Scrimshaw? He's not one to grudge on me like that, uuuuugh…I feel like vomiting again. *Burps* That's better…, but I still feel like dirt. Kobe kindly carried me to the cabin and gently placed me on my hammock. He asked if I needed anything, I just shook my head and he left. *Sigh* at least I can relax-….Why is the ship moving, dang it where are we going?! Rrr…someone better walk in here and talk me what's going on dang it! Hm? Someone opened the door…it's Gaspard…greeeaaat *Disgust sigh*.

"What is it Gaspard?", I asked in a moody way turning my head towards him.

"I just thought I tell ya the reason for why and where we are setting off?", Gaspard said grabbing a stool, bringing it over to my hammock, and sitting down, "We're off to the find Bonnie a new musket"

"Why couldn't you guys buy one?", I asked shaking my head and raising my eyebrows.

"Hey mentor is she need a one of a kind musket, something called a scaramanga valencian", Gaspard said taking off his hat and rubbing his cheek.

I may not be one for guns, but dang that's some gun she's gotta have. There's like…less than a thousand of those things now, we'd be lucky to fi-…..Oh…my…gosh…

"Gaspard"

"What is it Mari?"

"I think I know where one is"

"What, where?"

I explained how I saw one at Gun's old cabin in Corsair's Cove. I remember looking around the place til my eye caught a glimpse of it, the thing was a half buried in the sand aaand I didn't know what it was at the time. So i didn't touch it and good thing I didn't too, I sure hope it's still there. Gaspard was glad to hear that, but then he asked me what happened…last…heck…night…mrrrrr. I turned over on my hammock and help my blanket tightly.

"I know you don't want to talk, but you look like you have something to get off your mind", Gaspard said.

"….I told Rebecca what happened to Tari and Milo", I said quietly.

"….wow…, hmm reminds me of something", Gaspard said, "Remember when we lived in Grizzleheim and you were trying to keep a secret from the leader for his son, but you ended up tells him anyway.

"Oh my gosh Gapsard, what you're point and why are you bringing that up?", I asked turning over to see him getting angry.

"My point is…you did the right thing in telling them, Gaspard…said, "If you didn't thing would have possibly gotten worse"

"….You think so", I asked calmly.

"Defiantly", Gaspard said nodding.

"Hmph, says the animal whose been giving me a hard time lately", I pouted folding my arms.

"That's because you've been extremely reckless for the past 2 months and it's been increasingly frustrating to your father's level", Gaspard said sounding upset.

"…!"

"Look…I didn't mean to bring that up, but please promise me this", Gaspard said standing up, "Please don't get too reckless, I don't want to lose you", he said…placing his hand on mine.

He then put him hat back on his head and walked to the door….

"By the way if you leave that hammock, I'll tied you down to it myself", Gaspard said halfway out the door.

"Get the heck out of her!", I shouted grabbing the stool and throwing it at the door.

Oh shoot, I lost it a little. Good thing he close the door just in time. *Sigh*….


	44. Chapter 11-3

2 hours later…

I'm going to sum up everything that's happened in those past few hours. Bonnie found the musket, however, it was in really bad shape. Luckily she knew someone in Gullet who could fix it. We sail there, he fixed it with some help, and now we're back in Skull Island. Bonnie left for target practice while Gaspard and Kobe check up on Tara and Milo, as for me, I'm still on my hammock. Didn't go with them, they just told me what happened. Right now I need to get up, but I really don't want to. Uuugh! Gaspard just HAD to bring up my dad, I feel like complete dirt! *Sigh*…Hmm? Someone just walked in here….oh it's just Kobe, he must have forgotten something. I'll mine my own- WHAT?! He just picked me up along with the blanket wrapped around me!

"Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down!", I shouted trying to break free as he carried me outside, "What is it with you and picking up people who don't wanna be picked up?!"

Kobe carried me from the dock, through the beach, past the shopping district, through the bridge with a waterfall by it, past the water mole small island, and finally up to the top mountain where the waterfall starts. What the heck are we doing up here for?! I am in no mood for ANY of this! He FINALLY puts me down and he sits beside me on his knees closing his eyes.

"Why are we here?", I asked sounding disgusted while looking at him.

"Meditating", Kobe said calmly and quietly still having his eyes close.

"…Fine, but I not sitting on my knees if you don't mind", I said folding my legs and pulling my blanket close to me.

He didn't mind and went back to being quiet, I just sat here resting my head on my hands. *Sigh*….Hm..light breeze coming in from the west, I looked over and saw some clouds coming in. Gotta say, this is a really great view of the front island. Pretty peaceful up here too, I started to lose track of what I was thinking about. Now I see why Kobe brought me up here.

"…It's okay to be angry or sad", Kobe said out of the blue, "However, it isn't good to stay in that state. The more you continue letting those thoughts cloud you, the more your path will be unseen…and you will soon stray from who you once were"

Yikes, that's heavy.

"This is why I have brought you here, I couldn't stand around and let you lose yourself like that", Kobe said looking into the distance, "I also want to say that if there is anything that is bothering you, I am here to listen", he said looking at me.

"…Thanks Kobe", I said looking with a little smile, "Sorry I haven't said much to ya, it's just…you don't say much"

"I usually speak when needed", Kobe said calmly, "Like the day you and Gaspard saved me from the Armada"

"Oh man, has it been THAT long already?", I wondered smiling and resting my head on one hand while looking at Kobe.

"Yes, in a couple days it will be 3 months since that day"

How could I forget that event, it was so awesome AND funny! Hahaha, those stupid Armada never expected us when we busted their plain faces! Gaspard and I were just pasting through Skull Island skyways for the first time and we saw an Armada ship getting attacked, so we thought: How about we add so more pain to their schedule! What was more surprising was that their ship was a slave ship and Kobe was part of the group. That was UNTIL we busted them out there, bomb that ship, and watched it fall to the clouds below. HA, SUCKERS! Since then Kobe has been part of the team and has been super helpful.

"You were always wild and energetic, this makes Gaspard worry about you", Kobe said.

"Yea…he…told me", I said looking the other way.

"But that is okay"

"It is?", I questioned looking at him.

"Though you maybe reckless, you are excellent in combat and can be wise when in a conflict", Kobe said…wow, "That is why Gaspard and I were okay with you being in charge no matter what"

"Rrriiight…", I said bashfully patting my cheek, "But now Tara's in charge and more people keep joinin' the crew, man there are a lot of changes"

"Change is good, but it's okay to still be yourself. In other words, you can be both"

"Both huh…that sounds waaay better", I agreed with a smile while looking up, "Thanks again Kobe, you always know what to say to lighten someone up", I said smiling to him.

Kobe does a gentle smile and lightly nods his head and we look at this awesome view. Good thing Gaspard isn't here. I know he means well, but he's taken a habit of being a kill joy. Hm….now that I think about it, we're going to need a windstone to get out of here. The first time we got here….someone opened a way for Gaspard and I, but now we need to get out of here whenever we can. Oh god….*Long sigh* I know who could maybe and HOPEFULLY help us. The Frog father. Yea, I know it's crazy how I keep thinking of that guy EVERYTIME there's something major we need. It hurts my head just thinking about what favor we have to do for him. Buuut it can't be helped because he's the one guy who knows A LOT about these skies…most of the times…screw it we'll ask him.

2 days laters…

2 days, 2 FREAKIN' DAYS! It took us 2 days to finish the Frog Father's request. I'll kindly tell what went down before I BLOW UP! *Breathes* We ask Frog Father for a windstone and he wants us to find somebody, not bad right? Well sit tight 'cause that's just to chip off the iceberg! *Breathes* The person we had to find WAS IN FLOTSAM! Now I want you to get a map to Flotsam, NO find a freakin' picture of Flotsam! Do you see the mess all of us had to go through finding that person there?! Well…except Tara, Milo, and Rebecca dang where is she? I haven't seen her since that night. Dang…I can't believe I'm saying this, but…I'm starting to get a little worried. *Points* A LITTLE, I SAID A LITTLE! BACK TO THE STORY! We found them, annoying piece of junk, we gave them to the Frog Father and GUESS what he said? Great work Mari, here's a windstone for your troubles. HAHAHA *Breathes* NNNOO! HE SAID HE AIN'T GOT NO WINDSTONES, but he know where they could be. IN AN ABANDON LIGHTHOUSE ON A FREAKIN' ISLAND NO ONE HAS BEEN TOO IN YEARS! You can imagine the amount a frustration I'm going through right now. Making us go through a lot of hard work just to make us go through MORE HARD WORK?! *Mutters in anger while driving the ship back to Skull Island*

"Mari-

"WHAT?!"

"Eeehh…do you, want to go check on Tara and Milo?", Bonnie asked nervously.

Why the heck not? I ain't in any mood to stay on this ship for another hour, even though it's late in the freakin' afternoon! My feet are KILLING ME, I feel like I'm walking on burning rocks! I can't WAIT to get into one of those clinic beds again.

"YO DOC!", I shouted after pushing the door open, "You better have one of those beds ready because I am aching all over!"

"Mari?", ….?

…..! *LoooooOOOOONNNGGG GAAASSSSSSPPP!*

"TAAARRRAAA! TARA, TARA, TARAAA!", I SHOUTED RUNNING OVER AND HUGGING HER!

"Mari, keep your voice!", TARA SAID!

OH MY GOD TARA'S BACK, SHE'S BACK, SHE'S BACK, SHE'S BACK! THANK THE STARS, THE HEAVENS, AND EVERYTHING ELSE! YEA!


	45. Chapter 11-4

10 minutes later…

"Well doc, how is she?", I asked seeing the doctor walk to us.

"I have to see the result are…unbelievable", the doctor said flipping there pages with an eye brow raised.

"Unbelievable, how so doctor?", Milo asked.

"Well for starters, you're still alive", the doc- wwait wha?!, "And second the coma you were in should have made you sleep for 2-3 years, and yet…you woke up in just 4 days. It doesn't make any sense, even by spiritual results"

"Well it looks like our girl Tara is just that lucky", I said nudging Tara's arm with a wink.

No matter what they say, I'm just glad our leader and great friend is back. Speaking of people who are back, Rebecca is here too. Turns out she was watching Tara the entire time we were gone…hmm, okay. I'll just shrug it off. I don't want to let my good mood die off just yet. I better tell Tara what we need to do.

"Hey Tara"

"Yes Mari?"

"We found out where we could get some windstones while you were out"

"Phew that's good, where to?"

"At an old abandon Lighthouse, the same we pasted going to Flotsam a few times"

"I hope getting them won't be too difficult", Tara said folding her arms.

Same here. Welp we better call it a night-OW! What the….oh right my leg still hurt, I completely forgot. Hahaha, ooooww.

The next day….

Daaanng the herbal hot water treatment reeally hit the spot last night, my legs don't feel like breaking into tiny pieces. I almost hate to leave this Clinic, but we got things to do so yyyea.

"Does everyone have what they need?", Tara asked us.

"Yea but, what about you Tara?", Rebecca asked, "You don't have a staff, will you be fine?"

"Yes, staffs are used to increase your powers", Tara responded walking to the door, "I won't be needing it seeing how we're just looking for a windstone"

"I'm not sure you should go Tara", Milo said placing his hand on Tara's shoulder, "I'm mean, what if something bad happens to you again?"

"If you're that concern Milo, I will stay by your side", Tara said turning to Milo.

"You will?"

"Yes, I just want to get some exercise and fresh air", Tara said nodding.

"Okay, I guess that'll work", Milo said still sounding worry.

"Don't worry Milo", Gaspard said patting Milo's arm, "We'll be here to help defend each other, you're not alone"

"Thanks Gaspard", Milo thanked shaking Gaspard's hand.

I really like how everyone is getting along, weeell…almost everyone. Rebecca hasn't been saying much even as we're all walking to the ship, she's pretty much like Kobe. But grumpy. Better not let my curiosity get in my way, I got a ship to drive. Whoa, I just remembered something I have said in a long time.

"Over the clouds and through the skies, Lighthouse we're coming by!", I said putting the ship in speed.

Yea I know it's not into it right now, sorry peeps. I'm kinda relaxed right now, but the ship is still going pretty fast though. It feel so great to be going fast again and not knocking down my crew mates. And another good thing is that the Lighthouse isn't that far, sweeeet~! Hmm…I just looked over my right shoulder and saw a huge amount of clouds coming in from the Northwest. There's a lot of light ones, however,…I see a few grayish ones. It might rain. What time? I'm not too sure, weather and clouds change. Oh snap we're here, heheh! Parked by the Lighthouse that had an old dock by it, looks stable….yup it's stable. Dang, the lighthouse don't look like it no more, looks like a ruined watch post. Best to look here first.

15 minutes later…

Of course, nothing's here. *Sigh* Looks like we have to venture deeper in this place, and I ain't got a map. Lovely. I mean what else could be on this Island?….I…really don't know actually, I just hope the Frog Father was right. We traveled further in and there was nothing but sand, large rocks, and two burned down houses that had nothing in it. Man, so much for that. Bonnie found a way deeper in the islands, there's actually more space here? What a surprised there is more land here, but it's…really shady here. And there's nothing here but nature. I looked back to my crew and noticed Tara's uneasy expression.

"What's up Tara?"

"…There's an unusual amount to spiritual energy here", Tara responded looking around, "It's not good, but not harmful"

That sounds confusing…huh? It's starting to get foggy suddenly, is this what Tara was talking about? Okay it'sss… getting way too foggy, everything is getting blanked out.

"Everyone, stay close", Kobe advised.

Good plan, we all did our best to stay in a circle as the fog increased. Having our weapons and our senses ready for whatever might pop up…..the fog is starting the fade now, but we still wait for something to happen….nothing? Huh…okay then.

"Everyone okay?", I asked putting my axe away.

"Yea I'm fine", Bonnie said rubbing her neck.

"Same here", Gaspard said.

Kobe and Rebecca just nod.

"Tara, Tara?", Milo said looking around, "Has anyone seen Tara?"

"Wha? Tara?", I shouted around too.

Wait, that fog….took Tara?!

"Tara?! Tara?! TARA?!", Milo shouted in panic.

No….no no NO! TARAAA!


	46. Chapter 12-1

Rebecca

The heck?! Where's Tara?! Was she taken away by that random mist?! Aaw shoot Milo is freakin' out and so is blondey, rrrr what else is going to happen?! *Crash* What the?!

"Guuyys, I think we have company", Bonnie said nervously while slowly putting her musket in her hands.

Turned around and saw a corpse crawling out the ground and he's not alone, more start doing the same thing as the others. I just HAD to ask!

"Turn back", one corpse said.

"Return from which you came", another said.

Doesn't matter what they say, we are NOT leaving here without Tara.

30minutes later...

Shoot these corpses are strong, what's worse is they keep coming back together after we defeat them. Kick their heads off, chop off the rotting limps, smash them into pieces, they just won't stop!

"Hey let go, put me down!", Gaspard shouted.

"Aw heck no!", Blondey shouted running toward Gaspard and throwing a knife at the corpse head, "You okay?!", she asked worried kneeling down.

"I'm fine, I'm fine", Gaspard said rubbing his shoulder.

"There too many showing up!", Bonnie shouted shooting the undead.

"She is right, we must retreat", Kobe suggested back up holding his sword in a defense position.

No complains there, but if we return to the ship who knows how tough getting through here will be. I looked around quickly looking for another route, come on there has to b another...THERE!

"Everyone!", I shouted, "Group up here and make a dust cloud!"

"What's that gonna do-

"Shut up and just do it Blondey!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Now's not the time Mari, come on", Gaspard said running over to me.

"Grrr fine!"

Finally together we all slashed at the ground creating a cloud good enough to block for the undead's sights. Now it's time to escape, I guided the group to a pathway I noticed going deeper into this jungle. We ran ran as fast as rabbits!

"*Pant* First Tara gets kidnaped and now the undead are after us?", Blondey questioned.

"Oooh noo", Gaspard said sounding worried looking at something.

"What is it...ssshhooot!", I asked walking over to him then seeing what he meant.

This island is not only homed to a ruined lighthouse, it's home to a freaking old graveyard! There are too many graves left and right here!

"...Tara...Tara", Milo cried slowly sitting on the ground, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

Dang, we can't have Milo breaking down right now. Everyone is doing their best to comfort him, meanwhile I scout out ahead to see if Tara could be found close by. I'm not going to waste time while...who knows what could be happening to her. Good thing this place has plenty a bushes for me to find and sneak to. Dang there's more undead here and there and look stronger than the ones we fought. Come on there has to some- wait, I think I see a pathway. It's covered by vines and those undead look pretty serious on guarding it. Perfect, I went back to the group and told them what I found. Milo almost blew our cover when I told him where Tara could be, Bonnie and Blondey quickly put their hands over his mouth. I had a plan which involves distraction and stealth. We need to get this right, or they'll out number us.

20 minutes laters…

"Okay, ready everyone?", I whispered.

They all nod, good.

"Ack!", one of the undead said getting hit in the head by a rock.

"Hey rotting suckers", Blondey shouted from a far, "Bet you can't catch me with those old bones of yours", she insulted with an annoying sassy smile.

"Rraaa!", one the undead shouted pointing to Blondey.

It worked! All she needs to do is find a hiding spot and then regroup with us, but for now the rest of us need to get rid of these vines.

"Stay back", Kobe said putting his hand on his sword.

We did as he said and saw him making a stance slowly moving his right leg back and leaned forward. I know what he's doing, but he better make it quick. In a blink of an eye Kobe started slicing the vines so quickly, he instantly put his sword back in his sheath. That some serious quick draw, I don't want to know the training he went through to do tha-WHAT?! The vines, they're growing back!

"I'm back guys!", Blondey said running back to us, "I manage to trick them, but I don't know for how long", she said looking back.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad she's here. We need all the help we could get tearing up these vines. But for some reason they won't stop growing! Not even Bonnie's musket is doing any serious damage!

"Uuuh guys, I think I can hear them coming back", Milo said nervously.

SHOOT! We don't have time for them! Screw this island and it's freaking hoodoo magic! Wait…that's it.

"Guys I need you to make another dirt cloud and distract them"

"Seriously?", Bonnie asked looking at me.

"Come on we don't have time"

"She's right, we really don't", Gaspard agreed, "Whatever it is you are planning, make it quick"

While they're doing that, I need to focus. I face the jungle vine, get into a fight position, and breathe. *Breathes*….*Breathes* Remember. Focus the rage, let it flow, control it….dominate it…own…it. I feel it…tense, burning anger. Some of it swirl around me like wild winds while the other…shocks my body, it's…almost…too much to deal with. But I won't let it…control mmmee….rrrr.

"Hey what are you doing over- wha huh?!", Blondey said

"What's happening to Rebecca!", Milo panicked

What? Rebecca!", Gaspard…shouts…

…rrrrrRRRRRRAAAAHHHHHH!

10 minutes later….

"….Rebecca…Rebecca…."

"Hey red eyes, WAKE UP!"

"DON'T CALL ME RED….huh?!", I shouted then stopped looking at my surrounding.

I'm on the ground? Why are they looking at me like that? Wait…

"What happened?!"

"You went into one of your berserk modes and cut all the vines, surprisingly they didn't grow back", Blondey explained, "Then you, passed out after you finished", she said rubbing her head and looked the other way.

Dang, I thought I controlled it. Maybe I did, I stopped myself that's a start. *Sigh*

"We…need to get going", I said getting up.

Daaang I feel heavy and tired, but I still have to keep going. We have to get Tara out of here. Huh? Blondey is helping me out?

"Hey…I didn't ask for your help"

"We don't have time remember, now shut up and deal with it"

Rrr…she's right, but I won't tell her that!


	47. Chapter 12-2

5 minutes later…

The humidity is getting thick here and it's making it hard to breathe, either that or I'm still stupid tired. The more we walked in the more green everything started to get when we got to…somewhere…dark and dead. Seriously look at this place, it just screams old, dark, and haunted so much I could puke.

"Destroy me children, will you?, someone said from a far, "Now I an' I will show you why you are afraid of the dark!", they threatened.

It was…a freaking skeleton, wow how surprising. Wait…TARA, she's behind him! Rrrr so THIS is the sorry waste who took her, what's worse is that she looks out cold and is surrounded by some glowing circle.

"Hey you crazy undead wicked skeleton!", Blondey shouted and pointed, "Give us back our friend!"

"No one must interfere, the ceremony MUST continue", the skeleton said, "Go now my children, stop them for as long as you can!", he commended waving his staff and summoning more undead.

Ceremony?! No, THEY'RE GOING TO SACRIFICE TARA! WE HAVE TO STOP THEM! *Pants*….I'm still too tired to fight….I'm slowly falling to the ground.

"Milo, watch Rebecca!", Blondey commanded gently putting me down, "Come on guys, hurry!", she shouted running off.

The rest did as she said and ran into battle while Milo was guarding me one-hundred percent. Dang he not only summoned undead, he summoning spirits too. The group is doing a surprisingly good job holding them all off.

"Bonnie send some fire my way!", Blondey shouted fighting off an undead bigger than her.

"Incoming!", Bonnie warned Blondey before she fired her weapon.

She quickly dodged having Bonnie's attack hit the undead, she soon gave a massive hit with her axe that knocked the undead to the ground. Kobe and Gaspard are fighting side by side one on two, beat them quickly, then jumped to the next enemy. I underestimated them.

"Oh boy, we better move", Milo said seeing spirits come at us and picking me up.

Dang it this is embarrassing! Milo is dodging left and right away from the spirits trying to attack us and DANG HE'S FAST! He's moving so fast it's giving me a head rush and making me tired, please sssttoop!

"HA!" ,Milo shouted attacking one of the spirits.

"AAAaaaa…"

"Okay one down, two to go", Milo said getting in his fighting stance still…holding me.

I feel like dying right now.

"Yes, it is complete", what did that skeleton just say?!, "Now there's one t'ing left to do", he said placing his hand on Tara's head.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU MONSTER!"

"Wah!", Milo shouted dropping me.

I will not…watch helplessly and let someone kill another…in front of me…t AGAIN!

"S-stop them from getting closer", The skeleton demanded bringing his attention on me running rapidly towards him.

*ATTACKS* OUT OF MY WAY! *ATTACKS* I WILL CUT AND SLICE MY WAY THROUGH ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF MY FREAKING WAY *ATTACKS*! EVERY *ATTACK*….ONE OF THEM *ATTACK*…FAALLS *ATTACK*, JUST LIKE THEY SHOULD!

"uuuhh", one corpse stands before me trembling in fear.

"Move…", I demanded in a slowly grudging tone while walking to it.

"…!"

"I SAID MOVE *ATTACKS*!", I KICKED HIS WORTHLESS CORPSE OUT THE WAY!

"No no please, you don't understand!"

I gave a dead stare to the kidnapper and felt disgusted by what I heard. But I don't CARE!

"Give her back, right NOW!", I demanded pointing my sword at it.

"Please, mercy pirate", It begged holding its hands and dropping to its knees, " I beg you spare I an' I, please"

"Stop this ritual and free Tara!", I demanded after grabbing it by its neck and pointing my sword at its eye.

"I….c-c-can't", It said trembling.

"RRRR SUIT YOURSELF!"

"REBECCA NOO!"

"Huh? AAAH!", I shouted getting attacked out of…no where.

I was…attacked, by who?

"Mr. Scratch, are you okay?!"

T…Tara?

"Tara….what are you…doing?", I said…trying to keep myself up with my sword.

She's looking at me as if we've never met before, what has he done to her?! Tara slowly walk towards me while putting one arm in front of her, she kneels down and looks at me with curious eyes.

"…..Re…becca?", she said sounding unsure, "It's you, what are you doing here?", she questioned putting her hand on my shoulder

What?! I took a closer look at her…oh my god, Tara's blind!

"Rebecca!", I heard someone shout, "Are you alright?! Are you alright too Tara?!", it was Milo running towards Tara and I.

"Mmilo? You're too, where?", Tara asked looking around confused and worried.

"TARA!", Blondey shouted running here, "YOU'RE OKAY!", she shouted joyfully hugging her…dear god.

"Be careful Mari", Kobe said walking to her, "Be sure to give her some space to breathe"

"Mari? Kobe?"

"Oh right sorry about…wait a minute", Blondey said bringing Tara closer to her, "BY THE GODS YOU'RE BLIND!"

"WHAT?!", Everyone else shouted.

"You wretched monster, what have you done to her?!", I shouted.

"He's done nothing wrong to me Rebecca, he was helping me"

"Excuse me, what?", Blondey questioned.

"He was helping me….get my powers back", Tara said looking down.

"WHAT?!", all of us shouted.

"How were you powerless girl?", Bonnie asked.

"Remember my out rage at Cutthroat Bay?", Tara asked us placing her hand on her head, "It not only put me into a coma, it stopped me from using my powers"

"And now you're blind because of this isn't it?", I asked I standing up.

"She wouldn't have been if you haven't disturbed the ceremony", the skeleton said to us.

"Well maybe if YOU haven't taken our friend so suddenly without telling us, we wouldn't have reacted like this", Gaspard said.

"Mr. Scratch, didn't you said you were going to tell them I was okay?", Tara asked looking up.

"I was going to have my children tell, for if I left the ceremony it could not continue"

*Cough* *cough* *COUGH*

"What's wrong Rebecca?", Kobe asked me

"I don't *COUGH* *COUGH*!", I fell…to my knees.

*CAUGH* *Pants pants pants*!

"What's happening to her?!", Tara asked with a serious tone.

"…HOLY HECK SHE'S COUGHING UP BLOOD!", Blondey….shout…ed.

Everything hurts….my throat is on fire, ….my insides feel like they have needles in them…I can't see right. What's happening to me….what is happening….make it stop. Make it stop!

 **(HOLY HECK WHAT DID I JUST TYPE XD?!)**


	48. Chapter 12-3

"Rebecca breathe slowly and softly", Tara…advised…me..

"*Inhales*….*Exhales*….*Inhales* *COUGH*….Dang…"

"Hey guys, we found the windstone!", I heard Blondey said.

So it was here, that's…*breathes* good. I've been laying down for 30 minutes while everyone was trying to heal me,…eeexcept for Blondy and Gaspard who were getting the windstone. Uuugh this sstiiillll huuuurts. *Slowly breathes* I need to go speak to that woman in Skull Island again about this curse.

"Rebecca", Tara said placing her hands on my stomach.

"Yea?", I said trying to ow…pull my head up.

"I recommend not using your rage on your entire body, try focusing it on parts of your body instead"

It would have be nice to know earlier.

"This curse of yours is a rare, but dangerous spell", The skeleton said making something in a bowl, "It's used to control people through emotion and make them stronger than when they once were"

"Rrrrrr!"

"I understand you're angry Rebecca, but this is not the time to get too angry"

"Easier said than done", I said behind my teeth.

"I'm serious, you'll open up your wounds"

"Ffffffffiiiine!"

"Mari don't say anything", Tara said when Blondey opened her mouth.

"Shoot, alright", Blondey pouted, sat down, and crossed down, "What do we do after this Tara?"

"We have to speak with Captain Avery", Tara said dusting her hands.

"Why?", Gaspard asked.

"He wants to see the map for himself, I promised him that"

"Here you must drink this", The skeleton said handing me….uuuugh.

"What…is this?", you said with disgust.

"If I an' I told you, you wouldn't drink it"

I am NOT going to describe look I am looking at right now, heck I don't want to drink it despite it making me feel better.

"Are you serious there isn't anything-"

"Rebecca no offense, but shut up and drink it before I literally force it down your throat", ….!, "We have wasted enough time here and we are not going to waste any more"

…*Drinks*….*cough cough* AH GOD! AAAH!

"I an' I will say the medicine will take huge amount as well as being sensitive to wounds"

"WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE KNOW-OOOOOOOOW!", YOU SAID….MY STOMACH, OR LUNGS, OR LIVER, WHATEVER!

"Oooookaay let's get back to the ship, Kobe please pick her up". Blon..dey…said…uuuugh.

"Tara how about I give you a little piggy back ride, just like old times?", Milo…aaasked.

"Aw that sound sweet, sure"

AAAAAH THIS SUUUUCKS!

1 hour and 2 minutes later….

Well my insides feel much better, but I still feel like vomiting them out. I've never understood motion sickness…*hold mouths* until today and being in this bed doesn't help AT ALL. *Mutters*…..hhhow many times do we have to keep go back to this island? Not like there's nothing wrong with it, it's just…we keep coming back to it like it's a….a….I don't know I can't think. I hear Tara saying she's going to speak with Avery and Blondey wants to go along, I want to go to…despite my condition. Can't…really bring myself up…right now, deja vu. Oh wait this happened a few days ago, dang it why did I remember that?! Man I have to get out of here.

"Hey Kobe", I said still not feeling so well, "Can you take me to this Avery guy?"

"Sorry I can not do that"

"What? Why?!"

"Mari told me to leave you here, sorry I'm just following orders", Kobe said bowing then walking the heck off.

…I am way too angry and it's giving me a headache, too angry to care rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-huh?

"Here, you're gonna need this", Bonnie said handing me a yum yum fruit.

Ah perfect! This will help with this gross feeling in my stomach *eats*….! Oh god….OH GOD I WAS WRONG *RUNS OUT A CABINET*

1 minute and 21 seconds later….

"Geez girl, I didn't think your stomach would be THAT sensitive", Bonnie….said…patting my back…., "That stuff must have been bad"

"No…it worked….mine taking me to the clinic?", I asked *cough*

"Sure", Bonnie agreed, "Wow you're surprisingly light, have you been eating anything at all?", Bonnie asked picking me up and carrying me off the ship.

"But I ate yesterday and this morning"

"Maaake sure you tell the doctor about that"

"Oh and if you don't mind, can you take that witchdoctor woman?"

"Is it about your berserk moment?"

"….*sigh*", I just placed my eyes on Bonnie's shoulder.

She didn't speak about it after that, good. We arrived at the clinic, I manage to bring my head up aaand there…is the witchdoctor woman. Prefect, less travel time.

15 minutes later…

"Hmmm I see, I didn't think it wold be this bad", the witchdoctor woman said tapping her cheek with her finger, "I will make charm for you to help withstand such power. Also…you may not be a witchdoctor, but I will teach you a spell you can use in that state", she said walking off.

That is…great to hear actually.


	49. Chapter 12-4

Hours later….

"Jelly isn't bad, but I still suggest using bananas and coconut shavings on a peanut butter sandwich", Bonnie said.

"That actually doesn't sound too bad", I said with a thinking face.

Bonnie has been telling me a good substitute for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich after leaving the bar for food. Had to get some food in me or else I'd die of starvation I had no idea about. Seriously, I wasn't aware that crazy rage curse would suck the life out of me. In body and energy, if too much spiritual too. Need to be careful when using it. Good thing the witchdoctor woman gave me these charmed leather arm brace to help control the rage AND the spell I learned. Hmm…know that I think about it where's the rest of the crew. Bonnie and I have been waiting on this ship for sometime and haven't heard anything from them. Bonnie checked while I wait on the ship. Man…the sky below is getting harder to look at now. Mmrrr….my head.

"Rebecca", I heard Bonnie say, "The crew's back"

That was quick. Blondey looks like she's pondering something while walking to the steering wheel, I am not going to focus on that. I saw Gaspard, Kobe, and then I saw Milo walking on board while holding…Tara's hand. Dang…I can't believe I got her blind, I feel so awful. Why do I keep causing her trouble, why even keep me on this ship if that's what I'll keep doing?! No…I need to stop thinking. Heard Blondey say we're off to a place called Puerto Mico, then Gaspard tells Bonnie and I we're looking for a monquistador named Hooktail who could help us get to Valencia, the Armada's stronghold. That name sounds so familiar to me.

38 minutes later…

This place is pretty tiny, but that is what you'd expect from monquistans. Everyone started looking for Hooktail, except for Tara and Milo….man I still feel guilty for causing her blindness. I need to apologize when I get the chance. After a couple minutes of looking, Gaspard found Hooktail easily and I see how and why this monquistador was called Hooktail.

"May I asked why you and your companions have come to me?", Hooktail asked raising his eyebrow looking concerned.

"We need your help to get to Valencia", Gaspard responded, "Avery sent us and he gives you his deepest apologies"

"Avery? Really?….Pardon me if I'm a wee bit…skeptical, but you lot want to go to Valencia? You're mad, friends", Hooktail said folding his arms, "For what reason do you have for going to that location?"

"Ttthaaat'ssss…..classified", Blondey said shrugging with a worried look.

"Hmph, then I can't trust you with such information", Hooktail said sounding serious.

"Uuuh please forgive my shipmate", A monquistains said, "He's grown old and spiteful, there was a time when both of us fought against the Armada and we-

"That day is done!", Hooktail said looking to his friend in frustration.

"We'll give you some space aaand be over here", Blondey said pointing the other direction with an awkward smile on her face.

Yea I think a bad spark started to happen there. The group is discussing how we're going to get Hooktail to help us, but I can't stop thinking about how deja vu-ish this is. Hmmmmmmmm…I think….I might have something.

"Hey guys", I said, "Let me talk to Hooktail"

"Yyyooouu….are volunteering….to help?!", Blondey questioned looking surprised.

"You sure you wanna do that Rebecca?", Bonnie questioned looking at me.

"Yes I know it's weird, but I have a….pretty okay feeling about this"

They look really unsure, makes me a bit nervous. To be honest I'm unsure about what I'm doing, but it's a chance I'm willing to take. They talked it over and decided to let me negotiate with the monquistans, however, I wanted to negotiate alone. This throws them off, but they nervously let me.

"Only one has returned?", Hooktail questioned seeing me walk over, "You better have something good to say on their behave"

"Were you part of the resistance against the Armada?", I asked after kneeling down.

"Who wants to know?", Hooktail asked with a serious face.

"Says the daughter of Lisa and Quince Grant"

"…!", They all have shocked expressions.

"Nooo…no no that can't be…", said one of the monquistans slowly backing away, "They…and you…you're suppose to be-

"Don't feel like talking about it, we need to get to Valencia to stop the Armada!", I said raising my voice a little in anger.

"Very well….if you go to Valencia, the Armada will destroy you", Hooktail said, "But you can't, all the Stormgates are blocked", he said shaking his head.

"Wait, there is another way", a monquistan suggested tapping his head.

"You mean…no Django- that's death for sure", Hooktail said looking at his friend.

"What is it?"

"You can go via Monquista, you'll need an indigo windstone for the Gate though", Django suggested.

"We have that"

"Oh…well then you're set to go"

"Wait", said the monquistan holding a hammer, "There is another problem"

"Oh riight, the monquistan have the stormgate blocked at the end, you need travel papers to pass"

"It's not just that", the monquistan said, "There's a civil war happening between the Crown and its people, getting papers will be impossible"

"Dang!", I said standing up, "Is there another way? Another royal?", I questioned folding my arms then tapped my cheek.

"Hmm…there was a small rumor I've heard about a queen working with the Opposition, she could help you if assist the organization", The monquistan said then recommended.

"It's the only chance we got", I said unfolding my arms, "Any other problems you want to tell me?"

"Oh yes there is more"

Oh my god.

"The worst part is the stormgate doesn't go straight to Valencia", Hooktail said, "First you must pass the deadliest skyway in the Spiral, Avernus"

"Yes you'll have to cross a skyway full of death to reach Valencia, BUT- if you make it you wont find the Armada waiting for you", Django said.

"Great, freakin beautiful", I said placing my hand on my face and shaking my head.

"If I may ask, what kind of ship are you using to sail?", Django asked tilting his head.

"I believe it's a Frigate"

"Mmmm…that ship it will never make it in Valencia, you should take mine. It has a violet windstone to help you pass through", Django said shaking his head, "Go speak with Jaime Castillo in the Arroyo's Accoutrements, tell him I sent you and he'll do the rest"

"Thanks for your help", I said then started to walk off

"Wait", Hooktail said stopping me, "Take this pendent, if by some miracle you all reach Valencia show this to a unicorn named Steed. He used to be one of us"

"Right", I said with a nod before walking off.

"That took a while, what did you guys talk about?", Blondey questioned putting her hand on her waist and tilting her head.

"I got a lead, but we need to get to Arroyo's Accoutrements"

"Why were those monquistans shocked for a moment?", Gaspard asked.

"That's none of your business", I said with narrow eyes sounding serious.

"Hold up, first off don't you dare talk to him like that?", Blondey said stepping in front of Gaspard, "Second cut the attitude, he just asked you a question", she said with a serious tone.

"And I answered it, enough said. Doesn't matter", I said slowly getting annoyed and angry.

"You can't talk that way when someone is asking politely!"

"Again does it matter?!"

"Yes it does!", Blondey shouted pointing her freaking finger at me, "You're going to be staying on OUR ship and you'll follow OUR rules, you got that?!

"You better get that finger out my face if you know what's good for you Blondey!"

"Oh I'm sorry Red Rust did I pinch a nerve or your freakin' pride?!"

"Enough you two, stop this!", The dang bull said stopping me from beating Blondy's face to the ground!, "We have no time for this, let us get the ship and be on our way", he suggested calm and seriously.

"FINE, I least I know where the place is unlike you!", RRRR that freakin Blondey said walking off.

I'm going to kill her!

 **(I'm baaack, *shrugs* for a while)**


	50. Chapter 13-1

Tara

15 minutes earlier…

We gotten to Puerto Mico without any trouble, thank goodness. However I have to stay on the ship because…..my friends and Milo believe I should sit this one out. I agree, have to wait for this blindness to fade out. Heheh I think I made a joke. Jokes aside I've been causing quite a number of trouble in the crew. And I'm suppose to lead. This habit…..I don't know how long it will take before I can overcome it, but what scares me the most…is the thought that….not everyone can be saved. Makes me sad and don't want to think about it, even those I have to. *Sigh*…..hhmmm? The door's been opened.

"Milo?", I questioned looking towards the sound, "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me", Milo said closing the door then walking to me, "Here I found the eye drops you told me about"

"Wonderful, do you mind putting some drops in my eyes?", "I asked pointing to my eyes.

"Okay, uuh…how much?", Milo asked sound nervous.

"Five drops in each eye", I said tilting my head back.

"Alright then…."

I can feel it. Cold and a little tingly that almost…makes me want to blink…*breathes* phew. It's over, however, I have to keep my head up and slowly blink or else it'll fall out my eyes.

"Will this work?", Milo asked sounding concerned, "I mean it'll work, but will it work work?"

"Yes…it just takes time, for how long I have no idea", I said blinking slowly, "But this will speed up the process for my vision"

"….Tara"

"Yes?"

"I know you want to help others, but uum…maybe you could give it a break from it…maybe?", Milo answered sound nervous.

"…", I slowly bring my head down and close my eyes.

"I uuhh umm…I didn't mean to put your action's down…."

I rest my head on my hand, I don't know what to say. Every time I apologize I get pitied by my friends, I'm even giving myself too much pity. That still doesn't make up for my actions. Geez I can't think right, Milo gives me a pat on the back trying to comfort me. Whoa! I sense a lot of tension. Either our friends are back feeling upset or someone else is on this ship. I asked Milo to see who was outside and he gladly check. Yup, it was them. I would get up and figure out what's wrong, however, I'm still blind. Mari tells us we need to go back to the Isle of Doom so we could switch to a new ship we were given. This one is guarantee to help us on our travels. The safer the better I would say.

"Ooooh right another thing", Mari, said snapping her fingers, "Tara I have some good news aaand bad news"

"Tell me the bad news followed by the good"

"Okay, the bad news is we can't use the main stormgates leading to Valencia", Mari says, "But the good news there's a back way we can take to get in without them noticing us"

"Phew, that's good", I said relieved.

"However, we don't have the travel papers needed to get through ssssoo…wwweee gotta travel to Monquista and get a royal to sign them", Mari says, "You heard me right Tara?"

"Yes!", I said bringing my attention back.

It's kinda hard to focus when Rebecca's negative energy is consuming the room, I feel pretty suffocated right now.

10 minutes later…

"Aah I still remember how awful my experience here was", Mari says as I hear her walking off the ship.

"Mari why are we here if you don't like it so much?", Bonnie asked, "Why didn't we stop at Scrimshaw?

"Lady have you been to Scrimshaw", Mari asked calmly and sassily, "That place reeks of garbage and death, why would I make you guy suffer through that?!

"Okay okay, I get it", Bonnie said.

"Alright stand back people", Mari said sounding like she was going to open the bottle.

"Whoa look at the size of that thing!", Milo shouted sounding amazed.

"Dang it of course it's a Monquistador", Mari said sounding upset.

"Isn't that a good thing?", Kobe questioned, "With this we can trick the Monquistans to think we're one of them"

"Yea, but not in the heat of battle. Plus we don't have any Monquistan gear to put on it", Mari complained, "Man it doesn't even have Hull Armor on it, I can see why it looks stiff to turn. No wonder there's so many sails connected to each other"

She is going on and on about this. Theorizing its condition, defense, weapons, even calculating the Hull Integrity if the armor as put on without being on the ship. I know it because I'm behind her while Milo holds my hand. Now I can her and others walk to the ship. I am seriously glad I kept her as captain of the ship, I still have no idea how to work those things.

"Hey Tara wanna sit down?", Milo asked, "I see some boxes you can sit on"

"Sure"

Milo let's go of my hand while I wait….and felt Rebecca's energy- seriously what happened while I was in the other ship?

"Rebecca-

"I'm fine!", I heard her say sounding upset, "And how do you know where I am?"

"You are hard to miss even when blind"

"Not funny!"

"Here…you go Tara, Phew", Milo said putting the box down near me.

"Thank You Milo", I thanked trying to find the box by touch.

Milo gladly help me sit down, much better. I hear Rebecca walk towards me and stand by me, I look towards where she might be without thinking.

"….Mmmmm….."

"What is it?", I asked tilting my head a little.

"Nothing….."

"Come on if you really want to say something don't hold it back"

"Ggaaa you are not….."

"Uuuh", Milo said sounding nervous

"…Milo can you get Rebecca a box the sit on", I asked looking to Milo.

"I can sit on the ground thank you!", Rebecca shouted sitting down.

Oookkaay I'm going to not be nosey right now. Just enjoy the air and wind through the sky. *Breathes*

"*Mutters*", I heard Rebecca do.

Nnno Tara no, mind your business….

"Mmmmmmrrrr mrmrmrmr…"

…She is not making this easy.

"*Cough* Ow!", I heard Milo says.

"You okay?", I asked quickly looking to Milo.

"Yea it's this wound, but it'll be fine", Milo said, "It was just a pinch, how are your eyes doing? Can you see anything yet?"

"No nothing yet", I said shaking my head slowly and calmly.

"Well I'm sure you'll pull through", Milo said patting my back, "I mean both of us have these past years, right?"

"T…Tara", I heard Rebecca say sounding nervous.

"Hm?", I questioned looking…where ever she's sitting.

"I'm sorry for….getting you blind"

"…It's okay, I forgive you"

"Wait, what?"

"I already knew you were going through something"

"Eeeeh o…kay?", Rebecca said sounding confused.

"That or you probably had a fight with Mari again"

"You know what, forget you!"

Hahahaha I don't know why, but Milo and I found that funny. Just the way she said it hahaha. I've even heard Rebecca a little under her breath, THAT'S the surprising. Oh goodness…at least her negative energy has gone down, now we just have to wait for Mari to finish inspecting the new ship. Again she is seriously going on about this new ship, this is going to take hours. AGAIN!


	51. Chapter 13-2

5 hours later…..

"Alright guys, you can come on the ship now!", Wait….who?, "Guys?"

*Yyyaaaawwwnnn*…..Is she done? Darn, I still can't see.

"Milo?…Rebecca?", I questioned tiredly looking around for some reason.

"Yyyeeeaa…?", Milo questioned while yawning.

We seriously dozed off, I don't know what time it is now and I don't care. Milo had to guide me to the new ship while Rebecca, who woke up, followed. The wood on this ship feels tough and that aaaall I know, so tired.

"Before you three sleep I have to tell you something first", Mari said.

"Oh what now?", Rebecca said sounding tired and annoyed.

"Shut up, you can wait!", Mari shouted with anger.

"Stop!", I shouted being in no mood, "Mari what do you want to say?"

"Okaaay, the bed are a little smaller than the others", Mari said, "So me, Tara, Gaspard, and Rebecca will take the beds while Bonnie, Kobe, and Milo will take the hammocks. Don't worry Kobe I bought a spare, you'll fit in it"

Finally. Judging how cold it's getting it be must be night, maybe the early start. I don't which it is and I don't honestly care I'm too tired. I just want to get into a bed and slee-wait….something's coming to memory. Oh dang it all, I didn't make a dreamcatcher for Rebecca. Now I don't know if she's going to sleep well into night. Uuuuugh, how troublesome.

Hours later….

….

"Tara…Tara….."

Hhmmmmmmm…..not now…..I turned over the other side of the bed ignoring whatever voice in my head was saying. I feel a slight nudge going on, I can't help if it's the ship or someone is shaking me awake. I am not going to be bothered by both, I'm going to continue sleeping thank you.

More hours later….

Now I'm regretting taking those extra hours of sleep, I have an eye ache and a headache. *Siiiiiigh*…

"Your finally awake", I heard someone say.

"Huh?", I questioned blinking with my head down, "Who?"

"It's Rebecca, I'm filling in for Milo who had to help out with the ship", Rebecca said, "We're in the Spiral if you wanna know"

Already? Oh wait I was asleep, still need to wake up. Uuuugh my head and eyes.

"Can you see yet?"

"Nnno", I answered shaking my head with disgust.

"…Oh"

"It's fine…I just…need a moment", I said resting my hand on my head.

I got out of the bed I was in and tried to stand up. I really wanted to move a little, however, I wish I say the same for my body. I feel…I feel weird….

"Whoa hey!", Rebecca said catching me.

"S-sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me", I said…trying to keep myself up.

"This your first time in the Spiral?", Rebecca said slowly bringing me up.

"I think…so, yes?"

"Most people can't handle going through here 'cause of the off magic around", Rebecca said placing me on the bed, "I don't know how it is for witchdoctors though"

She's right about this magic, my body isn't handling this well. I feel like I'm being pushed and pulled by both it and my magic. It's making me….how Rebecca puts it…off.

"You need anything?", Rebecca asked, "I could go ask how long til we reach Monquista"

"Please no, I've already caused enough worry and trouble the past few days", I said waving my hand.

"What kind of trouble are talking about?"

I listed all the events that's happened while I was with this group, however, I didn't tell Rebecca the moment where she nearly killed me twice. She isn't saying and I can't guess her reaction.

"You did all that as the leader?", Rebecca questioned, "You more risky and reckless than I am, even when you don't look it"

"I'm not sure if I can take that as a compliment or an insult?", I asked raising my eyebrows.

"So where does that habit of helping people come from?"

"I don't…wwwant to talk about it", I said looking the other way with a pretty sad face.

"Fair enough", Rebecca said, "I don't need to tell you how to order your crew, but, you need to be careful when you get them involved with your habits", she said sounding pretty serious

"I know", I said placing my face on my hand feeling disappointed.

"…I'll give you some advice, you've got to think more", Rebecca said sitting next to me, "Think about the benefits and drawbacks of helping someone, also you should get to know your friends' abilities and combat styles so you know whose better for whatever. And I know I shouldn't tell this to you since you've done it, but don't be afraid to take some risk"

That was all, excellent advice!

"Thank so much Rebecca", I thanked cheerfully looking toward where she might be, "I'm so happy to have an expert of leadership here with us", I said placing my hands together.

"I'm…I'm not an expert, it's just common sense!", Rebecca said pushing away my praise.

"Of course it is for you, you're a privateer", I said smiling, "Me on the other hand, I'm still new to this"

"Don't let being a beginner bother you", Rebecca said, "The people here really trust you and respect you, plus you're not stupid. So you'll do a good job leading this silly crew of yours"

We rarely know each other and had very little to talk, but right here right now, Rebecca is helping me. She's opened up quicker than I could imagine and it…it makes me happy she is looking past us still being stranger. And not…feeling pity given, only support.

"Rebecca, you are a great privateer", I said calmly, "I believe you are"

…Rebecca is….breathing heavily? Now she's growling? Is she okay?"

"Reb-

"I have to go", Rebecca said quickly getting up and walking fast.

"Wait, Rebecca", I said putting my hand out.

"Hello, it's me Milo", I heard Milo say opening the door, "Whoa uh-uh….iiis ssshe alright?", he questioned after the footstep sounds left the room.

"I don't know", I said putting my hand down.

I really don't know….but I wish I knew.


	52. Chapter 13-3

*Sigh*…I feel so much better now…my magic is back to being stable again, we're finally out of the Spiral. I don't know if I can handle that again. I asked Milo to guide me outside, I've had enough of being in the cabin for today. Oh my goodness it's stuffy out here. The air…feels dry and humid at the same time, and the magic is thin. It's here, but it's not like the kind on Skull Island world.

"Phew, someone do me a favor and take this wheel for a moment?", Mari asked sounding pretty tired.

"Geez this heat…", I heard bonnie say.

"What a bad time to be wearing armor", I heard Gaspard say.

"Has anyone seen Rebecca?", I asked looking to wherever my friends were.

"Yay I saw her rush to the ship's hold, she looks ticked", Bonnie responded.

Upset? Upset about what? I know it wasn't what I said…was it?

"Hey there Tara!", Ah! Mari greeted patting my back pretty hard.

"Hello Mari", I greeted feeling shocked looking to where the sound is.

"What? You're still blind?!", Mari said sounding shocked, "Are you absolutely sure this is temporary?", she asked sounding concerned and upset.

"Yes, this still takes time"

"How much?"

"I…honestly don't know", I said looking down feeling unsure.

"Ww-well…nothing like some eye drops to help speed your vision, right Tara?", Milo said nervously.

Ooooh he is right about that, need to have more of those.

"Everyone", I heard Kobe say from above, "I believe I see the place called Zenda"

"Zenda?", I questioned.

"It was marked on the map that came with the ship and windstone, sorry I didn't tell you", Mari said to me.

"Okay then is there anything else you didn't tell me?", I asked raising my eyebrow.

"No"

"Hhhmmm", I said squinting my eyes.

"We have arrived everyone", Gaspard said.

"Alright let's go talk to those monkeys", Mari said, "Buuut, Tara you gotta-

"I know, I'll wait here with Milo"

"Sweet", Mari said, "No offense", she whispered to me.

"None taken", I said crossing my arms.

Being left behind it starting to get to me, however, that can't be helped. I'm going to sit and wait on deck.

30 muinutes later…

"That sounds like a great idea Tara, have you tried it out yet?", Milo asked sounding interested.

"No, but the theory still stays", I said, "Missing some ingredients to make it, plus I need the tools, then there's-waaait…*mutters*"

"You sound just like your mom"

"…..! I do?!", I questioned looking to the sound.

"Yup she goes on about making potions and spell theories", Milo explains, "If it wasn't for you father, she would stay in that work station of hers"

My mom was a workaholic? That's one thing I'm glad I don't have. I'm already imagining the constant habit of staying up for 5 days. I feel tired just-

"Okay we're back!", Yaah! I heard Mari say, "You guys gotta get off the ship"

"What?! Why?", Milo asked.

"We have to help these Monkeys with something while the queen signs our paper work", Mari explained, "That's just the sum up, you have any questions just ask. Okay guys get on here I don't wanna take all day"

What?! Huh?! I'm here a lot of footstep getting on the ship and I don't know whose they are. Milo's escorting me off the ship while I'm still questioning what the heck is going on! I hear a Monquistan telling us to follow them and we do despite my confusion. The ground feels hard and dusty, I sense very little life in it. I'm walking onto what feels like smooth stone floors now hard wood, now tougher ground, and now we've stopped. I hear a door open and now Milo tells me I need to crawl because of the small the door, right Monquistan size….I got up and dust my dress off.

"Sweet bananas, and I thought the others were tall", I heard someone say, "You sure are as tall as Gortez"

"Oh thanks, I think", I heard Milo say.

"And you must be the blind human your friend referred to", I hear someone say.

"….Yyyes?", I said raising my eye brows, "Can you please explain what is going one?"

"I will do that", I heard a deep voice person or Monquistan say followed by pretty strong footsteps.

"Yes sir, Gortez", the Monquistan said before walking off.

This Gortez says he's a gorilla and is the general of the Opposition. Reasons for this organization was to stop the crown's rule and start a new age of independents for the Monquistans. Wow that's…something I did not expect when coming here. I questioned the help Mari accepted and Gortez tells about me how the crown has closed off Zenda to prevent news about him being in Monquista, yikes, now the Opposition does not have any ships for them to travel through their world. I am ssso we came here, I can imagine to hardship they went through. Now tthha-…th-that's….whoa…feeling lightheaded…I…ah *blinks then closes eyes*

"Tara what's wrong?!", Milo…asked trying to….whoa…keep me up.

"What is happening to her?", …Gortez…asked…

"I don't know"

*Breathes*…..*blinks*…..aah….*blinks*…C…colors? Wait….ssshapes? *Gasp*

"Mi-Milo?"

"*Long and soft gasp* TARA!", Milo said lifting me up, "YOU CAN SEE! YOU CAN SEE YOU CAN SEE! THANK THE STARS!", he said swinging me around then hugging with extreme joy.

"Is this normal for your kind?", a Monquistan asked.

"Actually…that can be explained…", I said as Milo continued hugging me.


	53. Chapter 13-4

7 hours later…..

"Okay this lemonade will satisfy plenty of the members that will return", I said finishing up another batch of lemonade, "I'll go bring a cup to the Queen, in a meantime, make sure we're in stock for making more lemonade", I said pouring a drink into a fine glass then standing up.

"Ah will do, thank you for the help", Alfonso Flores thanked then walked off.

So far things have been in the Opposition's favor with some setbacks. More ships have been taken, members are increasing, and crates with needed items are being collected from the skies and ships. The feeling of hope has been confirmed, the same with confidence and teamwork as I past by the Monquistans.

"Hello Queen Eleanor", I greeted politely then kneeled down, "I have brought you some freshly made lemonade", I said with a smile and kind manner.

"Thank you Ms. Fairlead", Queen Eleanor thanked taking the fine glass, "I must say your crews helped us in the most rapid way, if not a little risky"

"Yea that's our way of doing things now", I said feeling pretty embarrassed mostly towards myself.

"Nevertheless, we are grateful for your arrival", Queen Eleanor said after she took a drink, "As for the papers, they will be ready in time"

"Okay I'll let you finish", I said getting up then taking my leave.

With no more task to do I decided to go outside to see the sky, didn't think about it because I was so busy helping out. Wwwow it's warm out here! The stronghold somehow stayed cool from all this? Gosh I should have worn a different dress. Aside from the heat, the land I saw fit the temperature of this place. Very dry. Makes me thirsty just looking at it.

"Wow...at least the view is lovely", I said putting my head up.

There was sssooo many large clouds here, that explains the humidity. And looking at the sky was like looking at the most golden sunset you will ever see in your life. And it's almost late in the afternoon. This place is different from Skull Island in many ways. Regardless, it feels nice. I see a few ships porting in at the small docks. I wonder whose coming off?

"You know for a bunch of monkeys you ain't so bad"

"Mari!", I shouted waving.

"...Oooohmygoooood Tara!" Mari shouted then ran to me, "Good to have you back again girl!", she shouted hugging me with joy.

"Hahaha good to be back", I said smiling and hugging back.

"How does it feel to see again?", Mari asked letting go.

"I missed colors", I said giggling.

"I know that's right!", Mari said with a big smile, "But girl seriously, we neeeed to get you out of the dansle in distress problem"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been in danger for a past few adventures, you haven't known that?"

….She is right. I have been vulnerable lastly, I must brush up on my skills. Can't afford to bring to crew down.

"Tara my girl you can see again", I heard Gaspard say, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you Gaspard"

"Heeey, mind helping us with this cargo?!", a monquistans shouted from a ship.

"Oh shoot that's right!", Mari said looking back, "Tara mind getting Milo we need help out here", she said running off.

Okay the- oh I see Rebecca and Kobe, it's feels great to see them!

"Hello Kobe, hello Rebecca!", I shout and waving happily.

Kobe kindly wave to me, but Rebecca…she gave me an upset looking then walked back to the ship. Did I…do something to make her mad?

"Gaspard, do you know why Rebecca is upset?", I asked Gaspard with a pretty worried face.

"My dear, that girl is a mystery", Gaspard said taking off his hat, "Just yesterday I asked her a question and she gave me a grudging responds for no reason", he said fanning himself with his hat.

That…sounds like her, however, she's got something that's bothering her. And no one knows what. *Sigh* I better go get Milo, Gaspard followed. He told me what has been happening while I was stuck on this island, and quite a number of things went down. Helped a bunch of monquistans in Saint Bonobo's Abbey, saving some monquistans, taking ships, and oooh helping Kobe get his new swords. Things are progressing swimmingly.

"Milo", I called, "Mari and the other need some he-

"Gortez, Gortez sir!", A monquistan shouted running in.

"Hhmm, what is it?", Gortez said turning around.

"The crown, they found us!", the monquistan panicked, "There's an army of ships headed toward our direction!", he shouted pointing outside

Ooh nno. Gortez, a couple monquistans, Milo, and I ran outside to see what he he saw. It looks to be seven battle ship that mean serious business, too serious.

"It was about time those jerks were gonna show up, showoff, and attack us", Mari said crossing her arms.

"Mari", I said walking up to her, "Please tell me you lot didn't do too much to blow our cover?", I asked worried.

"No", Gortez said walking up to me, "Your friend is right, our actions today have been causing a lot of attention"

"Yea I'm not to blame!", Mari shouted happily putting her arms in the air.

"Well what are we gonna do now?", Milo questioned worried.

"I know what, WE'RE GONNA KICK THEIR BUTTS THAT'S WHAT!", Mari shouted sounding very ready to fight"

"You have become mad if you think you can take on all those ships yourself", a monquistan said looking towards Mari.

"And that's why I have a plan, we'll distract them while you guys get ready", Mari said turning around with a confident smile, "Tara! You're coming with us!", She said- wait what?!

"Excuse me?", I seriously questioned raising my eyebrow with confusion.

"This is your chance to get back in the game girl!"

"But, Mari I don't even have a-

"NO EXCUSES!", Mari shouted grabbing me and pulling me to the ship!, "You're coming with us whether you like it or not!"

"Mari I'm serious, I don't have a sta-

"GET THAT STOLEN BATTLE SHIP READY MONKEYS!", Mari shouted looking back while walking, "COME ON GUYS, WE GOT SNOBS TO BEAT!"

Our friends quickly boarded the ship along with some monquistans, Mari starts sailing and I bet she won't hesitate to-AAAAH *falls*….put the ship in full speed…ow.

"HAHAHAAAAA! YOU SUCKERS ARE GONNA GET IT NOW!", Mari shouted being way too excited.

Kobe helped me up while trying to stand his ground on the fast moving ship. We are getting closer the enemy in a matter of minutes. I seriously hope I can fight without a staff.


	54. Chapter 14-1

Mari

Time to show those monkeys how things are done, crank that speed up high and bug them reeeeal bad!

"Mari!", Bonnie shouted, "Do you have a plan in mind?"

"Yea I do, just gotta get close to them!", I shouted driving half way closer to the enemy

"…..We're getting too close Mari!", Milo shouted.

"Not close enough!"

"YOU IDIOT WE'RE GONNA HIT THEM!", Red rust shouted.

Come ooooooon…..NOW! Activating Benediction!

"HOLD ONTO SOMETHING GUYS!", I shouted turning the wheel quickly.

Flied right around that army that kept going straight for us, didn't know I'd play chicken! HA! They got so scared they tried to stop and turn around, but ended up crashing into each other. Hahahaha, happened quicker than expected! Now time to buzz around them and strike with these cannons we got here. Oh and they're magic cannons if you're questioning, I'll explain later. Got monkeys to blast!

"Bonnie!", I shouted holding the wheel as the ship circles, "Can you get a couple shots on the enemy!"

"….WAAH…..slow this thing down and I can!", Bonnie shouted trying to keep balance.

"On it!", I shouted slowing the ship down a little.

"Tara, try using some of that magic of yours to confuse some of them!"

"I'll try!"

Just gotta keep hold on this wheel. I've gotten stronger, holding this thing is nothing! Seeing what the Monkeys are doing is tough when there's so many scrambling while Tara and Bonnie are hitting them, OH speaking of which. I forgot to use the Grapeshot attack. Holy cow it fires multiple cannonballs AND with lightning in it! Shocking! Ugh almost out of gas. Well since I'm crashing their parade, might as well PARK IT! *CRASH* They are sssooo not going any where.

"…GOD DANG IT BLONDEY WARN US WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING STUPID!", Red Rust whined from the ship floor.

"Quit your babying!", I shouted walking quickly down the stairs with my weapon in hand, "I'll go on ahead, you guys get ready!", I shouted then ran and jump onto the enemy ship I crashed into.

"MARI!", someone shouted.

Sorry can't listen now, gonna use this energy I have and kick some monkeys all over!

"Pirate scum!", One angry monquistan insulted, "You will fall to the power of the Crown, get them!", he shouted pointing to me.

"BRING IT SUCKERS!", I shouted with an "I am SO ready" smile on my face running to them!

Woooohhoooo! Knocking monquistans to the floor like bottles with the swing of my axe! HAHAHA I AM ON A ROLL BABY! Then some freaking monkey jumped on my back and started hitting my- OW! HEAD!

"Waaahh AAAAH!", The monkey I grabbed and threw shouted.

"OOOW!", A bunch of monkeys shouted getting hit and knocked over by the monkey I threw.

Shoot more monkeys are gaining on board. Better use Triton's song, they might pack some serious hits. WHOA! JUST saw lightning fly right pass me and onto some of the incoming monquistans, looked back and instantly knew it was Tara's work.

"Great work~!", I complemented with a smile.

"Kobe, Gaspard, fight together against the monquistans coming in from the upper right", Tara commanded.

"Hai!", Kobe said nodding running ahead.

"On it!", Gaspard said following.

"Mari you and Milo handle the monquistans from the upper left"

"Yes ma'am!", I said saluting, "Come on Milo!"

"Aye aye!", Milo said following.

Man I see why Tara paired me with Milo, quick attacks and heavy attacks working together! I can't believe how much in sync we are when we fight! I have his back and he's got mine, I knock back enemies while he finished them off. This is so much fun! While we fought I noticed Bonnie from a distance firing at one monquistans at a time getting the drop on them when they didn't notice or was too focus to see. That musket of hers is doing some SERIOUS work! I see a couple of Tara's magic hit our enemy, but not as much work as the rest of us are doing. I see Rebecca defending her as she cast,oh goo-AH *blocks*! That was close! I kicked that monkey who almost got me to the floor.

"Wait a minute where's that sound?", I questioned hearing a loud boom, "*CRASH* What the?!", I shouted trying to keep my balance!

Quickly looked to the distance an what do you know, reinforcements FINALLY showed up. Which means we gotta GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!

"Time to go!", I said quickly running back to the ship.

Everyone got on the ship in time! I backed the heck out and used the remaining gas to get far away from the action the Opposition was finishing for us. Dang….phew, that was some fight. One of the best fights I've ever been in hahaha.

"MARICELA ALEGRIA NEWELL!", …..Gaspard…shouted…, "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!", He…shouted with serious anger.

I…walked down stairs and…was greeted with angry and very angry faces….oooh nnnoo…

"We need to talk about YOUR actions today Mari", Tara…said…with a serious, angered tone while….folding her arms.

…..I am so scare right now…


End file.
